Back to the Start!
by jboy44
Summary: The Quincy had won, leaving Ichigo the only survivor. Till a stranger form another world named Dex shows up and turns back time. Now Ichigo has to use his knowledge of future to change the past for the better. While dealing with The interdimensional fool Dex, and the Butterfly effect. HEAVY AU, Time travel based.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki stood in the ruins of soul Society. He held both his normal Tensa Zangetsu and his inner Hollow, revealed to be his true Zanpakutō. He was in the same Hollow form that he had faced Ulquiorra in.

The Quincy King had done it. He destroyed Soul Society and everyone he knew. The only reason he had lived was Zangetsu, formerly known as his inner Hollow, had forced him to transform into a full Hollow to keep him safe.

He was now all alone, or so he thought.

Ichigo felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he quickly turned around to see a Soul Reaper with a Captain's coat that he had never seen before.

This unknown Captain had snow white skin, hair that was as black as night and eyes that looked like they glowed green.

The unknown Captain said, "My name is Dex. Just Dex. I can help you undo all of this."

Ichigo looked at him strangely as he held his swords tightly. "How?"

Dex then put his hands together. "Like this. Reverse Kidō # 100 rewinds time by 10 years."

The ground in what was once Soul Society shook as time started to flow backwards, undoing everything.

Ichigo looked around in shock. "WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL?!" The shock returned Ichigo to his normal form where his two Zangetsu rested on his back.

Dex put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm a Soul Reaper Captain, but not one in this world. You see, now every choice you make creates multiple realities were you made every other available choice and I just so happen to be from the original universe. Universe Prime, if you will, and I've travelled through the multiverse to be here to help you stop the Quincy King."

Ichigo was still stunned, but Zangetsu - formally Hollow Ichigo - just told him, "We literally have nothing to lose, King, so find out why he's here and don't go thinking about that multiverse thing. You'll fry your brain."

Ichigo was in stuck a state of shock, so he let the insult slide as he asked, "Why are you here to help stop him?"

Dex told him, "Quincy's came from the prime universe to yours. The King simply let our home universe enter a world where the Quincy never naturally evolved, making all of your world's Quincy – you and your mom included – aliens here. It's against the law in many ways."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times as the fact that he was an alien sank in, he was a hollow, a soul reaper, quincy and now an alien!

Dex looked at him. "But, the alien thing isn't why. You see, when he left our universe, he used the power of the veil that keeps everyone from being able to see Hollows and Soul Reapers to do it, making a world where everyone became spiritually aware. It was mass chaos."

Ichigo just kept blinking, unable to take all of that in, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his friends and himself rescue Rukia happening in reverse… It was freaky, to say the least.

Dex spoke. "Now, this is how the time rewind will work. You will head back to the moment when evil first struck out against you, which is when Grand Fisher attacked your mom. Since the Quincy King took away her powers, she died. Now, I'll be unaffected while you'll go back to being yourself at the time with all your memories of this and your power. "

Ichigo nodded along, hoping to save his mom.

Dex then looked at him sadly. "But, we have rules to follow. Rule one: you can't use your powers 'til you first got them or if someone trains you early. Rule two: the time rewinder – that's me – can't battle anyone that the guild– that's you ever faced in battle. Of in short if you fought them the first time around I can't fight them. so you won't be able to turn into a Soul Reaper and I won't be able to fight Grand Fisher since you battled him.

Ichigo and his inner Hollow – now revealed to be the real Zangetsu – yelled, "WHAT THE YELL MAN?!"

Dex put his hands up to do the 'take it easy man' gesture as he said, "That's easy. I know the loop holes. Your mom didn't know that her powers were gone, so I'll simply give you a power restore Kidō to use on her before she meets grand fisher,. She gets her powers back, she kills Grand Fisher and you have your mom."

Ichigo sighed in relief as he found himself in the human world with everything going backwards.

Dex, seeing Rukia meeting Ichigo for the first time, said, "You have two butterflies from the get go. That's the butterfly effect – how things drastically change from altering small things in the timeline. Your first butterfly is your mom staying alive, and the second is that you won't need Rukia to be a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo just shrugged. "Can't be that bad," to which is inner Hollow , now known as his swords' spirit, Zangetsu said, "Famous last words, King."

Dex then showed Ichigo his right arm as 3 glowing chain tattoos appeared on it. "This chain tattoos are the memory links. They can be used to restore someone's memory to what they were in the old timeline and give them all the powers they had. I have three as well the other seven are yours. That gives us a total of ten memory links to use, one for every year we rewound."

Ichigo looked at his right arm as it felt like it was burning in ten places. Dex then said, "They will only appear when you use them. Use them wisely."

Ichigo nodded as he found himself in his room as a five year old.

Dex then said, "The time rewind will end, now, so now time will go forwards at normal speed again. So, get some sleep, kid, because with my help, you'll be able to watch your mom use her Quincy powers to kill Grand Fisher. Use that to get your parents to talk and get them to train you is my tip to you."

Ichigo nodded as he got in bed, thinking that that had been the weirdest day ever.

Dex then waved goodbye as he said, "Now, I'll go to the candy store and restore the old fan man, cat woman and scary wizard's memories to normal so I have a place to crash. See you soon, kid. "

He then vanished form Ichigo's sight.

Zangetsu then said, "You'd better hook up with Orihime this time, King. After all, she used her last breath to tell you that she loves you."

Ichigo nodded and cried himself to sleep.

To be continued…


	2. beware the butterfly effect

9 years later, 14 year old Ichigo in Soul Reaper form with his Zanpakutō sealed was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, thinking of the past nine years.

Thanks to Dex convincing his parents about this time travel stuff, they started training him so he could now use his powers. Convincing his parents about this was as easy as Ichigo telling his parents how they met.

He still had all seven of his memory links. After all, he could only use them once, so he needed to return people's memories of the old timeline only if absolutely needed to.

But, Ichigo's thoughts soon returned to the present day when he saw Orihime. It was a year before it would all start and, this time, Ichigo would make sure that they were together in the end and this time, shockingly, Chizuru was trying to help it happen.

Ichigo couldn't help but think back to when he saved Chizuru from some bullies back in elementary school.

Flashback – 9 years ago…

A five year old Ichigo saw some boys ganging up on a girl who was wearing glasses and had red hair.

The gang of boys had three members. The leader had to be two years older than the rest of them.

Ichigo ran up to them. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

The leader turned around and walked up to Ichigo but, before he could say anything, Ichigo used a little spiritual power in his left hook to knock the bully out in one punch. The older, larger kid fell to the ground, making his two underlings scream in fear.

Ichigo cracked his knuckles and looked at the two other bullies. "You two want some, to?"

The other two ran and the girl jumped up and hugged Ichigo yelling, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'M CHIZURU HONSHO AND I KNOW THAT WE'LL BE BFFS!"

Young Ichigo was shocked and scared at how this butterfly would change things.

End flashback…

Ichigo shivered as he remembered how things changed from that point on. It turned out that those bullies were what made Chizuru dislike boys, but now that she was grown up, knowing that all boys weren't monsters, she turned out bisexual.

Now, boys and girls alike were targets for Chizuru's perverted ways and dry-hump attack, but when she saw Ichigo look at Orihime, Chizuru made it her life mission to hook her two best friends up.

Zangetsu rolled his eyes and told Ichigo, "King, we have got to beware the butterflies, because 2 years of being Chizuru's target was too damn much.

Ichigo nodded as he shook from the memories of Chizuru's two-year crush on him, but the sound of a roar soon took his focus out of his memories.

Ichigo turned to see what looked like Sora Inoue's Hollow form, but it was twice as big and there a year too soon.

Before, Ichigo could even say 'what the hell,' Zangetsu told him, "King, you have Captain-level power, even with me sealed, and you running around killing Hollows so soon clearly sped up Sora's transformation and made him stronger. After all, you still don't have much control."

Ichigo quickly jumped after it with his sword drawn, to try to cut the Hollow in half.

But, sadly, Sora spat acid on his sword, making the blade melt away.

The acid continued to melt the sword, forcing Ichigo to rip off the small rope on the end of the handle before it melted away.

Sora then slapped Ichigo away, sending him phasing through some buildings as he thought, 'Damn it. I'll have to restore Orihime's memories and powers to get Zangetsu back."

When Ichigo finally stopped, he was in Orihime's house as she just walked in.

Ichigo quickly ran over to her and, since she couldn't see him, it made this part easy. He placed his hand on her head and said, "Chain relink."

A red energy chain then flew off of Ichigo's arm into Orihime's mind.

Orihime fell to her knees, but her original timeline-self slowly returned, starting with her power to see spirits. Her old time line memories start to return, she was back, years before it all happened with Ichigo undering how he did it.

Ichigo put the rope from the end of Zangetsu's handle in front of her as he said, "I know this is confusing Orihime but, please. This rope is all that's left of Zangetsu. Please. You need to reject his destruction."

A Hollow's roar soon came closer as Orihime quickly said, "Ayame. Shun'ō. I reject." A dome formed over the rope and, soon, the rest of the sword up to its' handle appeared.

Zangetsu quickly said, "WHAT TOOK SO DAMN LONG, KING?!"

Before the blade could be fixed, Sora came into the house so Ichigo had to break Orihime's dome, grab Zangetsu's handle and say, "Cut through the skies, Zangetsu."

This phrase turned Zangetsu's handle into two blades, spiritual pressure spiked for Zangetsu had been released.

The power of Ichigo's Shikai pinned Sora to the ground, unable to move and Ichigo quickly stabbed him in the head with his smaller sword.

As Sora was once more purified, Orihime shook her head as the memories of her death entered her mind making the girl yell, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Ichigo turned to her and sat down as he began the story and, when the tale was done, Orihime pinned Ichigo to the ground in a hug as she kept telling him how she knew that he would save her over and over for a minute before she stopped.

Ichigo was red, but Zangetsu quickly said, "Tell her, now, before it's too late again, King, or I'll sing the Brady Bunch theme song all night long." After that was said Ichigo shivered in fear.

This threat from his sword was all Ichigo need to say, "Orihime, I know this may be a little late – or early, depending on how you look at things – but I love you."

Orihime smiled and kissed Ichigo, hard.

Zangetsu was watching with his eyes opened wide. "I don't even think what she's doing is legal."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo returned to his house to see Dex.

Dex looked at Ichigo, "Listen I saw what happened with Sora."

Ichigo crossed his arms, "Then why didn't you help?"

Dex pulled out a sign out of thin air, that read rule one, "Remember rule one I can't fight anyone you battled in the original timeline So I couldn't do a thing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he clearly thought Dex was useless, as who didn't he have at lest one fight with? Who was their that Dex could possible battle.

Dex put the sign away making it disappear. "Look it's a sign that you having your powers sooner has made all the hollows you will battle stronger. Even the Espada."

Ichigo's face paled so much he looked like Zangetsu. "Oh shit!" Ichigo's voice was clearly filled with fear.

Meanwhile in Soul Society.

Rukia Kuchiki had been called to her older brother Byakuya's office.

Rukia saluted her adopted brother and said, "Captain."

Byakuya didn't even look at her he used did his paper work as he spoke. "A strange spike in spiritual pressure came form Karakura town please go investigate."

Rukia nodded yes. "yes Sir." Rukia then turned to leave Soul Society and head to Karakura town unknowingly a year early, then she should have.

Next day in the world of Humans.

It was a warm Sunday morning.

Ichigo had awaken early to avoid his dad's wake up attacks and had already gotten dressed.

Ichigo was heading for his front door when He hear his mother's voice say "And were are you going this early son?"

Ichigo turned around to see his mom with her arms crossed over her chest. "I was going to Urahara shop to buy the mod soul Kon I was telling you about so I won't have to keep having dad pull my soul out of my body." It wasn't a complete lie but he was also going to visit Orihime.

Masaki formed a Quincy bow and took aim at Ichigo's junk and said, "Listen I know you what happened with Orihime last night. So I'll tell you this only once made me a grandmother out of wed lock and I'll shot them off. Got it?"

Ichigo covered his junk and gave a frightened "Yes mom!."

Masaki made her bow and arrow this appear and turned around saying, "Have fun but not to much fun."

Zangetsu then took a moment to tell Ichigo," King I thing I pissed myself, self a little!"

Ichigo didn't respond and left his house heading for the Urahara shop.

Once at the shop Ichigo walked in and with out looking said, "YO Urahara I'm here for my mod soul." Ichigo then opened his eyes to see Rukia.

Rukia put her hands on her hip, "first off what is a human doing knowing about mod souls and second Urahara mod souls are illegal."

Ichigo spoke before the man in the hat could say anything. "First off Rukia I'm not human I'm son of former 10Th division captain Isshin shiba and his wife the Quincy Masaki Kurosaki."

Rukia looked puzzled, "Let's forget about how you know my name stranger and focus on the only son of a Quincy and soul reaper thing. You need to prove that."

Ichigo quickly formed an energy bow in his right hand, "This proves the Quincy part. As for the Soul reaper part you would have to push my soul out of my body."

Rukia quickly pushed Ichigo's soul form his body and gasped when she saw his soul was that of a soul reaper complete with Zanpakuto.

Ichigo reentered his body and said, "As for knowing your name You hang around the Shiba clan compound alike my dad saw you, and you are just like he described" It was a quick lie but it should work.

Rukia didn't know the truth behind how Ichigo knew her so she believed the load of crap he just said. "Ok I believe you but mod souls are still illegal."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and said, "Only in Soul Society. So they are perfectly legal to make buy and sell here in the human world.

Rukia simple said, "well you got me there."

Urahara looked at Ichigo and only had one thought "this kid is the fasted thinker I've ever seen.

Ichigo walked over Urahara and said, "My mod soul please. You will seen in your record it's already paid for I'm just picking it up."

Urahara pulled out a Box that had 'Kon' written on it. "Yes were you go Ichigo my boy."

Rukia Grabbed on to Ichigo's arms, "Hold it you're a soul reaper so you will need to answer to Soul Society."

Ichigo made her let go as he said, "Soul Society's laws only govern the souls that live and are born within it. I was born in the human world and I reside here. So Soul society's laws do not effect me. Plus sense I have a living human body anything you do to me will legal count as Assault on a human witch holds the death penalty."

Rukia let go She knew he was right. She hated it but he was right. You could see written on Rukia's face 'How does someone who has never been to Soul Society know the loop holes for all of it's laws?'

Ichigo just continued on his marry way. Zangetsu then commented "Way to handle that butterfly king."

Ichigo then saw Chad walking on the other side of the street and he started wondering. "I have Six memory links left Should I use one on Chad?"

Ichigo saw Chad wave at him so he waved back as he thought back on all of the fights Chad had been through. And Ichigo realized If Chad had the power he had in the blood war right now to face everything again It would help him. So he would use the memory link on him Later.

After all It would be weird if he used it in the middle of the day right now.

Ichigo head for Orihime's house and opened the door, "Orihime I'm here."

Orihime quickly rapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

At that moment Tatsuki was heading for Orihime's house only to see the door open. "Hay Orihime why is your door open?"

Tatsuki then saw Ichigo and Orihime mid kiss and screamed, "PERVERET!"

Ichigo broke apart form Orihime and blocked Tatsuki's punch by catching it.

Orihime yelled out, "Tatsuki stop it I kissed Ichigo."

Tatsuki pulled her fist back out of Ichigo's hand and growled out, "THEN HIS PERVERETNESS IS EFFECTING YOU!" She went to kick Ichigo only for him to grab her leg. Tatsuki start to lose her balance the only thing holding her up was Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at her, "Listen Tatsuki I know you want to protect Orihime but killing any boyfriend she ever has is not the way to do it."

Tatsuki growled "AS IF YOU CAN PROTECT HER BETTER!"

Ichigo growled pulled on Tatsuki's leg and let go sending the girl flying to the couch were she landed unhurt.

Ichigo closed the door, "Look at all of this Tatsuki I'm winning and I haven't even thrown a punch." She didn't pay attention and ran at him.

Ichigo tripped Tatsuki and catch her by the arm before she hit the floor. "Stop this now Tatsuki Stop it now."

Orihime scream "LISTEN TO HIM TATSUKI, HE'S RIGHT!"

Tatsuki wiggled out of Ichigo's grip and form shock fell to the ground and looked at a crying Orihime.

Orihime looked at her, "you've been my best friend for a long time Tatsuki but Ichigo is right. Every boy I've ever liked you scared away like you don't want me to be happy."

Tatsuki was shock but said, "I do want you to be happy."

Orihime was crying as she said, "Well you don't act like it." Ichigo walked over to her and held her tight and said, "It's time for you to go Tatsuki."

Orihime looked at her still tearfully and said, "He's right again Tatsuki get out of here."

Tatsuki turned away and left Orihime's house "Some friend I am. I didn't even give Orihime the change to be happy and almost ruined it when she found it."

Dex then pops up on scream and paused the story. "Hold it. This is now Tatsuki bashing. It's character development. You see Tatsuki took her promise to protect Orihime form anyone who would make her cry to far in the anime by beating up any guy who asks her out. Now while some of those guys may have mad her cry. Some may have made her happy."

Dex pulls out a remote. "With that in mind this part of the story is Tatsuki taking her promise to the ultimate extreme and her becoming the reason Orihime cries. This means Tatsuki has learned the hard way she needs to let go and let Orihime live her life."

Dex about to hit the play button. "Now I don't want to see anyone saying it's Tatsuki busting. Now on with the story."

Dex hit the play button and the story continued.

Tatsuki passed by a poodle of water and looked at her reflection. "Look at you. You use to be Tatsuki Orihime's hero. Now you just went and made her cry. Ichigo's right I should have left go and let Orihime take the chance of trying to find happiness a long time ago."

Tatsuki kept walking as she looked at the sky. "I promise I'll make it up to them." She smiled as she kept on moving forward.

Dex then appeared on screen again and paused the story again. "See told you so. Last time I'm pausing the story this chapter." He then restarted this story.

Later that night Ichigo in soul reaper form was following Chad. He watched as Chad came near an ally way.

Ichigo pushed Chad in to the ally and put his hand on his head, "Memory link reconnect."

An energy chain then flow form Ichigo's arm into Chad's head giving the man a headache.

Chad stood up holding his head. "I don't want to know how you reset time my friend just why restoring my memories hurt so much."

Ichigo just said, "I don't have an answer for that."

To be continued.


	4. Soul reaper Chizuru

Later on that night, Ichigo was going to the rooftop when he saw Chizuru heading to where a Hollow had just appeared.

Rukia was battling the Hollow while she was hurt and she made Chizuru into a Substitute Soul reaper.

Dex paused the story and did a spit take. "I didn't see that coming. Did any of you?"

The story restarted and Ichigo quickly unsealed Zangetsu and killed the Hollow which lead to him having to explain things to Chizuru.

Needless to say, he left the time travel part out. Once he finished, Chizuru pulled him into a hug and said, "MY BFF IS A SUPER HERO! THIS MEANS I CAN BE YOUR SIDE KICK 'TIL THE CUTE LADY REAPER HEALS! YAY!"

Rukia got a thought of lesbian rape. Ichigo also looked scared.

Zangetsu King thought, "I think she just scared the shit out of me."

The next day in school…

Ichigo was about to walk into class when Keigo came running in, yelling, "GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo held out his arm and Keigo ran into it. "Some things never change."

Keigo fell to the ground and was soon helped back to his feet by Mizuiro.

Ichigo walked into class and was quickly pulled into a kiss by Orihime, shocking everyone in class except Chizuru who was dancing around and jumping for joy as she said, "Operation: Hook Up BFF's, success."

Rukia, who was now in a Gigai, moved a little bit away from Chizuru whose house she was forced to stay in. She shivered as she remembered the previous night when she was forced to shower with Chizuru.

Dex paused the story. "Chizuru and Rukia in the shower together! Why the hell don't you show us that scene?"

Jboy44 throws a rock at Dex's head, knocking him out. "Shut the hell up, Dex, you hentai."

The story continued when Uryu walked in. In a second, Ichigo and Uryu's locked and they both growled out, "YOU!"

Both had a mini flashback to when they were five.

both were practicing the Quincy bow and arrow only for Ichigo's arrows to be five times farther and faster than Uryu.

The five year old Uryu rolled around on the ground, screaming and crying. "NO FAIR! YOU CHEAT LIKE SOUL REAPERS ALWAYS DO!"

Zangetsu then command to the at the time physically five iIchigo , 'Winy little bitch.'

End flashback.

So now, after ten years, Uryu and Ichigo met once again, now both physically fifth teen. How will Uryu's embarrassment at not being as powerful a Quincy as Ichigo affect the new timeline? How will the cousin rivalry that started ten years ago effect the world? Find out next time.

To be continued…

Omake…

Dex was walking into a room. "Hello. I'm here to answer some of the questions we've been getting."

Dex walked over to a blackboard with the words 'the rules' written on it. "First off, some of you got confused over these, so left me break it down for you. Rule one: if Ichigo had a fight with someone, I can't fight them. Rule two: we can only restore the memories of the old timeline to ten people since we rewound time by ten years."

Dex then pointed to a picture of a butterfly. "The rule of not changing 'til you got your powers or someone started training you was meant to try and hold back on the butterflies, but since Ichigo and Orihime are dating, Uryu and Ichigo know each other as kids. Ichigo's mom is alive. Chizuru is a Soul Reaper and let's not forget the powered up Hollows. This rule clearly failed."

Dex then pointed to a picture of Ichigo and Orihime together. "Someone asked if Orihime's love for Ichigo returned with her memories. Answer, yes. When someone gets their old timeline memories back, they become their selves in canon, but at the start of the story."

Dex drank some water before saying, "Anyway, I bet some of you are thinking that since Ichigo battled almost everyone and I can't fight anyone who battled Ichigo, I'm pretty useless. Well, I'm not. I'm a master of time Kidō, mass destruction Kidō and healing Kidō. Plus, I'm not even going to spoil the power of my Zanpakutō."

End omake…


	5. Ichigo gone full power

After school, Ichigo stopped Chizuru and handed her a box. "Here. I went and picked up a Mod-Soul for you. You just pop it in your mouth and your soul comes out of your body so you can be a Soul Reaper without Rukia having to push you out."

Chizuru smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Ichigo, but what about your cousin, Uryu? From what you've told me about him, he's going to try to prove that he's better."

Ichigo looked around before whispering "Don't worry, because, don't tell Rukia this, but my Zanpakutō lets me turn into a Hollow." Chizuru's eyes widened as Ichigo continued.

"Before I was born, this Hollow that removed part of its' mask gained Soul Reaper powers and attacked my parents and someone who lived through a Hollow attack has a kid gets that Hollow's powers and, since the Hollow was part Soul Reaper, it merged with my Soul Reaper powers. I have full control over it, so don't worry."

Chizuru smiled and nodded. "I'm never worried about you, Ichigo. You've always been a Superman."

Dex paused the story. "This is just Ichigo and Chizuru's friendship. OK. Continue."

The story resumed.

Later that day, a swarm of Hollows appeared but, unlike Uryu's mistake with the Hollow bait in the original timeline, this time it had Hollows ranging from newborn to Adjuchas.

Ichigo appeared on the scene with his sword released.

Ichigo looked at his cousin before saying, "This is what I'm talking about. You're stuck in an outdated mindset. The stubbornness of the Quincy's is what made the Blood War happen. Now, thanks to you wanting do me in, you've all but doomed this town now." Ichigo's grip on his blade tightened.

Uryu was crying, he was on the ground beaten drained unable to fight the hollow's he summoned Ichigo was right. His unneeded desire to prove that the Quincy were stronger than Soul Reapers had doomed this down.

Ichigo held his sword out and yelled, "BANKAI!" Ichigo's clothes morphed into his Bankai outfit while his swords turned into a white and black version of Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo spoke. "Time for this Visored to rock." Ichigo summoned his Hollow Mask. His power was now equal to 5 Captains. In the background, Rukia saw that Ichigo's power was the same strange burst of Hollow spiritual energy she was sent to look for.

Ichigo crossed his swords, "The thing about being a Visored is that it gives one a third sword release. FALL, MUGETSU!"

Ichigo then transformed into the same Hollow form he had while facing Ulquiorra, but its' clothes were intact and it was holding two grey-colored Tensa Zangetsu.

In this form, Ichigo's power was equal to 13 captains. Even normal humans felt a chill, from his power he was the strongest their was on both sides of the hollow Soul reaper war.

In seconds, Ichigo vanished and, soon, every Hollow was being slashed in half by something moving so fast that it couldn't be seen.

In a matter of seconds, the Hollow doomsday was no more and Ichigo reappeared and returned to his sealed Zanpakutō form.

Rukia, who was in the background with Chizuru, fell to the ground out of fear.

Chizuru raced over to Ichigo, gave him a hug and kept talking about how cool he was.

Uryu was stunned by the power that Ichigo had. He had killed an army of Menos Grande Hollows in only seconds. 'So, that's the power of all the races in one. No way. I can never match that. I'd better get on his good side too.'

Dex paused the story once more. "Now, Uryu has been beyond scared straight. He now fears having to battle Ichigo, and also note that Ichigo is equal to 13 Captains' power level which is 13 average Captains. Plus, that's the normal power level in my world. "

Dex looked out at the reader. "Trust me. There are a lot of people above that level to come."

The story continued.

It was the following night. Ichigo was walking home. "Stupid Uryu, making a Hollow army appear and robbing me of Orihime time."

Zangetsu stated, "We still kicked ass today, King. We showed the world our true power which, now that I think about it, may not be a good thing."

Dex appeared. "Trust me. It's not. You radiate power and, with that level of power radiating out of control, anything near you that lives will grow stronger. Now, while that may be a good thing for Uryu and Chizuru, it's a bad thing for the Hollow factor, kid."

Ichigo just headed to his room, making a quiet stop to say goodnight to his sisters.

Once in his room, he saw Kon on his computer.

Ichigo looked at the plush. "OK, Kon. What the hell you doing?"

Kon looked at him. "Talking to Chizuru's Mod-Soul, Nozomi. I think I have a chance with her. The only problem is not having real bodies all the time."

Ichigo looked at him. "OK. Don't do anything with her in my body. I don't want people thinking I'm cheating on Orihime."

Kon looked at him and said, "Will do, bro."

Ichigo just thought to himself, 'Kon with a girlfriend? What's next?'

As Ichigo lay down on his bed face first, Zangetsu replied with, "I don't think either of us want to know the answer to that one, King."

Later that night, Yuzu was in the backyard with her mother, Masaki.

There were targets set up on the roof of the house. They stood 10 feet away from them with their backs to their fence.

Both summoned a Quincy bow, took aim and fired. Both hit the targets' center dead on.

Yuzu, the girl who couldn't see spirits clearly in the old timeline, was now a full-powered Quincy, now having more power than her twin sister, Karin.

Meanwhile, Chizuru couldn't sleep. Her Mod-Soul, Nozomi, who was in a rag doll's body, was still up on her computer. The sound of the typing was keeping her up.

In the closet, Rukia was being kept up by it, too.

Chizuru then said to herself, "Tomorrow, I'm changing my password."

Rukia was still thinking about Ichigo. He was the strongest Hollow on record, he was the son of a Quincy and had Soul Reaper powers. Something like that couldn't be real, but it was. Plus, it felt like she knew him.

Rukia soon fell asleep and dreamed about what it would be like if Ichigo didn't have his powers and his mother was dead and he had become a Substitute Soul Reaper instead of Chizuru.

She didn't know it, but it wasn't a dream. It was her memories of the old timeline.

At that time Dex, was reading a book on the time travel Kidō and read, "Sometimes, someone will regain their memories if they were alive and had a Zanpakutō at the point of time travel. This regaining of memories happens upon contact with the main time traveller which, in this case, is Ichigo and the speed is equal to their current power level."

Dex closed the book. "So, then, if someone was alive when Ichigo and I turned back the clock, they will gain their memories over time if they had a Zanpakutō before we rewound the time stream. We could use that ...Wait not to many of them were still a live if any. well any help is better then no help."

To be continued…


	6. chizuru's Days meet Bex

The next morning, Dex had just finished telling Ichigo what he found out the night before.

Ichigo looked at him. "So, people get their old timeline memories back if they know me and have a Zanpakutō, and were someone still technically alive at the point of time travel?"

Dex looked at him. "You used two memory links. You only have five left. By using this flaw in the time travel spell, we can give more people the powers they had in the old timeline ahead of time, making Soul Society ready for the Quincy's."

Ichigo grabbed his backpack and as he walked out the door. "I'll keep that in mind."

Meanwhile, in Chizuru's house…

Rukia was having a shower and panting. Her memories of the old timeline were returning. Before long, she was back. The Rukia who helped Ichigo get his powers. The Rukia of the old timeline was back.

She didn't know how Ichigo turned back the clock, but she was happy he did. She didn't know how she was back but she was happy it happened.

Meanwhile, in her room, Chizuru was getting ready for school. She took Nozomi out of her rag doll body and put her in her jacket pocket just in case she needed to switch places to stop some Hollows.

Chizuru put her backpack on and headed out of her room, humming happily. She kept on thinking, 'OK, now. You've got Orihime and Ichigo together, you're part of a superhero group and finally, Chizuru girl, you're the Queen of Bi. Nothing's gonna stop you now.'

Later, a little bit before school, Chizuru walked in to the classroom to see Ichigo and Orihime making out before class which made her smile. But, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Tatsuki sitting at her desk, sadly.

Chizuru sat down next to the girl and said, "Why so down in the dumps, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki looked over to her. "Well, if you must know, I didn't react well to Ichigo and Orihime."

Chizuru raised an eyebrow. "Did you try to kill him?" She saw Tatsuki nod. Chizuru just smirked. "So, you basically went yandere for Orihime. Really, girl. That's not healthy and, trust me. If Ichigo had meant business with you, you wouldn't be walking." She then added, under her breath so no one could hear"You would be like that Hollow army, yesterday."

Tatsuki rested her head on her right hand. "I know. It's just… Oh, I don't know what to say. I made Orihime cry."

Chizuru rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Tatsuki. You never know what will happen next, so don't be so down in the dumps and try to make it up to them. But, as for making Orihime cry, well, then, the universe is going to get you back for that one."

Tatsuki looked at her. "You never know what will happen next. It's not like a ghost is going to walk into my house and give me a wedgie."

Chizuru simply said, "Stranger things have happened."

After class, Chizuru headed to the bathroom where she took out Nozomi's Mod-Soul and ate it. Nozomi took over her body and Chizuru's soul was forced out, allowing her to take on her Soul Reaper form.

Chizuru looked at her Mod-Soul. "Remember: try to act like me. After all, I'm the Queen of Bi, so you have a big acting challenge ahead of you."

Nozomi put her – well, Chizuru's hands – on her – well, Chizuru's – hips and said, "Whatever." She then turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Chizuru watched her walk out. "She's a good actress. I almost thought she was me there for a second. Now, to teach Tatsuki that you really don't know what will happen."

Chizuru walked through the walls 'til she found Tatsuki walking down the hall. Then, she quickly grabbed her underpants and gave the girl a wedgie.

Everyone watching ran, screaming, "WEDGIE-GIVING GHOST ATTACK!"

Chizuru let go and Tatsuki's pants snapped, hurting it more, so the girl ran, saying, "I guess you really don't know what will happen next!"

Chizuru giggled to herself as she saw Uryu – Ichigo's not-as-cute-as-him cousin.

Uryu adjusted his glasses and simply said, "Grow up."

Chizuru put her hands on her hips and replied with, "Your one to talk, Mr almost-destroyed-the-town-over-Ichigo-showing-you-up-at-a-childhood-game!"

Uryu looked down and was soon in the emo corner. "Touché."

Chizuru triumphantly walked out of the school. "Might as well let Nozomi take this school day for me."

Once she was off school grounds, she saw Dex – Ichigo's clownish, yet know-it-all, friend.

Dex said, "Chizuru. Just the girl I was looking for. You are simply a Substitute Soul Reaper and don't have the powers of a full one. How about we fix that?"

Chizuru rubbed her chin. "Sure. Why not? It would give me something to do."

Dex smiled. "I'll only take a couple of minutes." He then pulled out a jar and said, "Way of Power: Affection #1 – Power Jar."

Chizuru felt her Soul Reaper powers leave her and become trapped in the jar. Leaving the girl in a white version of a Soul Reaper outfit with no sword and a chain on her chest.

Dex held up the jar witch held a green glow. "This are Rukia's powers. After school, we'll have Orihime heal her and return this to her."

He then pulled out a sports bottle which read 'power restorer' and something purple was inside. "Now, drink this. It's meant to return or give powers. It's how Ichigo's parents got theirs back."

Chizuru took it, opened it and held her nose as she drank it. Once she finished it, her Soul Reaper outfit returned to normal, as did her katana, and the chain on her chest vanished.

Dex turned around and said, "There. You now have your own Soul Reaper powers so you can do a sword release when you find your blade's name."

Dex then vanished, just leaving Chizuru there.

Chizuru just blinked before saying, "What a strange-ass guy. How did Ichigo meet him anyway?"

She quickly waved it off and just continued on her way 'til she saw a Hollow up on someone's house.

She jumped up there to see a turtle-like Hollow, so she drew her katana, failing to see that its' hand guard was now heart-shaped and the wrapping on the handle had become pink.

The Hollow looked at her and charged a Cero as Chizuru heard a voice say "My name is Kyu-…"

As the Cero head for her, Chizuru yelled out, "Shoot, Kyu-piddo (cupid)!"

Chizuru's sword turned into a large white bow with ping hearts on the end and a quiver appeared on her back filled with arrows that had heart-shaped arrowheads.

Chizuru fired one of the arrows and it went through the Cero, making it dispel.

The arrow hit the Hollow in the head, making it vanish.

Chizuru resealed her Zanpakutō as she said, "Got my own powers, released my sword, pulled a prank and killed a Hollow. I've gotten a lot done so far."

Dex hit the pause button on the story. "Chizuru is a fast learner, isn't she?"

The story then continued as Chizuru kept looking around the town. She had been a Soul Reaper for three days, so it was still weird seeing spirits which she always performed Konsō on to send them to the other side when she found them.

But, it was weird to not be seen by most of the town. She would see a wave heading her way every now and a then, but she could never be sure if it was for her or someone behind her, so she always waved back just in case.

Chizuru looked both ways before crossing the street out of habit even though the cars would go right through her if she got hit.

She kept looking around 'til she saw a woman in her early 20's. She had red hair and was dressed in a pink sundress. The woman walked right up to her and said, "Miss Soul Reaper, do you know where I can find my brother Dex?"

Needless to say, Chizuru was shocked. After all, this was the first time anyone who didn't have superpowers spoke to her in her Soul Reaper form. "He hangs around my friend Ichigo a lot. He would be able to help you find him."

The woman said, "Thanks. My name's Bex." Chizuru just stared out into space for a second. Dex's sister was named Bex. Dex and Bex.

Dex paused the story, looked at to the readers and put his finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhh. If we're very very quiet, she won't find me."

Bex walked up behind him and said, "That's what you think, silly brother." Dex gulped as his sister restarted the story.

Later, after school, Rukia had been healed by Orihime, had been given her powers back and had been brought in to the loop by Dex when Chizuru walked over to them and said, "Dex, your sister's here to see you."

Bex then walked into Dex's sight making the otherworldly clown turn around and run like the devil was after him as he screamed.

Bex ran after him. "You're not going anywhere, brother." She then took off after him.

Ichigo, who had just watched that, said, "Things just got 50% weirder around here."

To be continued…

Dex was panting. "Please, readers, review, for your reviews make me more powerful and I'm going to need all the power I can to not get killed by my sister."


	7. Fastward new Kenpachi

After bringing Chizuru into the loop, the gang headed to Urahara's shop

Once there Bex began to speak , "The rules of time travel also call for key events to go as they should have, so my dear brother called for one of this" She then pulled out a box with a red button. "This is a one use fast forward button. when pushed it moves time along as closely as it can to original time line."

Dex then spoke up, "I called for it because for Aizen betrayal to be revealed Rukia needs to be captured. As it is not only would those that will come for her be out matched now but no one would be willing to let it happen leaving me with not choice but to use it. Sister please hit the button"

She then hit it.

In a second, Thanks to time altering. Ichigo found himself using his two-bladed Bankai against Kenpachi.

Kenpachi came in with a swing as he said, "Don't tell me that you're one of those weak Soul Reapers who rely on their sword."

Ichigo blocked the swing with one of his blades and then slashed Kenpachi across the chest with the other.

Kenpachi jumped back in shock as Ichigo said, "Your sword if a part of you. Saying you shouldn't rely on it is like saying you don't need arms or legs, dumbass. Besides, Zangetsu here is the strongest melee Zanpakutō there is. If you want even the slightest hint of hope against me, then you will need your sword's power. "

Kenpachi held the wound on his chest as he looked at the blood. "Pray tell, why is your blade the strongest?"

Ichigo smirked as he moved his hand over his face, making his Hollow mask appear. All of Soul Society start to shake as Ichigo said, "He grants me the power of a Hollow."

In a second, Ichigo was in front of Kenpachi and delivered a powerful kick to his gut, making the blood-thirsty demon fall to the ground and let go of his blade.

Ichigo stood on top of him and put his swords at his neck. His Hollow mask vanished as he said, "You lose and only live because I let you."

Yachiru, who had been watching, fainted from seeing Ken-chan lose so easily.

Ichigo looked at the defeated Kenpachi and said, "Also, I didn't use my full power."

Ichigo got off of Kenpachi and turned to leave but, out of nowhere, he heard a scream and turned around to see Kaname Tōsen who had his blade in Kenpachi's neck.

Yachiru, who had just woken up in time to see Kenpachi dying and fainted, as did all of Kenpachi's division who had just arrived.

Kaname pulled his sword from the fallen Kenpachi's neck. "I thought he was a true demon that needed to die for peace, but now I see that you are more of a demon then he is. You shall die this day by my blade, unnamed Visored."

Ichigo re-summoned his mask and said, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, son of former Captain Isshin Shiba and the Quincy Masaki Kurosaki, and the only one who is a monster is you, Mr murderer."

Kaname looked at him as he said, "You cannot even understand what makes a true monster, you fool. Bankai." Ichigo then lost all of his senses.

Ichigo became trapped in Kaname's Bankai, robbed of all senses. Ichigo remembered back when he was training with Dex.

Flashback to when Ichigo was 10…

He and Dex were in the Visored's warehouse.

Dex pointed to two Hiyori's. "One is the real Hiyori. One is Shinji with an illusion spell cast upon him. This is a weaker version of Aizen's sword's power. You're part Quincy, so you can absorb the spiritual energy that the illusion is made of, thereby undoing it or, at the very least, you will be able to see through it. The perfect counter won't you say?"

End flashback…

Ichigo felt a sword flash by his right shoulder as he thought, 'I was never able to fully undo it, but I could see through it and Kaname's swords are just a one-trick version of Aizen's sword, so maybe it'll work here.'

Ichigo closed his eyes, or at least he thought he did, as he began to feel the reiatsu from the Bankai entering his body. He couldn't see it, but his outfit turned white, his mask turned black and the lines on his Hollow mask's red markings turned blue.

Inside Ichigo's inner world, a dark shadow was forming in a building's window. This was the old man, formerly known as Zangetsu. Through the use of his Quincy powers, Ichigo had restored him and Ichigo's sight.

Back in the battle, Kaname was about to slash Ichigo again when he blocked the attack with the blade in his right hand, shocking the blind swordsman.

Ichigo didn't know if he was saying this or thinking it, but he believed he said, "I've absorbed some of your Bankai's power through the Quincy powers I gained from my mother. Your Bankai has been weakened, so it can no longer take away my sight."

From the shocked look on Kaname's face, Ichigo knew that he had said this. A second later, one of Ichigo's swords went through Kaname's head, killing him and ending the Bankai.

With the Bankai gone, Kenpachi's Division saw Ichigo standing as the winner as his colors returned to normal.

Someone from Kenpachi's division walked over to him with a Captain's jacket. "Sir, Kenpachi's last words were that he wished for you to take care or Yachiru and replace him has both Kenpachi and as Captain as you are the only one to ever defeat him"

Ichigo removed his mask. He was sad that Kenpachi, one of his friends from the old timeline, wouldn't be there, but he put on the Captain's jacket and said, "Alright, men. The first order of business is to rescue Rukia and find the group that I came here with."

All of the Eleventh Division except Yachiru said, "Sir, yes sir," and left.

Ichigo then thought he heard Kenpachi say, "Kid, you be the father that Yachiru deserves or I'll hurt you."

Ichigo smiled as he walked over, picked up a still-crying Yachiru and thought, 'Same old Kenpachi, and don't worry, old friend. I will.'

To be continued…


	8. Aizen gets away

Ichigo's first act as Captain of the 11th Division was to send out his men to gather up Chad, Uryu , Orihime, Yachiru and any other people from the human world and keep then safe in the Division barracks. The second order was to hunt down Gin.

Ichigo rushed off to Find Rukia, "got dam it I wish I know who was all here! Got dam time travel!"

He then saw Renji had already saved Rukia, who were both running from Aizen. For Aizen just got his hands on the Hōgyoku!

Ichigo summoned his mask as Aizen released his Zanpakutō. Before the gathered Soul Reapers were caught in it, Ichigo's colors inverted again, signalling that he was absorbing some of the blade's reiatsu, to weapon it by way of the counter Dex taught him. Ichigo then charged, double-bladed Bankai in hand and slashed Aizen across the chest.

The shocked traitor fell down and dropped his sword. Ichigo looked at him. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Captain Isshin Shiba and his Quincy wife. I've used my Quincy abilities to absorb some of your sword's power, Aizen, weakening it! Everyone can clearly see through your tricks, now. "

Aizen was shocked, but quickly smirked. "I see. So my first Soul Reaper-Hollow hybrid White's spiritual echo left behind in your parents from his attack fused with your natural Soul Reaper abilities, giving you the power of all three races and you clearly know how to use them to their fullest. Join me, boy, and we can rule the world as gods."

Ichigo flipped his grip on his left sword so he was holding it upside down. Then, he brought it down, stabbing Aizen in the leg and making him scream. "I've killed your blind swordsman, already, and Gin's not coming."

A scream that was clearly Gin being chased by the 11th Division could be heard all over Soul Society.

Aizen's face looked shocked, showing the pain that he was in as he held the Hōgyoku tightly. "Why fight for them? You are part Hollow. They will never accept you."

Ichigo looked down at him so that Aizen could see the fire in his eyes. "That may be true, but you almost killed my mother and cost my father his powers. That stain on their honor can only be removed by me removing your head."

Aizen gulped as the Hōgyoku glowed brightly, forcing Ichigo away. Aizen yelled out, "Then, fair well . We will meet again as two gods in battle. Sentan Hakuja."

When the light died down, Aizen was gone and Ichigo's colors had returned to normal.

Yomamato then charged "Die hollow!" the old man brought down the full mighty of his sword's first release down upon Ichigo, only for Ichigo to hold back the flames with his right hand. The flames could not burn him, as he held them all back with out harm.

The old man's flames, said to be unstoppable, had been stopped as easily as swatting a fly by a teenager. Ichigo removed his mask and said. "Now that you have that out of your system, Kenpachi was killed by one of Aizen's co-conspirators. Before he died, he appointed me as his replacement, seeing as I defeated him in battle. Now, seeing that three Captains became turn, turncoats, I think it is cause for a Captain meeting, don't you Head Captain Yamamoto?"

Meanwhile in the 11th barracks…

Chad, Uryu and Chizuru, who were clearly a part of the Rescue Rukia operation in, were recovering while Orihime was tickling Yachiru. The little pink-haired girl was rolling on the ground, laughing.

Chizuru watched it and said, "Well, Orihime took to her boyfriend having a daughter well."

Dex paused the story and rubbed his neck, while he had his head tilted at an odd angle. "Sorry. I'm a chapter late. My sister put me in a head lock so hard that my neck locked up like this. Why did you bring Bex into this Mr writer man?"

The story moved on with Dex's question unanswered.

Yumichika entered with a tray of drinks. "Would anyone care for some tea?"

Uryu happily took a cup and said. "Thank you."

Yumichika took this time to ask, "You're the Captain's cousin, right?" Uryu nodded, so Yumichika asked a follow-up question. "How does he know so much about everyone? We never told him our names, yet he knows us by name and knows the names of our blades. How can that be?"

Uryu took a sip of his tea and then answered, "Beats me. We never really got along."

Chizuru took a cup a tea off of Yumichika's tray as she said, "Simple, good looking. He's from the future."

Uryu just looked at her and said, "The worst part is that that kind of makes sense."

Yachiru was still rolling on the ground as Orihime tickled her tummy, but the little girl managed to laugh out, "Please stop it, Mommy." Orihime's eyes lit up as she stopped and pulled Yachiru in to a hug.

Chad quietly took a cup of tea and sat down.

To be continued…

Dex walked out. "Come on, Mr writer man. Answer me. Why did you bring my evil she-twin into this story?"

Jboy44 said, "No. I made you. You answer to me. I don't answer to you."

Dex turned to leave as he said, "Yes sir."

Bex walked in. "The next chapter is meeting room hell – how to tell your parents they now have an adopted granddaughter. Now, goodnight everyone. If we get enough reviews, I won't hurt Dex anymore."


	9. First night as a parent

Before the meeting, Ichigo took time to speak with some Captains. He told Sajin that he knew that he was a wolf man and he hoped they could be friends.

Ichigo looked at the wolf man and said, "Sajin, we were both born different. We are both powerful. I don't see any reason we can't get along. Besides, a true friend doesn't care how different you are. So, take of the helmet. Either people like you for you or they don't. I know you are of the werewolf clan and are a wolf man. If the friends accept me and I'm part hollow, why won't those you call friend accept you?"

For the first time, the dog man felt like he had a true friend, someone who didn't care about his fur, so the giant wolf man crushed Ichigo in a hug which made the carrot-topped hero gasp for air, "I don't know how you about this but Thank you!" the wolf man then let go of Ichigo and removed his helmet

Needless to say, the dog man voted in Ichigo's favor.

Ichigo spoke with Suì-Fēng who asked if Yoruichi was still alive. After all, she found out that her old teacher was wrongfully punished.

Ichigo looked at Suì-Fēng, the ice queen bee. "I not only know that Yoruichi is still live, but where she lives. Come on down to the human world and I'll take you to her."

Suì-Fēng turned around and simply said, "You have my vote."

Toshiro, who formerly worked under his father, was happily asking about Isshin. "How's your father doing?"

Ichigo smiled and said. "My dad's doing just fine. His powers came back and he hopes to come back and check in on the Division he left you. If you're ever in the living world, here's our address. He would love to see you again."

Ichigo then handed the ice dragon Captain a card. Toshiro smiled and voted in his favor.

Byakuya needlessly voted for Ichigo to be allowed to be a Captain seeing as Ichigo saved his sister.

Mayuri want to see more of Ichigo's power, so he voted for him. With five out of the nine remaining Captains in his favour, Ichigo was instated as Caption of the 11th Division.

Ichigo could feel the death glares form the other Captains who were not on his side yet, but he paid them no mind. He Orihime and a daughter to get back to.

Ichigo headed in to the 11th Division's barracks to see Orihime holding a sleeping Yachiru in her arms. She looked so much like a mother. He could hear Zangetsu say, "She's a natural, King, but no little babies better be in her 'til after the Quincy assholes are all dead."

Uryu walked over to Ichigo and said, "So, you're from the future. Why haven't you restored my memories of the old timeline?"

Chad walked by on his way out of the bathroom as he said, "No one likes the asshole you used to be."

Uryu's jaw dropped as Ichigo waved to Chad and said, "You took the words out of my mouth, Chad old buddy."

Ichigo walked over to Orihime and gave her a kiss. It was short but loving.

Orihime looked down at Yachiru. "She's so cute when she's asleep. How do you think your parents will react to this?"

Ichigo turned pale as he thought of all the possible reactions from his parents. None of them were good.

Zangetsu commented on Ichigo's paleness by saying, "You're so pale that you're starting to look like me there, King."

Yumichika stumbled into the room, his clothes messed up. "Sir, I request to be stationed as far away as possible from that Chizuru girl, because I can't take what she does." He grabbed Ichigo's shirt to try and hold himself up as he fell to his knees, too weak to stand.

Ichigo looked at him. "So, she got you in bed, you unlucky soul. Fine. As official Captain, my first act is to station Chizuru as an official apart of this Division in the human world with myself while you run the Division in my absence."

Yumichika was on the ground kissing his feet. "Thank you sir. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Uryu looked at this and only said, "Creepy."

Later the Senkaimon gate, Ichigo, Orihime – who was still holding Yachiru in her arms – Chizuru, Chad and Uryu were leaving Soul Society through the gate.

Once back in the human world, Ichigo gave Orihime another kiss before he said, "You head off to Urahara and get Yachiru a Gigai. I need to recruit the other Visored."

She smiled and nodded as Ichigo left.

At the shop, Yachiru was waking up inside of her new Gigai which was dressed in the same clothes as her Soul Reaper self. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Where's daddy?"

Orihime smiled. "He went to get some more friends on our side."

Masaki then kicked down the front door to the shop and yelled out, "WHERE'S MY GRANDDAUGHTER?!"

Yachiru jumped into Orihime's arms and started shivering. "Who's that?"

Orihime had a sweat drop as she said, "Your grandma."

Meanwhile, Dex the otherworldly clown was panting on side of the road. He had finally lost his evil she-twin. He was out of breath as he saw Ichigo coming back from the docks.

Dex waved at him as he tried to catch his breath. "Yo, Ichigo. What's with the captain cosplay?"

Ichigo looked at him and said, "I'm officially a Captain, making me the first ever second generation Captain. I just got back from recruiting the other Visored's. Now, I have to go and break the news to my parents that they now have a granddaughter."

He walked past Dex as his face morphed in to a 'what the hell' face as he yelled, "SAY WHAT NOW?!"

As it turned out, his parents took to being grandparents very well. His mom kept trying to get Yachiru to put on Karin and Yuzu's old clothes which the little pink-haired girl didn't want and his father kept giving her sugar, so Yachiru was running up the walls to try to get away from Masaki.

Karin and Yuzu were laughing their asses off at the display.

Ichigo was just growling. After all, his parents were just hyping Yachiru up and, as her dad, he was going to be the one to have to wrestle the hyped-up chibi to sleep and getting Yachiru to sleep was Ichigo's greatest battle yet. It was stormy that night, so the lighting kept scaring her. The girl who watched her birth parents get murdered and played in blood was scared of lighting, and when she did go to sleep, she kept having nightmares of Kenpachi's death which made her wake up crying every hour, on the hour.

So, in the end, Ichigo ended up having to rock her and hold her all night long to get her to sleep.

When morning came, his father opened the door to see Ichigo who had bags under his eyes as he kept rocking Yachiru.

Isshin smiled and whispered, "Welcome to parenthood, son." He then closed the door and left them.

Thank all that was good that today was Saturday so he had two whole days to get used to being a parent in high school, get Yachiru in school and get her used to living in the human world, get her the papers that were needed to prove that she was real and help the girl to get over her night terrors. Oh, joy.

Downstairs, Isshin heard a knock on the door, so he opened it and saw Toshiro. Right away, he picked him up, threw him in the air and caught him like a baby just like he used to, "How I missed my little guy!"

To be continued…


	10. Thing in motion

It was the start of the week.

In the Kurosaki household, Yachiru was dressed in a school uniform, ready for her first day of school.

She was waiting for her adopted father, Ichigo, to come in so that they could go.

Ichigo walked in, picked her up and turned her upside down for a second. This made a mini mountain of candy fall from Yachiru who was crying, "My candy!"

Ichigo turned the girl right-side up again and asked her, "You remember the rules?"

Yachiru put her hand to her chin as she thought for a moment."… Uh… No fighting. No attacking… Listen to the teacher?"

Ichigo said, "That's the rules. Let's go."

A little while after Ichigo dropped Yachiru off at her class, the teacher came out to talk to him.

The female teacher said, "So, you're the new girl's adopted dad?"

Ichigo nodded and said, "Yes, and whatever you, don't give her sugar!"

The woman said, "I've been a teacher for years. I think I know how to handle children." She then left and slammed the door behind her.

Zangetsu was just shaking his head. "She's dead meat, King."

Ichigo just turned to make it to his school before the bell rang and, luckily for him, his super speed saved his bacon.

The moment he made it to his classroom, the bell rang.

Ichigo took his seat next to a smiling Orihime as his teacher, Misato, said, "Class, we have four new students joining us today, so everyone, please welcome Suì-Fēng, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame and Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Ichigo, Orihime and Chad's eyes widened as they all had the same thought. Damn butterfly effect.

After school, Orihime and Ichigo snuck away to go and pick up Yachiru, or so they thought.

Ikkaku jumped out of nowhere, giving the couple a scare as he asked, "How may I be of service, Captain?"

Ichigo had a tick mark on his head as he said, "First, don't do that again. Second, go with Suì-Fēng to the Urahara shop. Seeing her sensei again will keep her out of our hair."

The bold man smiled and said, "Sir, yes sir." With that, he vanished.

Orihime took a moment to ask one thing. "Was he always that weird?"

Ichigo gave a 'don't know' shrug as he pulled Orihime along to Yachiru's school. Once there, the two saw Yachiru's teacher come out. Her hair was messed up and she had a 'please kill me' look.

Ichigo facepalmed. "You gave my daughter sugar, didn't you?"

The teacher nodded.

Ichigo simply said, "I warned you."

Yachiru then ran out and grabbed onto both Orihime and Ichigo's hands and the three of them left as Yachiru said, "See you tomorrow, teacher lady."

The teacher then fainted.

Meanwhile, in Las Noches.

Aizen sat on his throne, now healed from his battle with Ichigo. "That boy… How do I take him out of the equation? Let's see, now… Kidnap his girlfriend. No, that would be suicide."

He placed his hand on his chin as he smirked devilishly. "I'll just kidnap all of his non-spiritually aware friends, more hostages the better, against a true being who transcended the races ."

Meanwhile, in Urahara's training field.

Chizuru was training with her Zanpakutō Kyu-piddo.

Kyu-piddo was a strange Zanpakutō. To start with, it was more like a Quincy spirit weapon than a Zanpakutō. Chizuru also saw that her arrowheads were different colors. Some arrowheads were red, blue, yellow or green.

Chizuru loaded a red-tipped arrow, focused her spirit energy into it and fired it at a stone wall. The red tipped arrow burst into flames when it hit.

She loaded another arrow, this time a blue one. Once more, she channelled her Reiryoku into the arrow and fired it. This time, the blue-tipped arrow turned into water, putting out the red arrow's flames.

Urahara saw this and his jaw dropped. "Impossible. Zanpakutō can't use more than one element."

Dex then walked in, covered in bandages. "Normal Zanpakutō can't, but mutated ones can. In my universe, crossbreeds between Hollows, Soul Reapers and Quincy are common, so we found out that crossbred Zanpakutō are mutants that break the normal rules."

Chizuru and Urahara looked at him as he pulled a projector screen down out of nowhere. On the screen, a picture of Zangetsu appeared. "Ichigo's Zangetsu is a mutant. His Hollow powers allow the blade to have a third release in the form of his full Hollow form which breaks the rule of two states of release. "

The image of Zangetsu was replaced by a picture of Chizuru using her bow and arrows. "Kyu-piddo is also clearly a mutant. My guess is that it's bow and arrow-like form comes from Chizuru somehow having Quincy blood in her, thereby making her Zanpakutō a half-Quincy spirit weapon, allowing her to break the rule of having only one element."

Dex made the projector screen vanish when he finished. "So, Chizuru's blade is a mutant, so the normal rules don't apply to her, to make it short. Any questions?"

Urahara, who had written all of that down, raised his hand like he was a kid in school.

Chizuru just resealed her Zanpakutō and left to go somewhere that was more normal.

But, in that town, there is no normal.

While this was going on, Uryu was having a crisis regarding his ideals. He had just killed a Hollow, but why did he do it? He would have said Quincy pride, but what did that get him so far? Having to live with the guilt of having almost destroyed a town and everyone in it and being such a jerk that no one liked him in the future.

Uryu thought about the whole 'Ichigo is from the future' thing. He was here to change it for the better. Then, just maybe, he could change his future. Uryu looked up at the sky and said, "From this moment forth, I shun Quincy pride. It's good for nothing. I shall only fight for what's right. I'll be a hero, not a Quincy."

Dex stopped the story. "His Quincy pride is broken. This means that he won't end up joining Wandenreich. So, get ready, readers because, from this point on, Uryu is a new man."

Bex grabbed Dex by the ear and yelled, "STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL, DUMBASS!"

The story continued.

Uryu smiled for once as he placed his hands in his pocket. He knew his father wouldn't want him in the house when he found out about his sons new outlook on life, but he was sure that his cousin, Ichigo, could put him up for a while.

One hour later…

Masaki answered her front door to see Uryu. "What do you want?" she asked him, ready to shoot.

Uryu said, "I gave up on Quincy pride, and said I want to be a hero like my soul reaper cousin and my father kicked me out. Can I please sleep on your couch?"

Masaki smiled and said, "Finally. Another Quincy who realized that pride was killing us. You may sleep on our couch as long as you want."

Uryu said thank you as he walked in.

To be continued…

Next chapter, the first contact of the Arrancar and kidnapped friends!"


	11. Revenge of the butterfly effect!

It was night time. Ichigo was out. He knew that Grimmjow would show up with his Fracción. He couldn't remember when, but he knew that it would be close.

Thus, when he did show up, Ichigo was ready and had the other Soul Reapers on red alert.

Most of the battles against the Fracción happened in the same way as before, but now Nakeem was killed by Suì-Fēng in two hits. But, that's the butterfly effect for you.

Right then, Ichigo was battling Grimmjow in the air. Zangetsu was in his sealed form.

Grimmjow went in to punch him, but Ichigo just blocked it with the flat front of his sword. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow as he growled in anger. "This is stupid, Grimmjow. Aizen will just betray you. After all, he believes that all Hollows are worthless beasts."

Grimmjow was growling with rage. He was Espada number six, one of the strongest Hollows, and this orange-haired punk kid in a Captains coat was talking down to him, blocking everything he threw at him with an unreleased sword. "ALL SOUL REAPERS THINK LIKE THAT, YOU SNOT NOSE BRAT!"

Ichigo held his sword with both hands as Grimmjow drew his blade. "Cut through the skies, Zangetsu."

Ichigo's blade gave off a blue glow as Ichigo pulled his hands apart, making his sword split into two blades, the larger of which rested in his right hand.

Grimmjow went in to slash Ichigo just for the boy to cross his swords, catching Grimmjow's sword between them.

Ichigo kicked the blue-haired Arrancar away as moved his right hand over his face, making a Hollow mask appear over his face.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

Ichigo shouldered his larger blade while he stood in the air with the smaller blade down. "I'm no Soul Reaper, Grimmjow, as you can plainly see, so believe me when I say that Aizen will kill you himself if he thinks that you're of no use to him. Turn back now."

Grimmjow just growled. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU FREAK! AT LEAST I HAVE A RACE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE, FREAK?! IF ANYTHING, THE OTHER SOUL REAPERS WILL KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS FUCKING OVER WITH!"

Ichigo looked at the panther Arrancar. "Then, we're in the same boat."

An enraged Grimmjow charged at Ichigo, both hands on his blade, only for Ichigo to slice off his right arm with his smaller sword.

Grimmjow screamed in pain as he dropped his blade and fell from the sky.

Ichigo removed his Hollow mask with a single thought. 'Some people just can't change.'

Zangetsu then spoke up. "Sad, but true, King. Don't waste one of the remaining five memory chains on him, King."

Ichigo responded to his sword out loud. "I won't, Zangetsu. It would be a waste of time and of an ace in the hole."

Ichigo looked around to see Grimmjow's Fracción defeated and said Arrancar leaving through a Garganta. Grimmjow was holding his sword in his left arm as his right regrew. "IT DOESN'T MATTER! I WAS JUST A DISTRACTION! MY OTHER FRIENDS HAVE THOSE NORMAL HUMANS YOU HANG AROUND WITH, CARROT TOP! I STILL FUCKING WIN!"

With those words said, the Garganta closed, making Grimmjow disappear.

Ichigo paled. He looked paler than he did in his full Hollow from. He quickly vanished to check on his friends.

First, he visited Keigo's house and went to his room to see that his human friend's room was ransacked. He left to go to Tatsuki's house to see the same thing. Once more, the same sight awaited him at Mizuiro's house.

Ichigo dropped his swords as he fell to his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks. He placed his hands on his head as he screamed out, "FUCK YOU, BUTTERFLY EFFECT!"

Dex paused the story. "He may have handled Grimmjow much more easily, but with all the power he had, he still failed to keep his friends safe. Since I took him back, he let his power go to his head, believing that his new power would make his enemies fall easily before him, but he was wrong. Aizen had outsmarted him."

Bex appeared behind her brother Dex. "With this, his knowledge of the Winter War in the old timeline is now useless. Aizen's plan has changed. Instead of kidnapping the love of his life, he has captured his three powerless friends. Now, with them brought into the fight, can Ichigo use his power to save them?"

Dex looked out to you, the reader. "Before now, this story was on training wheels as Ichigo could counter everything that he knew would happen. Now, he knows nothing. The timeline has completely diverged from the original."

The story continued.

Ichigo stood up, still in tears as he grabbed his blades and gripped them tightly. So tightly that his palms started to bleed. "Aizen. I'll make sure you die this time."

Next chapter, the gloves are off. Rescue is a go!


	12. Chizuru bankai Karakura-raizer

Getting to Hueco Mundo happened just like it did in the original timeline but, this time, instead of Ichigo, Chad and Uryu going alone, it was Orihime, Ichigo, Uryu, Yachiru, Chizuru and Chad. Like before, they were inside of that dark underground tunnel.

Yachiru was riding on Ichigo's shoulder like she did with Kenpachi. "Daddy, are we lost?"

Ichigo looked to the little girl on his shoulder. "Not too sure. It's so dark in here."

Uryu pulled out a Seele Schneider and turned it on. The light from its' energy blade lit up the dark tunnel. "That solves that problem."

Chad looked at him and thought, 'If his original timeline self had thought of that, we wouldn't have wasted so much time down here.'

Chizuru walked with an arrow loaded into Kyu-piddo. "No Hollow is going to jump out at me." She looked around, read to fire at anything that looked like a Hollow or Arrancar.

Orihime stood close by Ichigo. "We are going to have one awkward moment with our friends when this is over with."

Chad spoke up for the first time. "That's an understatement Orihime."

Ichigo stopped the gang and pointed down to a pressure plate. "Step over that plate." Everyone listened.

Uryu looked at his gangs fearless leader. "So Mr Future Man, any idea what's at the end of this tunnel?" he said with a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ichigo didn't look at him. "In the old timeline, two guards were here. One was always in his released from and had rapid fire mini Ceros for a weapon. The other was a swordless Arrancar who gathered energy in the air inside of his fist so he could crush people super punches,. The latter's attacks stops Quincy spirit weapons from forming and firing correctly"

Chizuru got up and said, "I call Mr Punch-in-stein. I have a fire arrow with his name on it." She then showed the gang that she had written Mr Punch-in-stein on one of her fire arrows.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "If they are here. After all, in the old timeline they kidnapped Orihime, not our normal friends."

Chad readied his two Fullbringer arms and said, "The rapid shooter is mine. I wish to see just how much stronger I have become by facing him once more."

Uryu looked at him. "Am I the only one here besides Chizuru and Yachiru who isn't from the future?"

Orihime smiled and said, "Yes, you are."

A light shone at the end of the tunnel, so Uryu put away his Seele Schneider. "Well, we won't need this anymore."

There stood Demoura and Aisslinger.

Chizuru quickly fired off a fire arrow at Demoura who slapped it away. Chad jumped at Aisslinger.

Ichigo watched on as he said, "They've got this."

Aisslinger fired off his blasts, but Chad just blocked it with his Brazo Derecho del Gigante and Chad ran at him, using his shield for cover.

Before Aisslinger had any time to react, he got a La Muerte to the gut. The Hollow was slammed against the wall making a skull-shaped mark appear behind him.

The quick shooter Hollow fell to the ground, knocked out cold, showing that, this time around, a truly compete Fullbringer Chad was too powerful for him.

With Chizuru, she was shooting off all kinds of arrows at Demoura, but the hulking Arrancar kept slapping them away.

Chizuru looked at him. "I was saving this for later, but now looks like a good time. Bankai."

Everyone gasped as light covered Chizuru and, when it was gone, Chizuru's changed.

First, her outfit was different. Her sandals where replaced by Roman high heel sandal boots. Her pants morphed into a black mini skirt. Her top was now a black tank top. Leather gauntlets appeared on her arms. She now also had shoulder plates.

Her glasses vanished and her hair now came down to her shoulders. Her bow had changed as well. It now was twice its old size. It looked to be two curved sword blades hooked together at the handle. Her quiver was now across her back.

Her arrows were twice as big, too, and had ninja style knife heads, also colored to match their elemental powers.

Chizuru loaded one of her new fire arrows at the stunned Demoura. "Allow me to introduce you to you to Gekido Shita Kyu-piddo (Enraged Cupid.)" She fired and, when Demoura tried to slap the arrow away, it bursts into a giant fireball, turning the large dumbass to ash.

With her enemy now charcoal, her Zanpakutō returned to its normal katana form and she returned to her normal form. Chizuru panted. "I've only got enough power to use one shot in Bankai right now."

Orihime was stunned like everyone else. "Chizuru. How did you get a Bankai?"

Chizuru simply answered between pants, "Urahara."

They all just moved on out of the desert. The next stop was Nel.

Meanwhile, back home…

Kon was using Ichigo's body and his Fullbring to keep the town safe. "At least I have Ichigo's cool Fullbring, not just my super jumps. Just imagine it. I was made to fight Hollows and they only gave me super jumping powers. How stupid is that?"

Kon spotted a sun floor-like Hollow about to eat a lady, so he jumped in and kicked the Hollow in the face with both his feet.

He flipped off the floor child Hollow's face to the ground and told the lady to run.

The lady ran as the Hollow cried and its' tears were rocketing towards him.

Kon pulled out his Fullbring blade and quickly used his smaller-than-Isshin Getsuga Tensho. The moon-shaped energy slash, blocking the rapid firing Ceros coming from the Hollow's eyes.

A Qunicy arrow then hit the floor Hollow dead between the eyes. Kon turned to see Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu, riding what looked like a flaming lion. "Don't worry. Raku and I've got your back, Kon."

Kon looked at her and said, "I have your brother's fullbring powers. I can handle the Hollows myself, Yuzu. You head home."

Karin then walked in in the Karakura-Raizer Tiny Devil suit. "No can do, fake brother. Hollow's are gathering together up there." She then pointed to airborne Hollows in the sky, fusing together into some kind of castle.

Kon blinked a couple of times in confusion. "How did I miss that?"

Nozomi, who was using Chizuru's body, jumped down into the scene as Karakura-Raizer Beast. "They just started, so Urahara made Karin and I these super suits to help you stop it."

Raku, the flaming spirit lion, roared. Yuzu translated the roar as, "He says 'Hop on my back I shall take us to the castle.'"

Kon jumped in to the air and a green plate form appeared below his feet keeping him up. "I can get by on Bringer Light."

Karin took to the air. "My Tiny Devil suit lets me fly."

Nozomi hopped on to the lion's back. "OK, then. To the castle." She pointed at the floating castle made of Hollow's, making the lion fly in to the air.

Kon watched this and said, "A flying lion. You don't see that shit every day, now, do you?"

The Mod-Soul just shook it off and started using Bringer Light to jump to the castle. Once the team was there, they were greeted by five mantis Hollows.

Raku jumped from under Yuzu and Nozomi's butts, lunged at one of the mantis's and started to eat it.

Yuzu summoned her spirit bow and fired one mantis killing it.

Karin jumped up and kicked the third mantis's head off.

Nozomi gave the fourth a fire punch to the head that killed it.

Finally, Kon just cut the last one in the head before saying, "They're all weak ass Hollows. That's why they're grouping together. They need to use numbers to stand any chance."

Nozomi then spoke up. "Urahara scanned this place. There's a machine that's gathering the Hollow's power in one place. He said that they were either charging up one Hollow or making some kind of bomb to destroy the town. You're the strongest one here. We'll handle the Hollows. You find out what's in the heart of this place."

Kon nodded as Nozomi gave him a quick kiss for luck.

Kon took off with Bringer Light. He slashed through a lot of weak Hollows 'til he came to the castle's heart and his eyes widened.

Built into the floor of the castle was a large monster. Its' body was only waist up as its' lower half looked to be part of the castle. Its' Hollow hole was in its' chest. Its' head was just one eye above a skull mask. It had no neck. It only had one arm on its' right side. Its' hand was a spiked mace.

On its' back was a tank hooked up to the castle. A female Arrancar's voice filled the room saying, "You've found my monster, but it doesn't matter as the Hollow's fuse into it. It will gain their powers 'til its' strong enough to wipe out this town with one Cero."

The female voice laughed evilly.

Kon grabbed his sword in both hands as he growled out, "Not if I kill it first."

The brave and foolish Mod-Soul charged at the monster, only for the beast to counter by trying to slam its' mace hand down upon him.

Kon quickly used Bringer Light to jump up over the mace and bring his blade down, firing a Tenshō that slashed the mace off of the arm.

The now-handless arm turned into a stretchy tentacle. The boneless limb wrapped around Kon, making him scream in shock as the monster swung its' tentacle around wildly. bashing Kon around the room multiple times before finally throwing the Mod-Fullbringer into the wall in front of it. Kon crashed in to the wall back-first. Kon could hear his – well, Ichigo's – ribs on the right side crack.

Kon screamed in pain as he fell down to the ground. His left leg felt broken. He was covered in blood, but he held his sword with his left arm and swung it as he yelled, " Getsuga Tenshō!"

The moon-shaped energy blade rocketed at the monster, slicing off its' eye. The monster thrashed around wildly, making its' boneless whip like arm slash Kon may times as the wires and tubs hooked up to it came undone.

The castle started to shake.

Kon was bleeding, unable to move. He had taken a beating. He was about to black out and his last thought before darkness took him was, "Sorry. I killed your body, Ichigo." As his eyes closed, he saw Nozomi.

The female Mod-Soul grabbed her boyfriend Kon and hightailed it out as the castle monster and everything else fell to pieces.

Once outside, the castle fell apart, making it rain Hollows, but some kind of net appeared over the town. The net saved the good guys while killing the Hollows.

Urahara was watching from above with a smile. "My anti-Hollow net works and they did it. Not bad for non-Soul Reapers, don't you think, dear readers?"

Dex came up out of nowhere and said, "Leave the fourth wall breaking to me and my sister, thank you. Anyway, if you think that Ichigo and the gang are overpowered, well, keep in mind that they have two lifetimes worth of power with them. As the story continues, stronger evil will appear and give the gang a hard ass time."

To be continued…


	13. Privaron battles next chapter!

As our six heroes moved in to the desert, Chizuru was still getting a piggyback ride from Chad as she said, "We are getting nowhere fast."

Ichigo stopped. "She's right. Take five, guys. There's no point in getting there when Chizuru can't fight because she hasn't recovered."

As the gang sat down, Yachiru hopped off of Ichigo's back to see a little lizard Hollow in the sand. "Looky. Lizard." The little girl then grabbed it and hung it in front of Uryu's face.

Uryu pushed the thing away. "Something that small could just live by breathing the spirit energy in the air."

Yachiru dropped it and giggled as she watched the thing dig into the sand.

Off in the distance, Orihime saw what looked like a little girl running from three Hollows. She was about to get up and do something, but Ichigo stopped her. "Wait for it."

The little girl ran their way to reveal that she was an Arrancar with a mask fragment on top of her head and, when she saw Chizuru who was now laying down in the sand and Ichigo, the little Hollow girl screamed, "SOUL REAPERS!" before she ran back to the Hollows who were chasing her. One Hollow was a snake, the other was troll-like with spots and the last one looked like a dude in an ant mask.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Relax, Nel. Soul Reapers only attack Hollows who attack humans."

The ant-masked one named Pesche pointed at him and asked, "What gives you bad guys the right to protect the humans? Also, why do you know her name? Can you read minds?"

Ichigo got up. "First, most humans become Soul Reapers when they die, so protecting our family is all the right we need to protect the humans. Second, I'm not a mind reader. I'm just from the future. Third, don't you ever call me a Soul Reaper." Ichigo waved his hand over his face summoning his Hollow mask, making the four Hollows jump back in shock. "YOU'RE A HOLLOW AND A SOUL REAPER?!"

Chad stood up. "He's also a Quincy," the gentle giant said as he dusted his pants off.

Nel hopped onto Ichigo's back. "Wait. You're from the future? Is Nel an adult in the future? " Ichigo nodded as he made his mask vanish. It was true, but he wouldn't spoil how for her. Nel then asked a follow-up question. "Is future Nel pretty?"

Ichigo said, "Yes," but then shivered in fear as he turned to see Orihime who was so jealous that she had fire in her eyes. Ichigo quivered in fear. "Dear, I was just giving an honest answer."

The moment was broken when Yachiru jumped up and kicked Nel off of Ichigo's back. "Daddy's back is my spot. Not yours."

Nell hit the ground and started crying and, right away, Orihime went over to make sure that the little Hollow girl was OK, forgetting her jealously from a moment ago.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as Zangetsu commented, "I didn't even know Orihime could do scary!" The Hollow-Zanpakutō hybrid was clearly as stunned as Ichigo.

Dondochakka just pointed Ichigo. "You need to teach your daughter some manners, Mr Hollow Reaper Quincy man."

Ichigo sweatdropped at the nickname. "Never heard that one before."

Uryu growled. "Look. Aizen captured our normal human friends and is holding them prisoner in Las Noches. Help us save them or get lost. We don't have time to waste."

Nel jumped up. "We can ride Bawabawa there."

The gang all headed through introductions as they rode the large eyeless worm-like Hollow off to Las Noches. The ride was simple and slow, but it gave Chizuru a chance to recover from her Bankai. When they did get there, she would be ready to fight.

But, in a holding cell inside Las Noches, Tatsuki was in side of it with Keigo and Mizuiro.

Now, the two boys were sitting down quietly, looking at a TV that was displaying all of Ichigo and the gang's battles.

Tatsuki was trying to kick the door down. Keigo looked back to her. "Give it up, girl. You've been at it for half an hour. They just left us here, so it's clear that we're just bait for some kind of trap for Ichigo and the gang."

Mizuiro watched the screen as it showed Ichigo turn in to his full Hollow form. "To think that I told Michiru that there was no way that Ichigo was a monster, but there he goes, turning into one killing bigger ones. You know, let's just sit here. Ichigo is going to come and save us. I can't believe that he and the others have superpowers."

Tatsuki was growling as she clenched her fist. "First, Ichigo dates Orihime. Then, he adopts a daughter making her a mother before her time. Now, I found out that they both have superpowers and Ichigo's some kind of super monster. When I get out of here, I'm kicking Ichigo's ass."

Keigo spoke. "That's what those Hollow said before Ichigo cut them in half." Tatsuki paled as reality set in. Ichigo could really kill her with one punch. Orihime was very safe with him. Safer than her and the two boys.

She turned back to them. "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU TWO FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS?!"

Keigo told her, "I saw it before we were kidnapped. Ichigo was in the air sword fighting with this blue-haired guy with a hole in his gut. I thought I was just going crazy, but now it makes sense. "

Mizuiro looked at him. "I saw Orihime make some kind of orange energy box to heal this kid who fell and broke his leg a month ago. I thought it was just a dream. So, it looks like you're the only person who didn't see it."

Back out in the desert…

The gang had been riding 'til the ground fell from under them and this Hollow made of sand popped out to watch them slowly fall into the sandpit.

Ichigo was about to draw his swords but, out of nowhere the Hollow was frozen in a block of ice. They all turned to see Rukia using her sword to make an ice staircase with Renji right beside her. The lady Reaper yelled for them to hurry up.

When Ichigo made it to Renji, he put his hand on the redheads face and said, "Memory chain reconnect." Renji passed out as the a second Hollow made of sand showed up and made the ground vanish from under them, making the group of now-twelve fall down into the Menos Forest.

As everyone landed, Zangetsu took the time to remind Ichigo that he now only had four memory chains left. Ichigo smirked as he rubbed his head and thought, 'Don't worry. I know just the four to use them on.'

Ichigo helped the rest of the gang up as he looked around and said, "This is the Menos Forest, but there are no Hollows here?"

Orihime turned pale and she shook. "That means Aizen turned them all into Arrancar." It looked like Aizen changed his plans to make all Hollows Arrancar to have a powerful, larger army this time around. He was planning to overcome the changes in power with pure numbers.

Uryu was dusting himself off and he was filled with rage. "You give Renji his old timeline counterpart's memories, but you don't restore mine. Renji isn't even a main character."

Renji got up and said, "He gave me my memories back because you were the ultimate asshole in the old timeline, Uryu."

Rukia finished by saying, "How many times must we tell you that?"

Dex paused the story. "Hold it, Uryu. You just broke the fourth wall with that main character remark. That's my job. Not yours. I hope you get your ass kicked."

The story then continued.

Nell was looking around. Her face had a 'What the -?' look on it.

Without any Hollows, our group of now-twelve just started walking. Old timeline memories made it easy to find the way out. While walking, out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw a dead man in a Hollow mask

Ichigo couldn't remember his name, but the guy was a friend in the old timeline who give his life to save theirs, and now he lay dead, no doubt from the stronger Arrancar versions of the forests' Hollows ganging up on him.

Ichigo sighed. Some people, they just couldn't save. As they came to the exit, the group walked up the stairs, right up to Las Noches.

Ichigo looked back at the gang and said, "OK, Bawabawa. Since your size would give us away, I want you to use your ability to live inside of Dondochakka's stomach to hide in there 'til we need you."

The worm Hollow nodded as he jumped down Dondochakka's throat. Orihime blushed and covered Nel and Yachiru's eyes. After all, it looked like very dirty and the moans and groans Dondochakka was making only made it more dirty.

When the worm Hollow was gone, Dondochakka let out a burp.

Renji blinked a couple of times before saying, "That was awkward." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ichigo summoned his Hollow mask as he punched the Las Noches stone wall, making a whole large enough for the now-eleven heroes to enter though.

As soon as they were all in, trap doors opened up in the floor. All but Chizuru and Orihime fell through them.

Rukia was sent away on her own.

Chad fell through his own too.

Renji fell down one with Dondochakka.

Uryu and Pesche fell down one.

Ichigo who had Nel and Yachiru on his shoulders fell down one that was a slide. Needless to say, both little girls laughed and giggled with joy. After all, little kids love slides.

Chizuru was freaking out and about to scream 'til Orihime covered her mouth. "Relax. It happened in the old timeline. Now that you've recovered, let's head to the holding cells and break out the gang. Trust me. The others will be fine."

Chizuru nodded as Orihime uncovered her mouth. "Thanks. Hey, Orihime. Do you think if I ask Tatsuki out when this is over, she'll say yes?"

Orihime stopped for a moment. Her eye twitched for a second. "You gave her a wedgie. That kind of cuts your chances a bit."

Chizuru smirked. "But she doesn't know that it was me. Plus, if I save her, she will swoon in my arms like all princess saved by their hero"

Orihime was uncomfortable and her face and body language showed it. "This is making me uncomfortable, Chizuru. Can we just go and save the others now?"

Chizuru nodded and the two heroic ladies were off.

Meanwhile, in the living world…

Kon, who was still in Ichigo's body, woke up in a bed all bandaged up with Nozomi who was still in Chizuru's body, sitting in a chair and looking at him.

Nozomi smiled. "You're finally awake. You're lucky that the shop keeper's anti-Hollow net saved you from the fall."

Kon smirked. "Sweet. That means no more Hollows in this town."

Nozomi looked down. "No. A Hollow on the ground destroyed it."

Bex then stopped the story. "That's a wrap for this chapter, everyone. Next chapter, former Espada battles. Shiba in in control."

To be continued…

Dex then popped out. "The writer is sorry about the lack of battles in this chapter, but the next one will be nothing but fights."


	14. the fallen swords

When Ichigo finally stopped sliding, he found himself in a new hallway. A second later, Yachiru and Nel slid down and landed right on his shoulders.

Ichigo saw a door and, when he opened, it he was greeted by every Hollow of the Menos Forest, now an Arrancar.

Ichigo took the two little girls off of his shoulders and drew his blades. "Nel, Yachiru, find a place to hide and don't look." He then summoned his Hollow mask.

The story then went to a blank screen as Dex's voice started to say. "Ichigo's all-out slaughter of every Hollow that once called the Menos Forest home has been deemed too bloody for an M-rated fanfiction. Just know that it was blood and Ichigo's used up five Captains worth of power."

The story resumed to Ichigo, now in his Bankai form without his mask, entering another room. "Well, that took a lot out of me."

A Cero then fired out of nowhere and Nel ate it then throw it back up, directed at where it came from, making Dordoni fly out of his hiding spot on a rafter.

Yachiru and Ichigo looked at Nel with 'What the hell?' written on their faces.

Zangetsu then spoke up. "I don't care how many times I see it. It still looks kind of dirty."

Ichigo walked over to the downed Dordoni and kicked him gently a couple of times. "He's knocked out. I guess we just move on." Ichigo then walked to a door and opened it to see another large Arrancar army.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times before he summoned his Hollow mask and screamed, "FUCK!" not caring that Nel and Yachiru could hear him.

Dex then paused the story. "We'll check in on Ichigo and the girls a little bit later, but it's clear that Aizen plans on countering Ichigo's power with pure numbers to weaken him."

Meanwhile, with Uryu and Pesche, the mismatched team found themselves in a room filled with giant poles and, on top of the poles, was Cirucci Sanderwicci.

The dirty little birdy named Cirucci then snapped her yoyo-like Zanpakutō. "Welcome to my bird cage, boys." She then swung her weapon right at the two.

Uryu ran, but Pesche just throw up green slime all over the weapon, making it slip off of him.

Uryu looked dumbfounded, as did the Arrancar who pulled her weapon back to her and only said one thing. "What the fuck?"

Pesche put his hands on his hips to gloat. "It is my Infinite Slick, a slime that I can make and throw up to make things slippery. My goo is on your weapon, so now it'll just slide off without hurting us. It's useless now."

Uryu and the Arrancar were dumbfounded again. Cirucci held her weapon out. "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Cirucci Sanderwicci. Second, you forget that I'm an Arrancar, so I can just release my blade to make it useful again. Golondrina, Rip."

She then morphed into her Resurrection form. A second later, she shot off a swarm of blade-like feathers from her wings.

Pesche fired off his slime at all of them but, when he went to slime the last one, he couldn't spit, so he ducked, as did Uryu.

Cirucci smirked. "You were bluffing about it being infinite. Your body can just make a lot of it, so you never ran out before."

Pesche looked down. "Well, only one thing to do now." He then moved his hand into his loincloth and was pulling something out. Cirucci and Uryu jumped back in horror as they yelled out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

To both friend and enemy's relief, he pulled out a lightsaber-like Zanpakutō. "What? I keep my sword in there."

Uryu looked at him as he pulled out two Seele Schneiders. "That's not the place you keep something like that!"

Pesche's eye sparkled, " Look we're lightsaber buddies!"

Cirucci looked at them. "Lightsabers. I'm fighting nerds. It won't matter. My feather blades vibrate at roughly 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, making their cutting power stronger. Your little toys would have to vibrate faster to stop them."

The girl Arrancar then fired off more blade feathers but, to her shock, Pesche and Uryu's lightsabers cut through them like they were made of butter.

Uryu looked to the stunned girl. "I guess our toys vibrate faster, giving them more cutting power than your blade feathers."

Cirucci then made her wings/large extra arms fall off. "Then, there's no point in letting them drain my power when they are of no use to me." Her tail then formed an energy blade longer than Pesche's and Uryu's. "In a battle of blades, the one with the longest range wins."

Uryu put a Seele Schneider away, formed his spirit bow and loaded his other Seele Schneider into it, shocking Cirucci. The girl was too stunned to move.

Uryu looked at her. "If in battle the one with the longest range wins, then I've won because I can fire my blade form farther away than you can get me with your tail sword. I was born a Quincy, but seeing as their pride has done nothing but paint me a villain, I've forgone their ways. I offer you a deal. Quite this battle and leave us to pass and I won't fire."

The girl Arrancar then growled. "You'll just kill me when my back is turned."

Uryu sighed as he fired his arrow and it hit the girl, but she didn't die. She returned to her pre-released form without her blade. The girl looked at herself, stunned, before Uryu said, "I cut your spirit chain. Without it, you are powerless. Now, my friend Orihime has the power to undo anything. Join us in helping us save the humans trapped here and she will undo the damage, giving you your powers again or stay here and die. Your choice."

Pesche looked to the stunned Cirucci, then to Uryu. "Dude, you are badass."

The Exequias then arrived, led by Rudbornn. The horned skull-masked Hollow clapped his hands. "Nicely done. I didn't think that anyone could our smart the bird brain, let alone a nerd and a man who wears no pants. She is now either useless to Lord Aizen or a traitor, so we have to kill her. So, please leave."

Pesche was about to say something, but Uryu covered his mouth. "No deal. We're the good guys. We won't allow anyone to die that doesn't have to."

Cirucci spoke. "You go from attacking me to protecting me. What are you? Bipolar?"

Pesche removed Uryu's hand from his face. "Birdy, you attacked us. It was self-defense but, sadly, Uryu's right. We're the good guys. We can't let you kill her."

Uryu dropped a Seele Schneider and slide it to Cirucci.

Rudbornn clapped his hands. "Noble. Foolish, but noble." He then drew his blade.

Meanwhile, Chad's battle with Gantenbainne had gone pretty much the same, so now chad was on the inside of Las Noches were sunlight shone. He wasn't as beaten up as the last time that he was there.

He then came to Tesra and Nnoitra. Chad thought, 'I still don't have the power to go up against number five, but I might be able to take down his servant.'

Chad then quickly used one El Directo at Tesra's head. The attack came so fast that the Arrancar had no time to react and, in that second, Tesra died. A second later, Chad was sliced in half by Nnoitra's blade.

Don't worry, Chad fans. He'll be healed by Orihime and come back. Believing the human gone for good, Nnoitra left.

Meanwhile, with Ichigo…

Ichigo was panting. He was in his Bankai form with his Hollow mask. Nel and Yachiru were walking by his side now. In a second, he switched his full Hollow form. This form that normally had a power level equal to 13 Captains now only had the power of four. He was only using it because he needed the high speed regeneration power to recover from battling against two large armies.

He then heard something behind him and he and the two little girls turned to see Tier and her Fracción, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun.

Before they could do anything, Ichigo quickly used Gemelos Sonído to make three clones and he and his clones grabbed the Arrancar girls heads and said, "Memory chain, reconnect."

The four girls then rubbed their heads. Nel looked up to see only Ichigo again before asking, "What did you do, Itsygo?"

Ichigo looked at her. "I showed them the future to get them on our side. That's the last time I'll be able to do that."

The four girls then bowed before Ichigo as Tier said, "Thank you for saving us from the traitor Aizen. Captain, we are at your command. Give the word and we will do anything you ask of us and I do mean anything." All four girls then winked at Ichigo.

Yachiru pointed to Ichigo and said, "Daddy, Mommy's going to kill you!"

Ichigo was taken aback for a second before he said, "I'm flattered, ladies, but I'm a one woman man."

The four girls rose as Mila said, "That shows how high your morals are. If anything, it only makes us want you more."

Ichigo's blinked a couple of times, stunned as he said, "I couldn't have this much game if I tried."

Yachiru then jumped on Mila Rose's face and started pulling her hair, screaming, "NO HITTING ON MY DADDY, PUSSY-CHAN!" Everyone broke out laughing. Well, everyone but Nel and Mila Rose. Nel because she didn't get it and Mila Rose because she was blushing in shame.

The lion Arrancar girl simple said, "Don't call me that, you brat."

Yachiru then started running around saying, "Pussy-chan." Mila Rose was chasing her. No one could tell if Yachiru knew the dirty meaning behind that word or she didn't and she was only doing it to pee off the Amazon-like Arrancar.

Inside of Ichigo's inner world, Zangetsu was rolling on the ground laughing his pale ass off. He then rolled off of a sideways building and landed on another where he looked into a mirror and saw a shadow inside of it that he knew all too well. "Old man?"

The shadow nodded.

Meanwhile, in the sunlight of inside of Las Noches's dome.

Chad awoke to Orihime and Chizuru.

Orihime looked at Chad sadly. "To hold all of these new Arrancar, the place is arranged differently. I have a no idea of where the holding cells are."

Chad sat up and dusted himself off. "I'll just have to hope that Ichigo is able to pull a friend who can help us out of his ass like he all ways does."

Chizuru then saw Rukia heading into a building. "Guys, look. It's Rukia."

To be continued…

Bex then appeared and said, "Next time, Uryu and Pesche vs. the cloning Arrancar - A Shiba's return."


	15. Arrancar clone troopers!

With Ichigo, his group of Nel, Yachiru, Tier, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose and Apacci were travelling through the halls of Las Noches.

While this was happening, one train of thought played over and over in his mind. 'I thought things would be easier this time around, with me being stronger and knowing what would happen, but so many things have changed now. Aizen is focusing on killing me with numbers alone. We might lose this time around! Fuck you, butterfly effect!'

With that thought complete, the group came to Ulquiorra.

Ichigo cracked his neck as he said. " bring it on!"

With Uryu's group…

Pesche and Uryu were standing in front of former-bad guy Cirucci, protecting her from Rudbornn.

The horn-masked Arrancar pulled out his sword. "If you wish to fight, then allow me to start. Grow, Árbol." He then transformed into his full released form with root-like growths tipped with a skull standing from his back.

From each skull, a new Calavera grew, raising the numbers of his katana-wielding army.

Pesche, who was running like a chicken from ten of the clones, yelled, "Clone troopers! I was not ready for this Star Wars BS level."

Uryu summoned his Spirit Weapon out and used it as a shield to protect himself from five clones. He looked back to Cirucci. "If you want to live, shut up and do what I say."

The lady Arrancar nodded as Uryu told her, "Good. Now, take the Seele Schneider from me and place them in five different places around the male Arrancar birthing these Clone Troopers… Man, this day got weird fast."

Cirucci, not wanting to die, grabbed them and did as Uryu said.

Uryu, meanwhile, was firing on the Calaveras that were too close to Cirucci while he simply used his shield-like bow to protect himself.

Rudbornn looked at what they were doing. "What is the point of this? You're just going to die. Numbers are the most important factor in a battle. The numbers are on my side, so you will lose."

When Cirucci placed the last Seele Schneider, she was shocked at how little the Skull Troopers bothered with her. But, then again, she didn't have powers anymore, so she guessed that Rudbornn figured that she was not threat.

Uryu smirked and said, "That's what you think. Tip: never count someone out because they have no powers. Cirucci, move. GO, SPRENGER!"

The lady Arrancar ran as blue light fired from the Seele Schneider connecting them in the form of a pentagon with a five-pointed star inside.

Rudbornn's Clone Troopers all formed around him to try to make a wall to protect him, but then a giant energy blast erupted from the shape on the ground, killing the Clone Troopers and their master.

Cirucci just fell to the ground, shaking at how close she came to being inside of that blast.

Uryu went to reclaim is Seele Schneiders. "Well, we've taken down one of Aizen's most important pawns. After all, without him, he no longer has an endless army."

Pesche just blinked a couple of times before saying, "Damn, dude.'

Uryu placed all five Seele Schneiders back into their clip on his backside before he walked over to a stunned Cirucci and offered her a hand up. "Need a hand up, Miss?"

The now-powerless Lady Arrancar took his hand, not knowing what to say, but thinking, 'I'm going to switch sides now so that I don't get exploded.'

The three then left the room to see Renji and Dondochakka fall down from the sealing to land a foot from them.

Two were dizzy, or at least they could guess from the fact their eyes were spinning spirals.

Renji simply said, "That was the longest free fall of my life."

Dondochakka then followed this with a quick, "I threw up a while ago, but it wasn't falling as fast as us, so we might want to move."

With that, Renji jumped back to normal and hid behind Uryu as a bullet of vomit landed on Dondochakka's head.

Everyone let out an, "Eww!" before Dondochakka cleaned himself up and they got moving.

Renji, at first, wanted to kill Cirucci, but after hearing that she changed sides to not die, he was cool with her. Besides, with her, they at least had an idea of where they were going this time around.

Soon, they came to a fork in the hall just for the path on the right to close by a wall coming up out of the floor.

Renji then growled. "Great. We're on Espada eight, Szayelaporro Granz's, ground. He can rearrange the floor plan of this part of Las Noches, effectively stopping anyone from entering his lair or leaving unless he wants, and he doesn't want us to leave."

Dondochakka put his hand on Cirucci's shoulder and said, "He knows this because he's from the future."

The lady Arrancar just gave the Arrancar clown a 'what the hell' look. It was that that point that Uryu said, "It's true. Anything else we need to know about our new enemy?"

Renji looked back at him, shocked. Uryu was asking for his help with something? Uryu was changing big time from what he was in the old timeline. "He can alter the spiritual pressure in his lair to stop people from using their powers, so I hope your Seele Schneider are charged!"

Uryu then face palmed. "I used their battery power for one super move back there. They are dead!"

Renji rolled his eyes. "So are we. Well, might as well face the music like a warrior." He then walked off with his katana drawn.

Uryu soon followed him. "Well, if I'm going to die, I'll go down with honor."

Pesche then ran after them, crying, "I don't want to die."

Dondochakka did the same thing.

Cirucci started to cry as she ran after them, crying out, "I don't want to die alone."

When they made it to the end of the hall, Dondochakka's voice could be heard screaming, "OH MY GOD! THAT MAN HAS PINK HAIR!"

Meanwhile, with Rukia, Chad, Chizuru and Orihime's team…

They four of them were heading to the lair of Espada number nine, but as soon as the masked man showed up outside, Orihime formed an energy cube around his head.

Rukia, Chad and Chizuru looked at Orihime, shocked. She could use her powers without saying the names of the move or the Shun Shun Rikka. Since when could she do that?

Orihime watched number nine struggle to get the energy cube off of his head, but she simply said, "No use, buddy. I'm going to reject every last Hollow's mind in your body, leaving only the one Soul Reaper you ate in control. I REJECT!"

The energy cube then gave a glow before vanishing, making Espada number nine faint which made his mask fall off, revealing the face of Kaien Shiba. With the light of the fake sun shining, it was all that was needed to prove that it was the real Kaien not Aaroniero using his shape shifting.

Rukia was smiling and crying as she got down on the ground and tried to shake him awake. "Kaien. Kaien, please wake up." But he wouldn't.

Orihime kneeled over and placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Rukia, he's going to be out cold for a while, or at least that's what Dex told me when he came up with this plan."

Rukia, Chad and Chizuru then looked at her with a 'what the hell' look.

To be continued… Next chapter, Espada's number 4, 7, and 8. That's no way to count.

Omake…

Dex was sitting down at a table and drinking some tea. "Hi, everyone. The writer wanted me to give you some information on my world."

He placed his cup of tea down. "Well, you see now, my world – let's call it the prime universe – is where the Quincy kind and Yhwach come from. He left our world to come here to make an army so that he could be a king, but to leave, he needed a lot of power, so he used his Quincy ability to absorb spiritual energy to absorb the veil."

Bex then showed up. "The veil is a blanket of spiritual energy that radiates anti-spiritual pressure. This keeps spiritual pressure and energy at a low level in the human world. This low level of Spiritual pressure keeps humans from being spiritually aware."

Dex then took over. "So, the veil stops people from being spiritually aware. Now, some people have so much spiritual energy that they are immune to the veil."

Bex looked at her brother. "We're getting side tracked. The point is, without the veil, all humans would be able to see Hollows and Soul Reapers and Yhwach absorbed all of our world's veil to boost his own powers so that he could come here and take over so, the second he left, everyone in Dex and my own world could see Soul Reapers and Hollows. It was chaos."

Dex looked at her. "Or, so we've heard. We've only read about this point in history, the dark times, in history books, but a system soon came in to play. Soul Reaper sub-Divisions were made in the human world. One sub-Division in every town with one sub-Captain leading them."

Dex then grabbed his Captain's coat. "I'm a sub-Captain for my home town, making sure that my town is safe from Hollows and demi-Hollows."

Bex then took over. "Now, since everyone could see them, Hollows were found and hunted down faster than ever. Plus souls were crossed over faster so that less Hollows were made. For a while, it looked like Hollows would just die out, but we were wrong."

Dex took over again. "In our world, Hollows invented the ability Hollow Birth, which allows any two beings with Hollow powers, be they Visored, Arrancar, Fullbringer or normal Hollow, to fuse a small amount of their Reiryoku together bring a baby Hollow in the world."

Bex, once more, took over. "You see, what keeps some Hollows from making it to Vasto Lorde or keeping their mind when they become a Gillian is their humanity. Born Hollows were never human, so they don't have humanity, allowing all of them to keep their minds as Gillian and made it to Vasto Lorde rank. Plus, they evolve faster than normal ones."

Dex then looked down. "So, our world has more Hollows than Ichigo's and they are all, by far, stronger, too."

Bex then finished with, "Now, I want you all to keep in mind that before Yhwach came here, there were no Quincy's and, thereby, no humans who could see Hollows or Soul Reapers, so all humans who can see spirits in Ichigo's world have Quincy blood in them. Not enough to have powers or count as one. Just enough to see spirits."

Dex then brought this omake to a close by saying, "That's all. See you all next chapter, friends."


	16. Espadas 7 and 8 are down for the count!

With Ichigo, Nel, Yachiru, Tier, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose and Apacci's group.

Ichigo stared down Ulquiorra.

The fourth Espada looked at Tier and her followers. "Aizen won't be pleased by this, Tier."

Tier then spoke up. "I won't follow a leader who would throw me away when I was of no more use."

Ichigo looked back at his all-girl group. "You girls get out of here and meet up with Orihime's group. I sensed them over by the ninth's building. Ulquiorra is mine."

The girls left as Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo's full Hollow form. "Something that's part Hollow, part Soul Reaper and part Quincy. You are something that should not exist."

Ichigo growled due to his hatred for Ulquiorra for all the things he did in the old timeline. Taking Orihime away from him, trying to kill him, hurting Orihime mentally. He hated this Hollow and he was going to enjoy killing him a second time.

He could hear Zangetsu smirking as he said, "How mean of you, King."

The two odd Hollow-Soul Reaper hybrids charged at one another.

Meanwhile, in the den of Espada number 8.

Szayelaporro had a smirk and was about to introduce himself to his soon-to-be victims when he was cut off by Renji.

Renji spoke. "You're Espada number 8, Szayelaporro Granz. You're the younger brother of that Yylfordt guy that I killed, but you only thought of him as a tool to learn how to counter me a box if you will. You have the largest Fracción which you can eat to heal yourself. You're the brains of the Espada and you've altered your den to make it so that we can't use our powers."

Szayelaporro blinked a couple of times since he was thrown off. "… Have we met before?"

Renji looked at him. "Kind of. I'm from the future and I've lived through this meeting before."

Szayelaporro was dumbstruck. Now, if he was telling the truth, that meant that he was doomed to die in this fight or he could have just used some kind of mind reading Kidō to work up a lie like that to get him to give up. "You know what? I'll take my chances."

The eighth Espada snapped his fingers, making his extra-large army of freak Arrancar appear.

Renji then punched Dondochakka in the gut, making him throw up Bawabawa. It looked nasty and the looks on everyone's faces showed it.

The Hollows arrival was a shock to Szayelaporro. He only made it so that the two clown Arrancar, the Soul Reaper and the Quincy couldn't use their powers. There was nothing stopping this hidden Hollow from attacking.

Renji then pointed to Bawabawa. "Fire a Cero at the roof, I wish I thought of this the last time around!"

The snake or worm-like Hollow fired upwards, blasting the roof off the place, breaking the seal that was stopping the others from using their powers.

Now free to use their powers, Renji drew his sword and called out, "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's sword changed into its whip like form.

While, Uryu summoned his spirit bow and opened fire on the freaky army of the eighth Espada, killing them, leaving the pink-haired man without anyone to eat should he need to heal.

Szayelaporro's jaw was dropped open in shock. Seeing as they had such a counter plan in the works to quickly counter his battle plan meant that the redhead spoke the truth when he said that he was from the future. He was doomed.

Cirucci's jaw was equally dropped. The redhead was from the future. No wonder she lost.

Renji shouldered his blade. "OK, now. Break out your evil cloning power. We're ready for them.

Pesche and Dondochakka jumped up and yelled, "EVIL CLONES?! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!"

The pink haired man released his sword, and the black slime to make the clones came out!

Outside of the eighth Espada's lair, one could hear the sound of a large number of Renji's yelling out "BANKAI! SŌŌ ZABIMARU!"

The energy shock way then made the place explode, covering the area with dust.

The sound of a pink haired nerd asking, "Is it too late to offer to change sides?" could he heard.

This was followed by Uryu's voice saying, "Yes."

When the dust cleared, a Quincy spirit arrow could be seen in the knee of the pink-haired man.

The eighth Espada then screamed as he turned to dust and faded out of existence.

Renji and Uryu shook hands.

While Cirucci dug herself out of the rubble. "You know, you could have warned us about that!"

No response came from the four boys. They were too busy high-fiving each other in victory.

Cirucci crossed her arms. "Men!"

Meanwhile, in the lair of Espada number nine…

The new team of Kaien, Orihime, Rukia, Chizuru and Chad were walking through on the way to save the kidnapped humans when they heard clapping.

They turned to see an Arrancar with dark skin. He had small spikes on his head and neck, making it look like he had a Mohawk.

He was about to speak.

But Kaien cut him off. "Espada number seven, Zommari Rureaux. I'm Kaien Shiba. Nice to finally really meet you instead having of two heads using my body as a puppet. Look out, everyone. He's so fast that he makes clones."

The seventh Espada didn't show any emotion. "Put the Soul Reaper in control or not, it doesn't matter. I will still win against you all." He then drew his sword when four of him appeared out of nowhere.

One tried to slash Chad, but the boy used his shield arm to block it before giving the clone the La Muerte punch, destroying the clone.

Rukia quickly called out, "Bankai. Hakka no Togame." Orihime quickly shielded the group as icy mist covered the area, freezing three clones in place as the whole area that the battle was taking place in turned into a cave of ice.

As the clones shattered as they became too cold, Rukia stood in the middle, dressed like a snow maiden. She was shivering. After all, her white dress was made of ice.

The frozen clones shattered as Rukia started to let the ice melt so that she could leave this state. It was too cold. They could see it written on her face that her sub-zero Bankai was freezing her to death.

Kaien watched this from inside of Orihime's shield. "When did Rukia get a Bankai?"

Chizuru answered. "Seeing her strange friendship with your nephew from the future, Ichigo gave her the powers and memories of her old timeline self. It's this whole time travel from a bad future story."

Chad then said, "I can confirm this, as well, as I am from the future."

Kaien looked at them and threw his arms in the air. "Time travel. Why the hell not?"

The Espada then yelled out, "Suppress, Brujería!" The lower half of the Arrancar them morphed into a pumpkin as his lower and upper body became covered in eyes.

A symbol fired from one of the eyes and hit Rukia, making the symbol appear on the eye and her head.

Rukia stopped . The ice stopped melting as the seventh Espada said, "Everything is controlled by something. That is my power. Normally, I only gain control over where the symbol is on, but if it's on the head, then I gain control of the whole body. Your friend's Bankai is clearly deadly to even herself, so step out of the dome to try and save her or watch her die from her own cold. "

Kaien was filled with rage, but Chizuru put a hand on his shoulder. "If you can use a Kidō spell to bind her, I can warm this place up so that she doesn't become a popsicle."

Kaien nodded as he said, "Orihime, drop the shield."

Kaien then saw Rukia heading for him when he said, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Rikujōkōrō!"

What looked like a spinning energy wheel then formed around Rukia's waist, freezing her in place, but she was still shivering.

Chizuru held out her sword and yelled, "BANKAI!" The next thing that number seven knew, a giant fireball was heading for him but, even without legs, he was still faster than all other Hollows and avoided the strike.

Zommari now stood behind them as the area of the Espada compound was now on fire while the other half was frozen. "Did you honestly believe that would hurt me?"

Chizuru, who now had her normal sword in her hand and was about to pass out, said, "I wasn't meant to hurt you. It was meant to warm this place up so that Rukia won't freeze to death."

Zommari's eye's widened as he watched the red-haired lady Soul Reaper faint. He heard the boy with the demonic arms say, "She always faints after using her Bankai."

Zommari then spoke. "To enter a state where you are easily killed to save a friend. She has great honor. As such, I shall wait 'til she awakens to attack her, but you three, I will give no thought to destroying now."

He then began to fire off those strange control symbols.

Our heroes were avoiding them well.

Kaien thought about releasing his sword, but remembered that his powers were water based and he was in an area that was half frozen and half on fire. It would either freeze or put out the flames that were keeping Rukia alive. He couldn't use his Soul Reaper powers, but what about his Hollow ones?

Meanwhile, in fake Karakura town…

Aizen was leading his, by far, larger than in the old timeline Arrancar army against the Soul Reapers when a strange Soul Reaper with black hair, green eyes and pale skin showed up.

He held his sword out, then released his sword in English. "Bankai! Grand Life Giver!" his sword morphed into two wings connected by a handle.

Then, the ghosts of dead Soul Reapers like Kenpachi Zaraki appeared before becoming solid.

Dex then smirked. "Name's Dex. Born in the USA. Friend of Ichigo. My Zanpakutō takes life and gives it so, with its power, for the next two hours, every Soul Reaper to ever died lives again to help us in this fight."

Now, the Captains, since meeting Ichigo, had all had strange dreams of a world where things happened differently. Now, this weirdo they had never heard about with the most powerful Bankai they had ever seen appeared.

Don't get them wrong. They were happy that he was on their side, but Ichigo had a lot of explaining to do.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "At this point, I won't be shocked if Captain Ichigo Kurosaki shits gold."

Shinji, the Visored who had his mask on, said, "Agreed."

Back with the battle against Espada number seven…

Kaien removed his white glove as he avoided the symbols blasting from number seven's eyes, revealing a mass of tentacles. "Devour, Glotonería." He then took on Aaroniero's Resurrection form.

Zommari looked at him. "Having number nine's powers matters not. I'm am two numbers ahead of him and, thereby, stronger than you, Soul Reaper with an Arrancar's body."

Kaien smirked. "True, but power isn't everything in a battle." His tentacles then reached for Zommari as he said, "Orihime, block the symbols. I have a plan."

Zommari tried to hit Kaien with his control symbols, but Orihime kept blocking them with her shielding powers, 'til a tentacle was able to touch Zommari.

Zommari moved out of the way and vanished by Sonido but, when he reappeared, he was in his normal form without his Zanpakutō. He was shocked and was looking for his blade.

Kaien then returned to normal with a smirk. "You forgot one of Aaroniero… No… One of my powers is Zanpakutō destruction. As soon as I touched you with one of my tentacles, your blade was destroyed."

Rukia shook her head as the symbol upon her head vanished, as did the wheel keeping her in place. Her snow maiden outfit was half melted as the melting ice finally put out the flames of Chizuru's Bankai attack.

Speaking of Chizuru, she got up, yawned and asked, "Did we win yet?"

Orihime offered her a hand up as she said, "Just about to."

Zommari looked at them. "What gives you the right to kill Hollows? Sure, we kill humans, but who gave Soul Reapers the right to protect the humans?"

Rukia spoke. "Most humans become Soul Reapers upon their death, so what gives us Soul Reapers the right to protect our humans is simple. We're just protecting our families."

Zommari was stunned. He didn't believe that they would answer. In his shocked state, Orihime formed an energy box around his legs, stopping him from running.

Kaien pulled out his normal Soul Reaper Zanpakutō. "I'm not killing you because you're a Hollow. I'm killing you because you tried to kill me and my friends."

Zommari screamed his love and cheered for Aizen as Kaien stabbed him with his sword, destroying the control freak Hollow.

Yachiru then appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto Orihime as she said, "Mommy!"

The group then saw Nel, Tier, Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose show up.

Tier bowed to them. "I am Tier, leader of this small Arrancar resistance group. We doesn't trust Aizen. We were sent here by Ichigo to take you all to the kidnapped humans."

Kaien looked all the good looking ladies in his group and said one thing. "My nephew has some mighty mojo."

Mila Rose then looked at Chad and blushed at how hot he was. The Amazon girl now had a crush on Chad.

That brings this chapter to a close.

Bex spoke. "Next chapter, freed friends and Ichigo vs. 4, 6, and 5. A little out of order!"


	17. Six and five

Outside of Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro's cell, the team of Orihime, Yachiru, Chizuru, Chad, Kaien, Nel, the Third Espada and her Fracción had arrived.

Tatsuki looked out the cell door's barred window to see them and asked, "What the hell? Who is the guy who looks like Ichigo?"

Kaien put his right fist to his chest and said, "I look like Ichigo because I am his uncle, Kaien Shiba."

Tier looked at her. "The other Arrancar and I are the rebellion against Aizen."

Chizuru was trying to pick the lock with one of her arrows. "Ssshhh. We don't want anyone to hear us. Besides, I need to focus on picking this lock."

Some Arrancar walked up. Kaien grabbed his trident and rushed at them. "These guys are all mine."

Meanwhile, with Ichigo, the solo act…

He had just finished off Ulquiorra. His Resurrección form had failed. He no longer had the Reiryoku to hold it. He was now simply using his Bankai with his Hollow mask on. His power level was now equivalent to two captains.

His Bankai coat had been destroyed, leaving him with just his Captain's coat. For the first time since he had come there that time around, he was in the desert area in the dome.

He walked around, remembering the last time around. This is where he and Grimmjow had their showdown.

Out of nowhere, a roar so loud that it counted as a sonic attack was heard. Ichigo covered his ears and screamed in pain as the stone on the buildings around him started to crack. Ichigo knew just who was doing this. "GRIMMJOW!"

The roaring stopped. Ichigo uncovered his ears and held his swords tight as he panted. From the top of a building in his Resurrección form, Grimmjow jumped at Ichigo.

Grimmjow growled out, "SOUL REAPER!" Grimmjow clawed at the air, sending a Garra de la Pantera down upon Ichigo.

Ichigo held his swords tightly and crossed them to hold the attack back.

Grimmjow landed as he pointed his elbow at Ichigo and fired off five claw-like bombs. Grimmjow was using his two most powerful attacks in a combo.

The bombs hit the five blue energy blades that Ichigo was holding and exploded, sending Ichigo flying backwards into the building that he had just left, sliding on the stone floor all the way.

Soon, Ichigo stopped sliding. He got up, rubbed his head and thought, 'Damn it. Grimmjow is stronger this time around and looks like he's a little bit smarter too.' Ichigo then snapped his fingers as he remembered his Quincy powers. 'I just thought of the perfect counter for the combo.'

The energy claws came at him again, but this time, Ichigo not only blocked them with his swords crossed, but he absorbed the energy that they were made, of making them vanished. Ichigo smirked under his Hollow mask. Not only could he break up this combo, but he could use Grimmjow's ultimate attack to recharge his own power.

Ichigo then heard the claw-like bombs coming and ran in Flash Step-Sonído hybrid to avoid them.

Inside Ichigo's inner world…

Zangetsu was looking at the mirror that the old man was trapped in. The old man looked like himself and not just like a shadow.

Zangetsu snapped his fingers. "I get it every time the King uses his Quincy powers. You come back a little. What's your game, old man?"

The old man tried to speak, but it was revealed that he had no voice.

Zangetsu facepalmed. "I'll ask again next time king use his Qunicy powers, hopefully by then your voice will be back."

Back in the outside world…

Ichigo was, once more, in the desert battling Grimmjow. Grimmjow had stopped using his two attacks. The bombs wouldn't work because Ichigo was too fast. His energy claws would just be absorbed, making Ichigo stronger.

Grimmjow was now blocking Ichigo's sword slashes with the blades on his forearms.

Ichigo kept swinging his swords, looking for an opening, and he saw one. He jammed his right sword into Grimmjow's hollow hole.

Two things happened at the same time. One: Grimmjow's claws slashed Ichigo across the chest, leaving him with five cuts. Two: Ichigo pulled his sword down, cutting Grimmjow in half from the hollow hole down.

Grimmjow was then purified and vanished.

Bandages came out of nowhere and wrapped around Ichigo's chest, stopping the bleeding. This meant that the old man was back, but then was not the time to deal with that as an Arrancar that was twice as tall as all the rest with an eye patch, horns and six arms, each holding a scythe, charged at him.

Ichigo entered his Flash Step-Sonído hybrid which normally would have given him enough speed to outrun anyone, but this new Arrancar kept up with him without a problem.

The Arrancar then spoke. "I am Nnoitra Gilga, Espada five. That means that I'm twice as powerful as that clown that you just killed."

Ichigo was barely able to avoid and block his strikes. "You sure are fast for a big guy."

Nnoitra smirked as one of his scythe blades slashed Ichigo on the shoulder. Then, Nnoitra kicked Ichigo in the stomach, sending him flying into the stone wall of the dome.

Ichigo held his shoulder as the impact make his mask shatter. Nnoitra then went in for the kill but, before he could cut Ichigo into pieces, a yellow and purple colored mixed Cero hit him, knocking Nnoitra down.

The mantis got up and yelled, "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?"

The sounds of Pesche and Dondochakka screaming and running for their lives could then be heard all over Las Noches.

An enraged Nnoitra forgot about Ichigo and ran after the two clown Arrancar but, shockingly the clown duo were just a little bit faster than the mantis so, no matter how hard he tried, Nnoitra couldn't catch them.

The bandages reappeared and bandaged Ichigo's shoulder. He was going to have to go into his inner world and meet with the old man again, but then wasn't the time.

Next came Renji with his Bankai, Sōō Zabimaru. The cowl part of it then transformed into a giant arm made of bone that copied the movements of Renji's left arm, so when Renji punched downwards through the air with his left arm, the giant arm punched Nnoitra into the ground and Renji smirked as he saw Ichigo getting up. "Don't worry, Captain. I've got your back."

Nnoitra then dug himself out of the ground and he was unhurt, making everyone ask, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MADE OF?!"

Ichigo re-summoned his mask as Nnoitra said, "Simple. My iron skin is extra hard, making me inviolable. You can't hurt me."

A spirit arrow then flew into the Arrancar's eye patch and out the back of his head. All turned to see Uryu looking smug.

Nnoitra ripped off his own eye patch to show that that was where his Hollow hole was. Uryu's jaw dropped as Nnoitra explained. "This is my Hollow hole. Your arrow didn't hit me. It passed harmlessly through my head."

Uryu then spoke. "If this isn't a 'what the hell' moment, I don't know what is."

Nnoitra charged with all six of his scythes. The gang of five boys then scattered.

If they could keep him running 'til he grew tired, they might just have had a shot.

Uryu stood back to back with Ichigo and said, "Cousin, I have a plan."

The two broke apart to avoid a scythe blade.

They reunited as Uryu pulled out a Seele Schneider. "Me, the clowns and Renji will hold him off while you absorb spiritual pressure from the area 'til you can enter your Hollow form."

Uryu the then threw his Seele Schneider at the mantis and it transformed into an energy cage that was pulling energy out of Nnoitra's body.

Uryu then called out, "Gert Sprenger," as he threw a Gintō at the barrier. The barrier around the mantis then exploded.

Nnoitra then stepped out of the explosion. His cloths where burned and he was missing some hair but, other than that, he was just fine.

Uryu looked to Ichigo who was absorbing spiritual energy out of the air so much that the markings on his mask turned blue. He then asked, "It's still not enough to go full Hollow?"

Nnoitra charged at them but, this time, he was stopped by Renji who called out Orochiō. The blade part of his Bankai then transformed into a large snake-like beast that looked a little bit like Hihiō Zabimaru.

The snake tried to attack the mantis, but he cut it into pieces.

The snake turned into energy and returned to Renji before reforming into a blade.

Renji then charged and called out, "Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō." He then tried to cut Nnoitra with his sword blade, but it then cut, so he clenched his fist, making a giant snake head made out of energy appear that that closed around Nnoitra to try to crush him.

While this was going on, Renji fired off blasts of energy at the mantis. Nnoitra just held the jaws open and took all of it without feeling any pain. When the attack ended, the ground around Nnoitra was destroyed, but he was just fine, or he looked like it, but if they looked closely, they could see that the parts of his body that were made of Hollow bone on his arms had a crack in them. A crack too small to see. Nnoitra charged at them just for a now-full Hollow form Ichigo to block his six scythes with his two swords.

Ichigo's Hollow form's red fur and red mask markings where now blue, signalling his use of his Quincy abilities to attain this form.

With a quick twist of his swords, Ichigo cut off all six scythe's blade. Nnoitra just dropped them and each hand grew a new ones.

Ichigo just stood there. He now had a 4 Captain power level, but how to harm Nnoitra was the question.

Inside of his inner world, Zangetsu was trying to speak with the old man. "What is your game old man?"

This time, the old man was able to speak. "You, his Hollow side, gave his blade another release state. Resurrección. So, why can't my Quincy powers give Ichigo's blade another release state as well?"

Zangetsu just blinked. "Cryptic, but I understood the fourth release state, so I don't care. I'm going to be the most badass Zanpakutō ever."

Back in the real world…

Ichigo was duelling with Nnoitra. Both were locked. Neither one could harm the other with Nnoitra's skin being so hard and Ichigo being so fast that he could block the mantis's blades.

It was at this time that Cirucci came out of hiding and asked, "Is it over?"

Uryu then looked at her then pointed to the duelling monsters. "Does that look like over to you?"

The two monsters began fighting so fast that both looked like a blur, but then it happened.

The stress of the fight at such speeds made the crack in Nnoitra's upper right arm grow 'til the arm shattered, making the Hollow stop dead in his tracks, fall to the ground and, for the first time in his afterlife, scream in pain.

Nnoitra screamed. All three of his left arms covered the place where his missing upper right arm used to be. "So, this is pain!"

Ichigo stopped and began to charge his super large Cero. "Guys, hold him off. I'm charging my supersized Cero."

Uryu threw four Gintō and said, "You guys heard the man. Heizen."

The four tossed Gintō's fused into an anvil that landed on Nnoitra's upper left arm, making the cracks grow 'til it shattered, making the self-proclaimed inviolable Arrancar cry in pain again.

Renji, once more, formed the giant bone arm and used it to punch Nnoitra's left side, shattering his two remaining left arms, only leaving him with two right arms.

Pesche and Dondochakka once more fired their fusion Cero, shattering the remaining arms.

Nnoitra screamed in pain as he was left armless and, before he could run, Ichigo fired off his large Cero. This supersized Cero put an end to the mantis along with half of the dome, but this battle was over.

They then heard the voice of Orihime call out, "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo then turned to see Orihime her group plus his human friends.

Orihime happily ran up to Ichigo and hugged him. While his human friends just stared at him. This hollow this horned head monster was Ichigo.

Ichigo dispelled his Hollow mask, making his body return to normal. "Guys."

Before anyone could say anything, Yammy in his enraged form appeared.

Keigo then screamed like a little girl.

Yachiru then said, "Man up, dude."

To be continued…

Next time, 19 against 0.


	18. Yammy Smash!

Ichigo quickly re-summoned his mask and transformed back into his Hollow form. "OK, now. Tier, Apacci, Rose and Sung-Sun. I can tell that you four haven't battle yet, so you're with me. Everyone else, get our powerless friends to safety. Got it?"

Everyone gave a "Sir, yes sir!"

The three Arrancar women released their Zanpakutō and transformed.

Tier was the first to go to attack Yammy. "Trident!" Her transformed sword, now part of her arm once more, then glowed before she unleashed three powerful slash-like shots form it.

All three hit Yammy in the back. The big monster turned to her and said, "Traitor!" He then went to slap her into the ground with his oversized – for his body, and that was saying something – arm.

But, Tier was fast enough to avoid the enraged giant's attack. "You cannot betray someone who was never loyal to you."

While his back was turned, Apacci fired off a Cero at the back of Yammy's head. The Cero hit point-blank, but it did nothing but make him angrier.

Yammy whacked away the deer-like Arrancar with his tai, knocking her out. "Take that, bitch."

Tier sped down and caught her teammate before she hit the ground. Tier sped over to Orihime and placed her on the ground. "She's out cold." She then whispered to Orihime, "Restore Nell and Cirucci's powers. It might be our only hope." She then vanished through Sonído went back into the battle.

Mila Rose's take on the fight was something else. She moved quickly, climbing up Yammy's body until she made it to his head.

The lion-like woman then jumped down and drove her broadsword into his right eye. Yammy screamed and tried to crush her with his hand, but she moved and the giant just ended up slapping himself in the face.

It was funny and the only real hit they got on him. Good show, lady lion. Good show. But, it didn't last.

Yammy punched Mila Rose into one of the last still-completely-standing buildings. She was knocked out by the force of the blow. He then got up by lifting his whole body up with his arms.

Uryu was watching. "This is one sided. Orihime. I think we need to listen to Tier's plan."

Orihime took a deep breath before nodding in agreement. She then summoned her Shun Shun Rikka and used them to make a barrier around Nel and Cirucci.

Sung-Sun then held out her sleeves and snakes flew out of them and jumped at Yammy's leg.

Yammy rapped his tail around his leg and squeezed his leg with his tail, crushing the snakes and tripping himself.

Sung-Sun screamed and tried to slither away, but Yammy fell too fast and his right pinky finger landed on her. Sung-Sun would live, but she was knocked out again.

As Yammy got back up, Ichigo saw something that didn't add up. "Look. His leg is still bruised from his tail. His right eye is still gone. He can't regenerate in this form. "

Ichigo then crossed his swords as he fired off two Getsuga Tenshō which fused and became a giant x-like attack. Yammy tried to block it by punching it with his left hand, but Ichigo quickly fired off a Cero into the attack, making it explode.

The explosion kicked up dust and, when it died down, Yammy was still standing, but he no longer had his left hand. One could just tell by the look in his eyes that Ichigo was smirking behind his mask.

Tatsuki was watching all of this. She couldn't believe that Ichigo was that monster or that Orihime loved him. Yachiru could see that this was written on her face, so the little girl nightmare kicked her down to the ground, grabbed her shirt and started talking.

Tatsuki's eye's bugged out of her head from how strong this little girl was. Yachiru then started. "Daddy may be a Hollow right now, but he's still the same human guy you always knew. He became that thing to have the power to protect everyone from monsters like the giant ape thingy that's attacking us. How is he a monster when all he does is protect?"

Tatsuki was stunned. She couldn't think of an argument, so her face sank lower. She had misjudged Ichigo once more. How many more times could she make this mistake?

While this was going on, Keigo and Mizuiro where watching Orihime heal Nel and Cirucci.

Chizuru put her arms around both boys. "Amazing, isn't it?" Both nodded in agreement.

Kaien just kept watching the fight. "Come on, nephew! Show that thing not to mess with this family!"

Back with the battle, Yammy was growling in anger. He lost a hand and an eye. He had never been this pissed off in his afterlife. He tried to crush Ichigo with the bloody nub that used to be his left hand.

Ichigo used a Flash Step-Sonído hybrid to avoid the strikes like nothing, but he noticed that the attacks where getting faster and his power level was rising. The angrier that Yammy got, the stronger he became. He was like some Hollow version of the Hulk!

Tier tried to draw Yammy's fire by forming water around her sword before she fired it off in shark tooth-shaped blasts "La Gota!"

The blast of water hit Yammy right under his tail in the butt!

Yammy quickly covered his butt with his hand and jumped up screaming "MY ASS! MY ASS!"

Ichigo had a sweat drop on his head. "Really, Tier?"

Tier stuttered awkwardly before saying. "I wasn't aiming for it." In her state of discomfort, she didn't see Yammy's hand coming in time. She was slapped into a part of the dome and was knocked out by the impact.

Ichigo had run out of back up.

Suddenly, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun got up and used their only team move - summoning Ayon. Their left arms vanished as the part lion, part snake and part deer Hollow beast was summoned. The three passed out again.

Ayon charged into battle and fired off a Cero at Ichigo.

Ichigo avoided it. "What the hell?! I'm not the bad guy! The King Kong-Hulk hybrid is!"

Yammy laughed. "You're wasting your time. It doesn't have ears. It just tries to kill." He then walked over to where the rest of the gang was. "Fee-fi-fo-fum. I smell some things for me to kill."

Ichigo used Flash Step to get behind Ayon and cut its head off with no problem. "No you don't, Yammy!"

Yammy fired off a Cero that put Ichigo's giant one to shame, but something made it disappear. It then reappeared, but was heading back at Yammy.

Yammy just stood there, stunned, thinking, 'What the?' The Cero hit him and send him flying into the dome wall which was destroyed, sending him flying out of Las Noches.

Ichigo just stood there, not knowing what to think. "Nel?"

Nel stood in her adult form with a now-repaired mask. Her centaur-like released form galloped up to him. "Yes." Nelliel flipped her hair and said, "It's good to be back to normal."

Back with the rest of the gang, Chizuru, Keigo, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Kaien and Mizuiro where passed out form massive nose bleeds that they all had upon seeing the grown-up Nel.

Rika, Tatsuki and Cirucci were covering their chests, screaming about being ill-equipped.

Pesche spoke. "Wait. We all know that Yammy gets stronger as he gets angrier from the spikes in his spiritual pressure, right?"

Orihime nodded before asking, "Why do you ask?"

Pesche continued. "Won't having his Cero fired back at him by Nel make him angrier which would make him stronger?!"

Yachiru looked at the weird Arrancar. "You just jinxed us, Dr Stupid."

The ground then started to shake as Yammy walked over. His body was burned, his mask was cracked and he only said one word. "SMASH!"

His power was so great that it was probably higher than the Soul King's.

Ichigo looked to Nel. "Go and tell the others to keep him busy. I only see one way of killing him."

What followed was a comical scene where Orihime used her shields to block Yammy's punches. Pesche and Dondochakka used their Cero Sincrético to distract Yammy. Cirucci used her blade feathers to pee him off so that he wouldn't notice Ichigo climbing up his back.

Finally, Rukia was using her ice to keep Yammy as still as she could.

Soon, Ichigo made it to the top of his head where he grabbed the empty eye socket and swung into it.

Ichigo's Resurrección form faded to his normal Bankai. He didn't have enough power to keep it going, but it didn't matter because Ichigo was facing Yammy's brain!

Ichigo then began to slash the brain – which was shockingly small – to pieces, killing Yammy.

Outside, Yammy froze in place, dead, before his body began to break apart into energy particles.

Yachiru did a silly little victory dance. "We won! Yay! Daddy!" Once Yammy's body was completely gone, Ichigo landed on the ground, flat on his feet and unhurt. Ichigo then fainted. He had run out of steam.

Orihime looked around at everyone. "As second in command, anyone who hasn't faint yet, please help me gather everyone up so that I can heal us all before we head in to fight Aizen for the fate of humanity. Thank you."

To be continued…

Bex said, "In the next chapter, Ichigo vs. Aizen go with the veil!"


	19. End of the winter war

Before we begin, Tricksterbeatsall asked me to promote his challenge for an AU Bleach story where Ichigo keeps his powers post-Winter War, gets drunk at the celebration of the Winter War's end, beats Yamamoto and becomes the First Squad's Captain. He wants the story to be Ichigo x Orihime but it can be Ichigo x harem as long as Orihime is in the harem.

Now, on to the story.

Ichigo and the gang stepped into the fake Karakura town to see that the place was nearly destroyed.

The four towers that held it in place now almost gone. Only one. Aizen in his final form from the first time around could be seen battling every Soul Reaper and every human with spiritual powers that they knew of in the distance.

From under a pile of rubble, Dex crawled out. His Bankai sword only had 1/4 of its feathers left, signalling that there was only half an hour until his army vanished. "Ouch. The worst part is that I can't fight back since Ichigo battled him the first time around."

The three humans looked puzzled when he said 'the first time around.'

Uryu looked at Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. "Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Tier and her three followers are all from the future and this guy is the one who turned back the clock."

The three humans said, "WHAT?!"

Dex nodded. "That's true, but we don't have time for freak outs. Thanks to the butterfly effect, Aizen is a lot more powerful this time. I don't even think that the final Getsuga Tenshō would hurt him this time."

Ichigo growled. "OK, then, so how do we beat him. It's not like any of us are ready for a fight."

Pulled a chart out of nowhere which showed two circles with a line between them. "Think of this as the barrier between the human and spiritual world." Dex pointed to the line. "This is the veil. It stops humans with low level spiritual pressure from seeing spirits. My dimension doesn't have this because the Quincy king absorbed it and his power is stronger than this Aizen's by far."

Cirucci put her hands in the shape of a 't'. "Time out. Your dimension?"

Orihime then spoke up. "Dex and his sister Bex are sliders. That means that they come from a different dimension. Time back in. Are you suggesting that Ichigo absorbs the veil?" Dex nodded.

Chad grabbed Dex and started to shake him. "ARE YOU A MAD MAN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF PANIC THEY WOULD CAUSE IF EVERYONE ON EARTH START SEEING SPIRITS OVERNIGHT?"

Dex, in the middle of being shook, continued. "Yes. My world went through it, but I have the info on how the panic was stopped and we have no other choices. I mean, look. Aizen isn't even paying attention to us because he's so powerful."

Ichigo stepped up as the leader and put a hand on Chad's should to make him stop shaking Dex. Chad let go of Dex who then bent over and threw up.

Ichigo looked at his group. "He's right. We don't have a choice. If we can't take Aizen down again, there's no way that we'll be able to stop the Quincy King." He made Yachiru jump down off his shoulders and go and join the others.

Ichigo then took off to get to the highest point away from Aizen that he could find. He needed to know how to absorb the veil and fast.

Ichigo soon found himself in his inner world, facing the mirror that the old man was trapped in.

The old man, formerly known as Zangetsu, then said, "Ichigo. Long time no see."

Ichigo looked at him and growled. "Cut the crap. I need to absorb the veil and fast. How do I do it?"

The old man in the mirror, formerly known as Zangetsu, then spoke. "Simple, Ichigo. To absorb the veil means to give up the Quincy power to absorb energy in exchange for pure power."

That meant the Quincy King couldn't absorb energy the natural way all Quincy could, That was a weakness that they could use against him later

The man in the mirror then continued. "All you must do to absorb the veil is absorb all of the spiritual energy in the air. The more you pull in, the easier it gets."

Ichigo found himself in the real world. He focused on pulling the spiritual pressure out of the air and into his body.

Soon, his blades glowed blue as the energy came into his body faster. As his power rose, Aizen stopped battling the Soul Reapers and turned to and go see what this rising power level was.

Soon, Ichigo was covered in a large blue light. At this time, almost everyone on earth gained the ability to see spirits as blurry images.

Ichigo held his sides in pain. Drawing in this much power hurt like hell. Ichigo wanted to stop, but he remembered that the whole world was at stake. He focused on his parents, his little sisters, Orihime, his daughter, Yachiru, and his friends.

Ichigo got up and called out. "Al eines vererinen!" (German for "Unite as one") With that said, everyone in the world started to see spirits.

The blue light burst forth and out flowed Ichigo in his fourth release state. This form looked like his full Hollow form with some color changes. His outfit was white. His mask was black and its markings were blue. His fur was also blue. On Ichigo's back were six wings. The wings on the right side were feathers and angelic while the left side were black, bat-like wings.

His sword had undergone the most changes. It was now a double-bladed broadsword. His crossguard remained the same, but it was fused to his right arm.

As Ichigo took flight, he couldn't help but smile under his mask. He had never been this powerful in the old timeline.

Aizen flew up to see the new Ichigo. "Kurosaki?! Why am I not surprised? I would ask where you got the power to take on this new form of yours, but it doesn't matter. Fragor."

The Hollow-like skulls on Aizen's wings then fired off a purple Cero-like blast at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't move and, when it hit him, it exploded like an atomic bomb. Aizen laughed in victory until he heard Ichigo say, "What's so funny, ugly?"

Aizen stopped laughing and his eyes bugged out of his black Hollow mask-like face as the dust settled to show an unharmed Ichigo.

Down with Ichigo's gang…

Tatsuki's eyes were bugging. "Did Ichigo just take a hit from an atomic bomb and win?"

Renji looked at her. "No. I saw a blur when it hit him. Ichigo simply moved to fast for Aizen to see to avoid the strong attack and return to where he was, making it look like his attack had no effect."

Rukia snapped her fingers. "Now, Aizen thinks that his attacks are useless against Ichigo. It's a scare tactic."

Back with the battle…

Aizen was in shocked and fired off two more Fragor attacks, but it all ended the same. His eyes could catch Ichigo's speedy dodges, making it look like his Cero-atomic bomb hybrid attack had no effect on him. Aizen was horrified. "HOW?!"

Ichigo then looked at him. "You may have become the strongest in terms of the natural abilities of Hollows and Soul Reapers, but I have Quincy powers and my Zanpakutō while you've got rid of your sword just to replace it with a flesh-like blade arm. Your sword is part of you. Without its power, you aren't strong, but you were never really strong, all you do is rely on dirty tricks to, and messing with people's minds to win. And Now with out your sword you can no longer do this. You have lost your greatest strength."

Ichigo then quickly closed the distant between himself and Aizen to deliver an uppercut to Aizen's jaw, sending him rocketing upwards.

Ichigo was soon on top of Aizen again and, as he delivered a dropkick onto Aizen's head, he said, "All of your power was your blade's mind tricks. Without it, you are and always were nothing!"

Ichigo watched as Aizen hit the ground, making a crater. He pointed his blade at Aizen and it glowed red. "Cero Tenshō!" his sword then fired off what looked like a Getsuga Tenshō with a red Cero in the middle, speeding the attack up.

Aizen saw it coming and fired off his Fragor attack. Both attacks hit, making them both explode, but energy from Ichigo's attack reformed into Quincy spirit arrows and rained down on Aizen.

Aizen used his wings to block them and was in disbelief. Ichigo had just invented an attack that was a hybrid of Soul Reaper, Hollow and Quincy abilities. "Impossible."

Ichigo then jetted down and, before Aizen could move, he slashed off the villain's wings. Aizen screamed and, before he could move, Ichigo's fist crashed into his chest, shattering the Hōgyoku.

With the evil gem destroyed, Aizen returned to his original form. Ichigo then grabbed the man by the head. "Aizen. I knew that you would become that monster. After all, I'm from the future and the best part about the fucked up future I came from is that you're not there."

Ichigo's black Hollow mask's jaws then opened. He wasn't going to allow Aizen to be reincarnated, so Ichigo ate the screaming Aizen, getting rid of him for good.

Ichigo then returned to his base form with his sword in its sealed form.

In his inner world, Zangetsu saw that the old man's mirror was now gone. "Thanks for helping me turn into the most badass sword ever, old man. The whole 'you-stole-my-identity' thing is now forgiven."

In the outside world, Ichigo was running back to Orihime, his family and his friends. They had a lot of work ahead of them. After all, Aizen may have been gone, but there was still the Quincy King and now a world where everyone could see spirits to deal with.

But, Dex and Bex where already teaching the Gotei 13 the 'calm down' Kidō spell from their world. He had a lot of explaining to do, as well, but Captain Ichigo Kurosaki would happily face all of these challenges head on like he always did.

To be continued…

Dex then popped up. "NEXT ARC PREVIEW!"

Ichigo was running away from a cameraman in Soul Reaper form. It's been a month. The world's calmed down but, right now, the biggest star in the world is the man who saved the world – Ichigo Kurosaki – and his family. How is he going to train with his new release state with cameras all over?

Yachiru, Orihime and Ichigo stepped into a portal with Dex and Bex. Simple. By heading off to Dex's world for a little family vacation.

Bex then popped up and held up a picture of Ichigo and Orihime getting married. "This happens, too."

Bex and Dex then both said, "So, see you next time in the Strange New World arc."


	20. Start of season 2

One month later…

Thanks to Dex and Bex's Kidō which was lovingly called the 'Calm the hell down no Kidō,' the world had calmed down and gotten used to Hollows and Soul Reapers and the news reporters were eating up Ichigo, the man who saved the world, and Orihime, the true faith healer.

It was driving Ichigo crazy.

In the city, Yachiru was sitting down in front of her school since the school day was over and the paparazzi were waiting, cameras ready. After all, either her adopted dad, Ichigo, or her mother figure, Orihime, would come and pick her up.

Meanwhile, a little way away, a man in black jogging pants, a black hoodie with the hood pulled up, a black backpack and sun glasses was walking to the school. This man was Ichigo who was trying to hide. He still went to school. After all, his mother told him that, since he was a hero, he had to set a good example to the kids or else.

He didn't want to know what the 'or else' was. Thank all that is that good summer had started that day, so it was the last time he would have to do that for 3 months. He walked into the schoolyard, hoping that people would believe that he was just a friend or Kon coming to pick up Yachiru.

Since everyone could see spirits, Ichigo just gave his living body to Kon. After all, he didn't need it and Kon walking around in it would help fool some of the paparazzi.

But, when he got close, the little pink-haired girl jumped up, screaming, "DADDY!" and hugged him around the neck, making Ichigo fall backwards, making his sunglasses and hoody fall off.

The men with cameras then jumped in to action.

Ichigo reached into his backpack and pulled out Zangetsu's sealed form's handle. The blade removed so that he could hide it easily. In a second, he released the blade and took the form he used against Aizen, grabbed Yachiru in one arm and flew off, the little girl yelling, "WHEEEE!" all the way.

He quickly made it back to his house where a Kidō barrier kept out all uninvited guests. He raced into the door and slammed it shut as he resealed his sword back to its two-bladed Shikai form.

Ichigo then slid down until he was sitting on the floor with Yachiru in his lap. "This is crazy! I'm never going to get any training done with this media circus around me."

Dex, out of nowhere, popped up from under the kitten counter and said, "I have an idea." Yachiru screamed due to his sudden appearance.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "This is how desperate I am, Dex, you clown. Share your plan with me."

Dex pulled a chart down from other nowhere with some rules and a picture of two universes on it. "Now, then. You're big shit in this universe but, in mine, you're just a normal Visored who got the Black Mask rank."

Bex then paused the story. "Black Mask rank is reached when a Hollow or Hollow hybrid's power grows so much that it stains their mask black. Ichigo and Aizen are both Black Mask rank in power. Thank you."

Dex then played the story and continued with his plan. "The rules state that I have to stay in the same universe as you. The rules also say that all who have a claim to being from my world may enter. You're part Quincy, so you have a claim, so you can travel to my world."

Ichigo then cut him off and said, "Leave Yachiru and Orihime? I don't think so."

Dex then smirked. "Yachiru is your daughter, so she has a claim as well, and if you and Orihime get married, then she as a claim, too."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That makes sense, seeing as Orihime and I are already engaged."

Ichigo's mother, Masaki, then walked in and she and her granddaughter, Yachiru, then yelled out, "WHAT?!"

Bex then paused the story. "While Ichigo tells them all what's going on, let me show you what happened with a deleted scene." She then placed a DVD marked 'Back to the Start of Season One' into a DVD player.

The deleted scenes menu then came up and she selected 'Chapter 2.'

Start flashback…

It was after chapter 2's main events and after Orihime finally let Ichigo up. The girl was still holding on to Ichigo whose face was red and covered in lipstick kiss marks.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "I know I'm a little late with this, or early depending on how you look at this time travel stuff, Orihime, but I love you and I will now do something that I wish I had before the Quincy came."

Ichigo then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. Orihime's eyes widened as Ichigo opened it to show a diamond ring. Ichigo then said, "Please, Orihime. Will you marry me?"

Orihime then pinned him to the ground and said, "FUCK YEAH!"

End flashback/deleted scene, and now back to the main story…

Ichigo just finished telling his mother and daughter this. "Since then, we've kept that hidden so that no one would try to use it against us."

His sisters who came in just in time to hear that Ichigo was engaged were about to try to call dibs on flower girl, but Yachiru beat them to it with a scream of, "I WANT TO BE THE FLOWER GIRL AT MY MOMMY AND DADDY'S WEDDING!"

Masaki then said, "To avoid the media storming it, it has to be in Soul Society." She then picked up the phone and started to call someone and, when they picked it up, she yelled at whoever it was, "DEAR OUR SON ASKED HIS GIRLFRIEND TO MARRY HIM AND SHE SAID YES! WE ARE PLANNING FOR THE WEDDING TO BE IN SOUL SOCIETY!"

Meanwhile, in the market, Ichigo's father was shopping for some things for the house when his cell phone rang. He answered it to hear his wife yelling about Ichigo and Orihime being engaged and he did the only thing he could. He yelled, "MY SON IS GETTING MARRIED TO HIS GIRLFRIEND, ORIHIME!"

This told everyone in the market about the two biggest stars in the world who were getting married. A media circus war was about to break out.

Back with Ichigo, he looked ticked. His right eye brow was twitching as he handed Yachiru to his mother. "Mom. Please watch Yachiru for me. I have to go and save my future wife from the media stampede that's sure to break out in the city now that Dad has screamed about our engagement to everyone in the supermarket."

Masaki took her granddaughter as she watched her son grab the handles of his swords and say, "Al Eines Vererinen!" Then transformed into his black-masked form.

Meanwhile, all over the city, news about Ichigo and Orihime being engaged was already on every screen.

Tatsuki, who was drinking a can of soda at the time, quickly spat out her drink and said, "WHAT?!"

Renji, Uryu and Chad all had the same thought. 'Ichigo is going to need a best man and, seeing as Mizuiro and Keigo can't fight, I must go and battle the others for the right to be best man.'

The Visored were in their warehouse when they heard the news on the TV. The female Visored then yelled out, "BACHELORETTE PARTY!"

All the boys yelled out, "BACHELOR PARTY WHICH MEANS STRIPPERS!" The boys were then almost beaten to death by the girls.

Orihime was walking towards Ichigo's house when she heard the news in a shop's TV that was in the window. She only thought of one thing. 'I'm going to rip off Ichigo's dad's balls for this, then regrow them, then rip them off again and keep doing that until I get bored of this."

The stampede of paparazzi then started but, before they could take a picture, Ichigo flew down, scooped Orihime up bridal style and took off again.

Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and whispered calmly, "Why did you tell your parents?" While she sounded calm, the image of the evil fire demon that Ichigo saw behind her said something else. "For once, Dex had a good plan."

Elsewhere, Kon was sneaking around the city in Ichigo's old body's Fullbringer form. It was still weird.

Mini flashback…

Ichigo, who had just sealed Zangetsu, looked at Kon and placed a hand on his old shoulder. "Kon. I've done some thinking. Since everyone can see spirits, I don't need my body anymore to interact with the world and I can get ready for battle faster this way, too, so you can keep it, so congratulations Kon. You now have a body all of your own, brother."

End mini flashback…

Kon looked at Ichigo's old hand and opened and closed it. "I body of my own. I've dreamt of this for so long and, now that the day has come, I don't know what to feel. "

Elsewhere, Chizuru was walking down the street. No one paying her any attention. They were all talking about Ichigo and Orihime's wedding that was going to happen and starting rumors and stuff. Chizuru had just officially given her old body to Nozomi, her now-former Mod-Soul.

But, what was on the girls mind was, "Now, let's see… Do I want to hit on the bridesmaids or the groomsmen? " She went over the possible lists of bridesmaids and groomsmen in her head and said, "Well, seeing as the only possible groomsmen are Chad who has started a relationship with Mila Rose, Uryu who has Cirucci and Renji who has Rukia and the Visored are two weird for my tastes, I'll go with bridesmaids."

To be continued…

Dex then came up. "OK, everyone. Welcome to the new season. Here's a preview of the next chapter. "

It's after the wedding. Ichigo Yachiru and Orihime have left our universe.

Chizuru's spoke as she used her sealed sword to block attacks form a long spear-wielding man in a hooded robe, saying, "Things are already going to Hell."

The spear-wielding man then entered the body of a Hollow, turning it in to a placebo Arrancar. The new beast then roared. "Tune in next time to see if I make it through this."

Bex spoke up. "Next time, Hōgyoku Fallout - the Tōjū Children of Aizen!"

Omake: Welcome to season 2…

Chizuru smirked. "Well, everyone, welcome to season 2. While Ichigo is in Dex's world mastering his new Black Masked Hollow powers, I'll be the main protector of our town. Wish me luck and welcome to season 2!"

End omake…


	21. the Toju war begins

OK, people. Some of you didn't understand this, but Ichigo, Orihime and Yachiru are only going to be in Dex's world for 3 months of their summer break. They will then return to take care of the 1000 Year Blood War.

Why go to Dex's world? Simple. That's where the Quincy King is from in this story. There may be some useful information on him there that can help them to beat him quickly.

Now, onto the story.

It was a Sunday morning in summer. The sun had just come up. After all, it was 6:00 AM. But, the sound of an alarm clock went off for one former-Substitute-turned-full-time-Soul reaper went off.

Chizuru hit the sleep button on her clock, for this morning, she woke up in bed with a really bad hangover. She sat up and held her head. "OK, now. Ichigo and Orihime got married. Damn it. I can't remember the wedding. How drunk was I?"

Chizuru then heard someone snoring next to her and turned her head to see a sleeping Tatsuki. The redhead quickly put on her glasses to see that both Tatsuki and herself where naked in bed together meaning that Chizuru and Tatsuki had had sex.

Chizuru smiled a perverted smile. "Yes."

Tatsuki then woke up and saw Chizuru. Then, she saw that they were both naked in bed. The tomboy then jumped out of bed as she held on to the sheets to cover herself and screamed.

Chizuru held her head. "Don't scream so loud. I have a hangover." She then got out of her bed and headed for the shower leaving a trembling Tatsuki behind.

Tatsuki shivered. "I went down on another girl and it was Chizuru." She was crying anime tears. "I lost it to Chizuru."

Meanwhile, a universe away…

Ichigo was lying in bed with Orihime. They were both only covered by the bed sheets. Orihime was fast asleep. Ichigo held her tight. He was married and had a daughter. He needed to win against that Quincy King this time around and fast.

Ichigo held Orihime tight. They were staying at Dex's Soul Reaper barracks in his world's version of New Orleans. Yachiru was staying in the room across the hall from theirs so that Orihime and Ichigo could enjoy their wedding night.

This trip would be part relaxing, part sightseeing and part training.

Meanwhile, back in Karakura Town…

Chizuru was now fully dressed in her Soul Reaper outfit. She still had a hangover, but she still had a job to do.

She then opened the door to her room to see that Tatsuki was still crying on the floor, only covering herself with bed sheets. "When you've stop freaking out, I washed your clothes. They're downstairs. Also, you got drunk and had sex with another woman. It happens. Get over it."

Chizuru then closed the door and headed out.

Chizuru used to love being a Soul Reaper, going from rooftop to rooftop, standing in the air and just seeing people go about their daily lives, but now that everyone could see her, it took a lot of the fun out of the job. People were now watching her taking pictures of her. Part of the fun was being able to go unseen even while facing someone.

She quickly dashed away, the run helping her to sober up and helping with the hangover. When she stopped, she was in a construction site and she said to herself, "Why did they have to have an open bar?"

She then took a quick look around. There was a half-finished skyscraper and lots of construction vehicles, but not one worker. Normally, she would think that they just had the day off, but she saw something out of the corner of her eye that shocked the hangover out of her.

She quickly turned as she drew her sword. What she saw looked like a man in a black robe with a hood. Under the hood, his face was covered by a red, blank mask that only had eye holes which looked empty. The skin on the man's hands looked to be green and in his hand was a long spear.

The man held his spear out, showing a strange crystal embedded in his left hand. The crystal kind of looked like it was blasted off of something. The man then said, "Give me back my master!" He then charged with quick slashes and trusts of his spear.

Chizuru countered by ducking and blocking with her sword. Normally, she would release her Zanpakutō but, in her release state, Kyu-piddo was a bow and arrow – only good at long range, but this man who kept saying, "Give me back my master," was doing a good job at keeping her at short to mid-range.

Kyu-piddo then told Chizuru something that would shock the girl. "This thing is a Zanpakutō that's somehow moving around on its own!"

Chizuru ducked and rolled away from a downward thrusting spear and ran to the unfinished building which was, right now, only a frame of metal beams. "If it's a Zanpakutō, how is it moving on its own?" The redhead asked the world as she jumped up the beams, hoping to get to the top and fire off a long range shot. "SHOOT! KYU-PIDDO!" Her sword then transformed into a heart-themed longbow.

Once she made it to the top, she turned around and faced the sword that was walking own its own which was jumping after her. Chizuru quickly fired off a shot and said, "Fire arrow!"

Her arrow burst into flames as it flew right at the freaky moving sword only for it to be cut in half by a long spear.

The Zanpakutō which was moving on its own made it to Chizuru and quickly brought its spear around in an ark in an attempt to bisect her. Chizuru quickly resealed her Zanpakutō and used her sword to block the spear blade.

Chizuru sighed in relief as she jumped back, landing on the dirt below. Her heart was racing. This thing that should not be real was above her in power. It was faster, stronger and she was horrible in close to mid-range battles.

She then looked up to see the thing jumping down after her with the blade of its spear held down in an attempt to impale her.

Chizuru's eyes widened as she ran out of the building and watched as the Zanpakutō landed with its weapon's blade in the dirt.

The thing tried to pull its weapon out, but the blade was stuck in the ground and it didn't have the muscles to free it.

Chizuru placed a hand on her heart. "Thank goodness. It can't free its spear. Now, I can get a shot in." Just before she could speak her Release command, a Hollow appeared behind the Zanpakutō-freak.

The Hollow looked like a human-sized, fur-covered lizard with white bone covering its head. Its Hollow hole was in its chest. It walked around on all fours like some kind of dog.

The freaky Zanpakutō that was moving on its own turned to it and placed its left hand on its mask. "Finally! A new master!"

The crystal in its hand glowed as it turned into energy and entered the body of the Hollow.

The Hollow's lizard tail vanished as its hind legs grew longer and it stood up on its back legs, making it stand 3 feet taller than the average man. Its front legs morphed into arms with hands that looked like a cross between fur-covered lizard feet and human hands.

The same crystal that was once in the spear-wielder's hand was now on its mask, right between the eyes.

The Hollow freed the spear… No… Its new Zanpakutō… It declared, "I'm an Arrancar, now!"

Chizuru's eyes were bugging out of her head. This thing was a Hollow with a Zanpakutō so, yes, it was an Arrancar, but it became one by merging with a self-moving Zanpakutō. This was just plain freaky.

The head of the new Arrancar's spear then glowed purple as a ball of energy formed on the tip, signalling that it was about to fire a Cero through its Zanpakutō. "Any last words, Soul Reaper?"

Chizuru held her sword out and yelled, "BANKAI!" Her sword then morphed into its Bankai form.

As the hollow fired its cero, Chizuru fired her Bankai but, this time, instead of fire, it shot an electrically charged ball of energy. Both blasts were the same size so, when they hit, they cancelled each other out, but electric energy from Chizuru's blast was conducted by the metal of the unfinished building that the Arrancar was standing in.

The electricity went from the metal frame into the Arrancar, making it scream in pain as it was toasted. While this was going on, Chizuru fell backwards. Her Bankai's lightning attack was less draining than her fire shot.

But, the girl was still too drained to continue. Her Zanpakutō transformed back to its sealed katana form. Then, Chizuru did the last thing that she could think of. She threw her sword at the Arrancar and hoped.

The sword landed in the imperfect Arrancar's neck which was in the process of being toasted, cleansing it. A moment later, the electricity from her attack vanished with the Hollow.

Chizuru smirked as she said, "I've never been so happy to have the first Zanpakutō capable of using all elements." She then saw the crystal fragment that was in the Zanpakutō's left hand and, later, the Arrancar's head, on the ground.

She crawled over to it and picked I up. "I better bring this to be analyzed… after a quick nap." The girl Reaper then passed out in the middle of a construction site – not the safest place to sleep.

An unknown amount of time later, she woke up on a bench, still holding the crystal fragment.

She then saw a construction worker walking up to her. "Thanks, Miss. We couldn't work with that thing here."

Chizuru sat up and looked at the nameless construction worker and said, "You're welcome, and thanks for putting me on this bench, I guess."

The worker spoke. "It was the least we could do but, I've got to ask, Miss Soul Reaper. When we found you, you wouldn't let go of that crystal. What's so important about it?"

Chizuru looked at it. "Well, that thing was a spiritual being. Normally, when a spiritual being dies, it vanishes completely, but when this thing vanished, it left behind this crystal and that's not normal. Thanks for making sure I didn't get run over or something, but I have to bring this in to be analyzed, now."

She then got up and took off in Flash Step.

Later on, in Soul Society's Research and Development Institute, Chizuru was sitting in the lab as Mayuri analyzed the fragment in some type of computer.

The clownish, makeup-wearing, mad scientist Captain rubbed his chin as he said, "Yes. This looks like it's part of the Hōgyoku."

Chizuru's eyes bugged. "As in, Aizen?! He's dead and he is still fucking with us!"

The crazy clown agreed by saying, "Well said, Miss Honshō. It appears that, when Ichigo shattered it, its fragments still held some power and fused into the remains of the fallen Soul Reaper's and Arrancar's blades."

Chizuru raised an eyebrow. "I thought they vanished with their owner."

Mayuri looked at her. "True, but if part of the blade is broken off, that piece becomes dead and no longer part of the Zanpakutō. These pieces are what the fragments fuse to. The fusion regenerated the blades back into full, living copies of the Zanpakutō they broke off of. Then, through the remnants of the Hōgyoku's power that's held in the fragments, they were given bodies of their own."

Mayuri rubbed his chin. "These things are not any form of Hollow or Soul Reaper, but a new kind of mutated Zanpakutō." He hummed to himself before snapping his fingers. "I'll call them Tōjū, or Sword Beasts. But, as they are manifested into our world out of their blades, we can think of them as being in a state of constant Bankai!"

Chizuru nodded along. "Meaning that these things are as strong as the average Captain, right?"

Mayuri laughed. "Right you are, Miss Honshō."

Chizuru then raised her hand to ask a question, saying "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" over and over.

Mayuri grumbled. "What is it?"

Chizuru spoke. "The one I battled fused with a Hollow and made it an imperfect Arrancar. Any idea how that works?"

Mayuri rubbed his chin again. "Well, now. Zanpakutō normally have a master, so it makes sense that they would be confused by being entities of their own and seek to gain a master. That explains why it fused, but as for how, I can only image it has to do with their mutation." Mayuri then added, almost reading Chizuru's mind, "As for numbers, that would have to be equal to the number of Hōgyoku fragments and there's no way to know until after we've gathered the fragments. Also, the fragment you brought is now powerless, showing that destroying the Tōjū destroys their fragment's power."

Chizuru spoke up. "So, kill all the Tōjū and end the threat of the Hōgyoku once and for all. Got it." She then left.

Chizuru was racing to the gates that lead to the Human World. She needed to get home and gather the gang. After all, they didn't have Ichigo to go medieval on this problem.

To be continued…

Bex spoke. "Read and review, people."


	22. Ichigo vs Dex, Toju Toju everywhere

jboy44: "OK. Quick note. This arc's chapters will be broken into two parts. Part one is Ichigo, Orihime, Dex and Yachiru and part two is the Tōjū "

It was a bright, early morning in Dex's dimension. Orihime and Yachiru had gone out sightseeing while Ichigo was being led to a training hall by Dex.

Ichigo was walking through the halls. They were blank, simple, wooden walls. The hallway went on for so long that it was like being in one of those never-ending hallway dreams. Ichigo finally spoke up. "Where's this training hall you told me about?"

Dex turned around to face Ichigo who gasped as he saw a Hollow Mask on Dex's face. It was blank and only had two eyeholes. "We're here. Way of Restriction No. 5: Zanpakutō Sealing!"

A kanji for 'seal' then fired from his fingers tips and hit the handle of Ichigo's sword faster than he could draw it. When Ichigo drew his blade. he tried to release it. "Cut through the skies, Zangetsu!" Nothing happened.

Dex drew his blade. "The Restriction Kidō. I put it on your sword will stop it from releasing for 3 hours. Now, bloom! Life Giver!" His katana then morphed to have two blades and a wing-like crossguard with 60 feathers. "I do this for two reasons. One, you battled Zangetsu, so the time travel rule of 'I may not battle anyone you did in the old timeline' would stop me from battling you. Two, this gives us a good chance to test how you handle a handicap."

Dex then pointed the tip of his sword at the ground. "Live-giving Feathers." The 60 feathers on the crossguard then flew off the handle and hit the wood of the hall.

The wood then came to life as 60 wooden living puppet-like things with hands shaped like boxing gloves emerged from the walls.

The size of the hall came in to play, forcing the little buggers to stand in ten rows of six.

They charged at Ichigo who quickly summoned his mask and started to hack the wooden beasts to pieces only leaving behind a lot of woodchips

But, in a second, Dex was in the air, only a couple of inches away from Ichigo's head and, in a rather Isshin-comic-style, gave Ichigo a two-footed drop kick to the face, sending the boy skidding on his back ten feet away.

When Ichigo stopped, his mask had a large crack in it as he saw that he was still in the hall. "That can't be right! It can't be that long!"

He then saw Dex charging at him. "Welcome to Infinity!" Ichigo saw Dex about to swing his blade, so he moved his own sealed blade up to block the slash. Dex then said, "Fake out!" Instead of going in for a sword slash like his body language said, he kicked Ichigo in the gut.

Ichigo's Hollow mask's mouth gasped open as he spit up blood. Dex then punched him in the face, shattering Ichigo's mask and sending Ichigo into a wall. "This hall changes length on the inside to keep all battles from going outside, so neither of us can leave until one of us gives up or dies."

Ichigo held his gut and looked at Dex's masked face. "Are you really the same clown?!"

Dex moved his mask so that Ichigo could see his face. "Most clowns, as you call them, only act that way to hide their power. You know, cases of this, like your father, little old me and that Dordoni guy."

Dex then put his mask back right as Ichigo jumped back and readied his blade. Ichigo smirked. "Then, I'll just have to never underestimate anyone ever again!"

Dex charged, his blade in hands held down at his side with the tip pointed at the ground, hinting that he was going in for an upward-arching swing.

Ichigo stepped to the side and punched Dex in the mask. "Not falling for that again!"

Dex skided back 12 feet. His sword blade touched the wall, but passed harmlessly through it, revealing that his blade was useless – unable to be used for attacks or for blocking.

Dex saw a re-masked Ichigo charging for him as he swung his forcefully-sealed blade down in an arc.

Dex raised his sword and used his crossguard to block the blade. "So, tell me. How did you figure out that my blade can't be used to attack or defend?"

Ichigo's eyebrows rose in shock. "WHAT?! I just thought you faked going in for sword swings, but instead kicked or punched because you were batty!"

The two jumped back and a shameful Dex rubbed the back of his head. "I need to learn when to keep this big mouth of mine shut."

Dex quickly recovered and pointed his sword at Ichigo. "My blade may be nothing more than a fake image, but the Cero I can fire from it is all too real!" His sword glowed a bright green as a ball of energy formed on the tip. "CERO!" A small green Cero then fired from his blade.

The Cero was rocketing towards Ichigo, but the boy charged at it and swung his sword and cut the Cero in half! When it was cut in half, two things happened. One, Dex's eye's bugged out of his head because he had never seen that before. Two, the Cero vanished, unable to hold itself together now that it was broken.

Before Ichigo could get to Dex, the clown had removed his mask and coat, the latter of which he was waving like a white flag. "I give up. I give up. I can't fight back with my blade. I used all of its feathers, so I can't make any more helpers. I have to wait a full year between uses of my Bankai and you cut my fucking Cero. I can't win this fight."

Ichigo fell over and hit the ground. "Really?! You were badass for all of… what?! Four minutes?!"

Dex made the kanji for unsealing with his right index finger as a door appeared on the hall's right wall. "Restriction Release." The symbol on Zangetsu then vanished and it morphed into its Shikai form.

Dex opened the door. "Yes. Now that we've had our fun, it's time for the boring part." The door was revealed to be to a library four stories tall and every inch of the walls was covered in books. "All records of criminals born in my world including the Quincy King's are kept here. If we find his record, we may get some useful information other than the fact that his basic Quincy power to absorb Spiritual Energy was shorted out like yours."

Ichigo looked out to you the readers and said. "Can we get a meanwhile or small time skip please?"

Meanwhile, back in Karakura Town…

Ichigo could then be heard saying, "Thank you!"

It was midday in a back alleyway where two Tōjū, one masked and wielding sword and the other a green-skinned, horned monster with wolverine-like claws were running.

Both looked to be hurt badly and were panting.

The horned one turned to his masked friend. "Think we lost them?"

The masked one leaned against the wall. "I think so!" As soon as he said that, a spirit arrow hit him in the head, making him turn into a now-dead Zanpakutō and a small fragment of the Hōgyoku.

The horned one turned around and, there, on top of the building, was Uryu, bow in hand, standing like a hero.

The green-skinned demon screamed like a scared little girl and ran away, only to get hit by two pink, glowing blades from behind that sliced off its arms.

The horned Tōjū then died a slow, painful death by bleeding out and the last thing he did was turn around to see Cirucci in Resurrección form.

When it died, like the masked one, it became a dead sword and a little fragment.

The lady Arrancar returned to her normal form as she walked over and picked up the fragments "That's two pieces."

Uryu jumped down and adjusted his glasses. "Did you have to kill him like that?"

The lady put her hands on her hips and said. "What can I say? I'm a bad girl." She then turned around and gave her hips a little shake, making Uryu blush as she added, "You know you like it."

Uryu just struggled to form any coherent form of speech, but his hormones had robbed him of this ability for a little while.

A phone in Uryu's right pants pocket then rang, so the Quincy shook his hormones off and answered it. "Hello?"

On the other end, it was Renji.

Renji was panting and out of breath. "Seven. Seven Tōjū fused with a gang in the Zaraki district and I killed them, so I have seven fragments."

Uryu then did that math. "Chizuru brought one, Cirucci and I got two and Renji has seven. That's ten."

Meanwhile, Chizuru was on a rooftop facing off against a very colorful Tōjū.

The Tōjū looked like a human man who was wearing a body suit that's lower torso was white with an orange stripe. His upper torso was black. He had black gloves. From the waist down, his body suit was white with a white loin cloth connected to a belt. He had black combat boots and his weapon was a green boomerang with handles built into both ends. His hair was black with two large yellow streaks that sprung up from his head, making it look like he had antenna.

His fragment of the Hōgyoku was in his forehead.

Chizuru took aim to fire a lighting arrow. "Eat lighting arrow, Mr Mutant!" Her arrow flew off, covered by electric energy.

The Tōjū just threw his boomerang, cutting the arrow in half. Once through the arrow, the boomerang had Chizuru in its sight.

The redhead jumped to her right to avoid it. She smirked. "Haha! Now you're unarmed!" She was ready to take another shot, this time with a fire arrow, but the boomerang came back around and hit her in the back of the head, knocking the girl out. The weapon then returned to its owner's right hand.

The Tōjū smirked. "Boomerangs return to sender, bitch. Well, I guess you can't be hot and have a brain. Dumbass."

He then looked over the edge and smirked. "He looks just like my old master. He'll do." He then jumped down and merged into some unseen man's body.

Hours later, Chizuru came to. The Tōjū was no longer in sight.

The girl then screamed, "FUCK!"

She then began an angry rant. "The worst part is that I start summer school tomorrow which means I'm out of the fucking hunt!" She then rubbed the back of her head and felt a lump. "Crap. I'd better get some ice for this." She then left though Flash Step.

Meanwhile, back in Dex's universe with Orihime and Yachiru.

The mother-adopted daughter duo, where in a place called the New Orleans Museum of Spiritual History.

Yachiru was riding on Orihime's back as they looked around. The place was filled with some pretty weird stuff like this universe's oldest known Zanpakutō and a Hollow's skeleton. How they got that was a big mystery.

But, as they turned a corner, Yachiru said "Daddy?"

Orihime then turned around to see a colored, life-sized statue of Ichigo in his black mask form. Next to it was a statue of Aizen and ten other Black Masks.

All of the Statues and, to a latter extent, all known Black Masks, had three things in common. One were their black-colored Hollow masks. Two was the fact that they had wings. Three, one of their arms was a sword.

Orihime looked up at a plaque above the 12 Black Masks and read aloud. "Here are the known holders of the Black Mask level of power. These people transcended all known limits of power to become something more."

Yachiru rolled her eyes. "That very catchy."

Orihime just looked at Ichigo's statue. "No, but the statues are spot on. I'm expecting it to move. To reveal that it's just Ichigo pulling some kind of prank."

Meanwhile, back in Mayuri's lab…

The insane clown was looking at two large tubes. In one tube was a man with the head of a lion who was holding a claymore, dressed only in armor-like pants with a crystal fragment in his chest.

Mayuri rubbed his chin. "So, Mr Tōjū. I heard that you merged with a random soul. Now, let's see if we can't undo that." He then walked over to a control panel and hit a big red button.

The tube filled with red light and the merged Tōjū screamed in pain.

So, the lion-like parts of it, the fragment of crystal and the blade and armor morphed into yellow energy and was sent into the empty tube next door by a small tube that linked the two larger ones.

Where there once stood a merged Tōjū, there now stood a random guy, now freed, and in the formerly-empty tube was a man who was only in armored pants, holding a claymore who had a lion mane with a piece of crystal in his chest.

Mayuri jumped for joy. "Yes! Now that you are free of your host, I now have a pure strain of Tōjū to experiment on!"

Mayuri then hit the intercom button and yelled, "Nemu! Get your ass in here and get this man out of my lab! I have a Tōjū to cut open."

The Tōjū in the tube started trying to break out of its prison, but to no avail. Mayuri then picked up a chainsaw and said, "Now, you hold still!"

Everything then faded to red as a scream of horror and pain was heard, followed by the laugh of an insane clown.

To be continued…


	23. Keigo the hero! WTF?

Ryuken was in his office sitting at his desk watching a news report about the Toju. Now as a super powered being he had known about them for awhile but now they where going public about the mutates. Which was a pretty big deal.

The reporter said. "From what we've been told this strange creatures are mutates born when the glass shards of the Hogyoku case shattered and it's Aizen and Ichigo's energies mixed. It is advised to Avoid this things at all coast and to report them to your local authorities."

Ryuken now even bothering to finish watching the report he quickly changed the channel and what came on was a news report about his son Uryu Battling a Toju that had four swords for arms and tentacles along side his Arrancar girlfriend Cirucci Sanderwicci.

The Doctor quickly sat up and turned off his office TV. Now he was happy his son had given up Quincy pride, But what was left of his own just couldn't Take his son wanting to be more like A soul reaper, even if it was his cousin Ichigo. He want to be proud that his son had become a hero that was loved by the public and had found love. But his love was a hollow and the remains of his Quincy pride won't let that happen either.

Ryuken sighed as he got up and walked back in to the hospital, with on thing in on his mind. 'No matter what son I'm proud you have done the one thing I could never do, completely over come your Quincy pride.'

Meanwhile in the local high school it was the first day of summer School.

Chizuru dressed in a school uniform with her substitute soul reaper badge tied to her right arm walked in to the class room which was shockingly very full. Right of the back She saw Tatsuki how grow quite and looked away embarrassed.

Chizuru put on an annoyed face. "Look Tatsuki we got drunk and went down on each other after a wedding. It happens all the time Get over it."

At that moment Keigo and Mizuiro walked in to hear the Chizuru and Tatsuki had sex comment and they two of them had large nose bleeds and said. "Best day ever!"

A lot of the girls in the class room looked uncomfortable, the boys where having nose bleeds and drooling.

Tatsuki just blushed and hide in the corner. " Why did I have to drink so much at Ichigo and Orihime's wedding?"

Chizuru adjusted her glasses, "Because it was an open bar."

Misato Ochi then walked in to see a lot of boys drooling and having nose bleeds and the girls frozen in a crept the hell out pose. Now Misato had the hardest time dealing with all this hollow and soul reaper things now that the world could see them. The biggest being the Students she berated and called idiots where really super heroes all the dam time. So She had been second guessing her self at ever chose she made, it was making her a nervous wreck.

But I known what you're thinking if she was such a wreck why was she doing the summer school classes? Simple she wanted the extra money so she could move the hell out of Karakura Town!

Misato was shaking, a bit as she said. "Ok now class settle down now."

Class then started.

Now Tatsuki, wasn't really paying attention, she was thinking about something else, her own feelings

Ever sense all of this secrets hollow and Soul reaper crap had happen she's been seeing everyone in new light.

She felt stupid for trying to protect Orihime when it turns out Orihime was a super hero. Ichigo, a guy that blended in so much into the back ground was Really the biggest badass ever. But Most of all She was confused about how she felt about Chizuru.

Now she always found the girl strange after all she proclaimed her self the queen of bi, and she always acted weird trying to get Orihime and Ichigo together, she was a big flirt, But She was also a super powered teen that saved her life and helped save the world.

Not to mention She slept with her. Tatsuki was confused out of her mind about her feelings, her sexuality, and most of all why it had to be thanks to the red head.

She looked over to Chizuru who was studying and blushed. Tatsuki could feel her face heat up.

Tatsuki started to shake her head as she said to her self. 'No I won't be turned on by her. No no no.' She then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the right to look out the window, to see what looked like a lady naga with out a mouth holding a katana slithering up the window. In a second all of her confused thoughts left her mind as she fell out of her chair and screamed.

The whole class turned to see the thing slither past their class room window.

Misato Quickly ran out saying. "Everyone for themselves!"

Pretty soon Chizuru was left by herself. The girl just sighed as she touched her badge making her outfit morph into her soul reaper uniform. Her Zanpakuto then appeared in her left hand. "Shoot Kryu-piddo!" Her katana then transformed into a Bow while a quiver filled with arrows with different colored heart shaped heads. "Ready for action!"

Chizuru then opened the class window and stepped out standing in mid air as she looked up to see the mouthless Snake lady slithering up to the roof. "This things are getting stranger!"

She then quickly started jumping on the air till she made it to the roof. She stepped on the roof bow drawn. She looked at the snake lady to see her human upper half was dressed in what looked like a purple kimono., her fragment was extra big on her forehead. "Ok Scales! Give up and accept death, and I'll make this painless!"

The snake lady then lifted her sword and despite not having a mouth said. "No thanks GETSUGA TENSHO!" She then swung her blade in an arc sending out crescent moon shaped Energy wave, It was a bit slower then a cero, But it was about three feet wide.

Chizuru's eyes widened in Shock as she Flash Stepped out of the wave of the attack. "That Was Ichigo's Family's Attack! How the hell can you use it, And how you talking with no mouth?"

The snake lady then spoke in a smug voice. " My kind was born when father Ichigo ripped the master crystal from Mother Aizen's chest and shattered it we are all their children born of their powers mixing with the crystal shards that brought us to life, and every child has access to their family's moves!"

Chizuru just blinked That was clearly how the toju viewed their creation, the crystal being the hogyoku, But the idea of Aizen as a mother, that was creepy because it kind of sounded right, But This things Ichigo's children if That was true then they where in trouble!

The Mouthless snake lady then held her sword out with both hands with the pommel to her chest. " You all may have killed my lesser siblings, but That's ok I've killed quite a few my self so I could take their power for my self! Now it's time to die."

She then used her long snake tail to slither so fast she was like a freshly fired missile heading right for Chizuru.

Chizuru Flash stepped out of the way only for the snake lady to change direction, with out losing any speed.

Chizuru kept avoiding the strikes but just barely! She resealed her Zanpakuto knowing full well she had been once more forced into a close rang battle with A toju.

Meanwhile inside the halls of The school.

The halls where empty Accept for one. Keigo! The coward was slowly walking To the roof with an empty look in his eyes, his forehead glowing. When the sake showed up something inside of him took over and forced it's self into control.

In his head he was speaking with a very colorful man who was holding a boomerang.

Keigo was crying. "How can I be friends with super heroes and still be a worthless Chicken! How? "

The man with the boomerang. "You simple don't have the power to protect your self. You're only ability is speed which is only good for running. You are simple doing what you need to in order to stay alive. It's a natural reaction."

Keigo whipped his face. "Well I still don't like it I keep thinking back to that desert place how weak, I felt How strong everyone else was. I just want to be able to help for once instead of running!"

The man held his hand out. "then take my hand and be my new wielder." Keigo took the mans hand and he turned into light in entered Keigo's body.

In the Real world Keigo snapped back to reality to see The Chizuru trapped in the Snake lady's tail. Chizuru's blade was five feet away from her on the ground their was no way for her to get it or protect her self as the Snake lady readied her own sword for a strike.

Keigo Saw in his hand was a large green Boomerang, And While crying he throw it as he said. "leave my friend alone!"

The boomerang raced through the air the top tip hit the snake lady's hand forcing her to drop her sword. The Bottom part hit the snake ladies tail leaving a large gash that made the tail let go of Chizuru.

As the Mouthless Naga some how screamed in pain Chizuru fell to the ground in shock as she saw the Boomerang return to Keigo, and the first thing she saw was a piece of crystal stuck in Keigo's forehead.

First Chizuru's blinked a couple of times to make sure the king of chickens really just saved her. Then She remembered the Toju from last night had the same Boomerang. Meaning The toju fused with Keigo and he was now using it's Zanpakuto form as a weapon to save her.

The Snake lady recovered and turned to save Keigo he was shaking ,fighting his flight reaction to stand and try to fight. Something about the merge with the Toju had made Keigo want to try and be brave, and it was scary.

The Snake lady then lunged at him and that ended the bravery of the coward as he turned tail and ran. The snake lady chasing after him to no avail, The coward was just to fast.

Chizuru refocused herself and went to pick up her sword. "Shoot Kryu-piddo!" her sword once more morphed into a bow she then loaded it and ran off after the snake lady.

When she found the snake lady she looked like she was about to pass out but she had Keigo trapped in a corner. "Now I… Have…you! Dam it why you gotta run so fast!" She then put her hands on her hips and panted as she added. "I just need to catch my breath right quick!"

Keigo in a fit of fear through his boomerang and it slashed off the naga's head killing the Toju. It's body vanished leaving only a crystal fragment three times bigger then normal.

Chizuru blinked. "Keigo you killed the monster! You just saved the day! Unbelievable!" She said shocked and not truly believing what she just saw.

Keigo catch his boomerang as it returned. And looked to see the monster gone. "I did? I saved the day? I'm a hero?"

Chizuru was dumbfounded " I known I don't believe it either but it's true. She was so whipped out from chasing you a simple hit from that boomerang got it. Plus you seam to be in control of the Toju it came from. Which reminds me. I better take you to Urahara!"

She then grabbed his wrist and pulled the boy along. "Also welcome to the team, for how ever long it lasts."

Meanwhile a universe away Dex and Ichigo in the Library had finally found something on the Quincy king.

Dex read it. "Ok it says here he just appeared out of the blue saying his father had banished him, for misuse of his powers. He was believe to be insane but the local soul reapers at the time tried to bring him in to an insane asylum but he was took strong and he absorbed the Veil and escaped in the chaos"

Ichigo remembered hearing the Yhwach the Quincy king call the Soul king his father as he slew the him in the old time line. "I remember calling the Soul king father as he slew him. Back in the old timeline." Ichigo then growled as he thought of something and it pissed him off so much he took on his full hollow form.

Ichigo roared then yelled, " THAT MEANS HE KILLED THOUSANDS JUST BECAUSE HE WAS GROUNDED!" HE then roared again before he returned to his normal form.

Dex blinked and said. "looks that way. Looks that way my friend. So he's insane. Just not in the way the people of my world first thought."

Dex then continued to read. "now in the thousand years of the dark times when chaos rained thanks to all being able to see spirits He made an army through his own blood line. And despite stating he lost his natural ability to absorb spirit energy he had a work about in his ability to remove and absorb live force killing others to either bring back more powerful soldiers or raise his own power, but this power was only shown to work on pure blood Quincys."

Ichigo just kept growling as he heard Zangetsu roaring in his mind in rage, he cared not for his men only his own wants and he would kill anyone who got in the way.

Dex then finished. "then one day be casts a Quincy spell which opened up a gate for his men to march through. The gate left behind a strange energy which soul reapers at the time used to reverse engineer the spell to make dimensional travel Kido. The very spell I used to go to your world and used to bring you Orihime and Yachiru here."

Ichigo growled. "So he cares nothing for life and that allows him to continuously recharge his powers by killing his own men. While I lost my own ability to recharge. Plus the only new info we have is his father grounded him in your world! We learned nothing else!"

Dex smirked. "you forget this means he was from your world which means he's not a native of my universe so the time reversal spell would also have whipped his mind of the old time line as well. And That's an advantage!":

Ichigo smirked. "Good does it say anything else about him in their."

Dex took a quick look. "no That's all, their weren't that many record keepers back in the dark times."

Ichigo then got up to leave. "Well I guess I'll go find Orihime and Yachiru, and tell them what we've found."

Dex closed the book and said. "that reminds me we'll need to start training with both of the tomorrow Yachiru needs her sword release, and Orihime needs more damage dealing attacks."

Ichigo laughed before he walked out the door. "Good luck with that one buddy."

Inside Ichigo's inner world Zangetsu was rolling around laughing his ass off. "Orihime a fighter If that happens I'll eat my pants!"

Meanwhile Back in Ichigo's universe.

Location hidden captain meeting spot away form Yamamoto.

In the dark room Shunsui, lit a lantern to reveal the faces of Toshiro, Shinji who was acting captain of the 11th division while Ichigo was away, Byakuya, Komamura, Unohana, Sui-feng, Mayuri and Jushiro.

Mayuri looked around. "Good we all made it. Now then from Chziuru's report The Toju are getting smarter, and they have shown the ability to use Getsuga Tensho, Now if they can use Ichigo's attacks then it stands to reason They can also in theory use Aizen's."

Shinji smirked he was happy to be back as a captain even if it was only for a few mouths and sense Ichigo's unite now had the remaining Arrancar's in their ranks he was leading the biggest unite of Soul reapers. "Yes, another problem is they are absorbing each other to raise their power now. Yes I read the report to. So the way I see it if worst comes to worst one of them will mutate into a monstrous mix of Aizen and Ichigo's black masked forms."

Toshiro Shivered at the thought. "Something like that with out Ichigo here would be horrible, And That fool Yamamoto won't do anything about them. The old fool is suck in the old ways, he refuses to even think about them. "

Byakuya sighed. "He is set in the old ways so much he can not see we are in a new age, and Most change for it."

Komamura nodded in agreement as he placed his right hand on his chin. "I couldn't agree more, Now while Yamamoto may be the official leader That won't last, while he may believe Ichigo's time travel story he refuses to believe hollow powers are the answer to the coming Quincy attack."

Sui-feng crossed her arms. "please We all known they'll attack los Noches before us, and now that the Arrancar's are with us, and Tier shared the date of their attack on the hollow fortress we can just take them out that day, Before their king is back at full power."

Jushiro then spoke up. "plus we now in advance about their bankai steals and Mayuri is making the temporary hollow power pills to counter them."

Mayuri then laughed. "True but that won't be for a year let us focus on the here and now for a moment my friends. Now then I don't think it matters what our first thoughts on Ichigo where, We all now believe he is the most noble Warrior we have. I am I correct?"

Sui-feng then spat out. "Everyone but Yamamoto and his stuck up old gezzer squad."

Unohana looked couscous, "Why would you bring it up?"

Mayuri laughed, "Simple My dear, Simple Yamamoto may have his their temporary captains in control of the turn coats divisions. But that's four to our eight. So we can vote Him out of the lead captain spot."

Everyone gasped for the clown was right.

Mayuri fell to the ground rolling around holding his sides as he laughed their shocked faces where to much. Once he got a hold of himself he sad up and wiped a laugh Induced tear from his eye. "Now sense this is a new age where all humans can see us spirit beings, where if the reports from los Noches are true Hollows are being born, and Hollows Quincy ,humans, fullbringers and soul reapers can all work together, as friends I saw we vote in the right leader for this wondrous new age. Ichigo!"

All the captains thought about it, Ichigo was part soul reaper, part hollow, part Quincy, had a human body for a time. He's division held within it Humans with spirit powers Arrancars, Vizords, soul reapers, even a couple of Quincy in way of his family, plus the whole division looked to be friendly with each other, a previously unthinkable feet.

In the end the clown was right Ichigo was the perfect captain to lead them in this new age.

All the captains nodded in agreement.

Toshiro, " then it is settle, at the meeting scheduled to happen when Ichigo returns we will vote Yamamoto out of the lead and replace him with Ichigo!"

Mayuri then smiled in victory. "Good now back to the toju, I have a plan."

Bex then paused the story and said. "But you will have to wait to see what it is in a few chapters, because this one is done."


	24. Can't hide from a one eye!

jboy44 "ok everyone the Toju arc is almost over just three chapters to go"

In the Back of the Urahara shop said man was holding a crystal fragment. as Keigo and Chizuru watched on."Well Keigo looks like your body completely absorbed the Toju you should be able to summon that boomerang with a mere though for the rest of your life."

the blonde haired man then put done the fragment and took out a badge and slapped it on Keigo. "So boy you have been drafted!" The coward screamed " OUCH! the pin went inside me!"

Chizuru's eye twitched. "Just use your speed to get out of the toju's range then through your boomerang that should work." she then ran out dragging Keigo out by the arm.

Meanwhile with one Uryu Ishiha. the sun was going down. As the lone spirit powered human tracked a toju. He never called himself a Quincy anymore. in his hand was a badge shaped tracker. Normally he would have had his girlfriend Cirucci sanderwicci by his side but she turned in early.

But back to Uryu. He followed the tracker and gasped. It was leading to him to the hospital where his father Ryuken Ishida worked.

Bex paused the story. "Quick recap, When Uryu abandoned his Quincy pride and told his father he wanted to be more like his cousin Ichigo. Now Ryuken not liking soul reapers kicked his son out in a hit of rage fueled by Ryuken's remaining Quincy pride. Both father and son have not contacted each other sense."

The story continued. Uryu adjusted his glasses as he said. "Thank you for the recap of my pain Bex." Moving on from the fourth wall break he continued on the tracker was telling him it was on the roof. The young boy signed. "I just know I'm going to run into that bastard this chapter!"

Bex then paused the story. " Leave the fourth wall braking to me and my brother!"

Uryu snapped his fingers making the story continue as he used Hirenkyaku to manifest a platform for him to stand on he then jumped and made another platform below his feet making the old one vanish. He continued doing this passing by a lot of windows along the way, one of which was his fathers so he stopped.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "Not that I care about you father but the toju tracker Uarhara gave me says their is a Toju on the roof and if that's right the people in here are in danger."

The father adjusted his own glasses. " I'll keep that in mind. son." Before Uryu continued his leaps Ryuken said something else. "On last thing son While I can never accept you wanting to be more like my soul reaper family in laws, or you dating a hollow, I'm proud of you being able to do the one thing I could never do, Completely destroy your Quincy pride."

Uryu adjusted his glasses because they fell down his face in shock he gave his left arm a pinch to make sure he wasn't dream and he wasn't. dumb founded he simple said. "Thanks." He then continued on his leaps faster then ever before, because he didn't known how to deal with this.

Once to the roof Uryu stepped off of his final platform making it vanish as he leaned over placed his hands on his knees and panted. "Dam it!"

He then looked up to see something shocking. The Tracker was right this was clearly a Toju. It was dressed in Samurai armor, it only had one eye. In the center of it's chest was a larger the normal crystal fragment signalling it eat other Toju to grow stronger, and sticking out from it's closed mouth where four large Cane-nine teeth, finally it looked to be about twice the size of a normal man. It was sleeping with it's blade on the ground.

The blade had a 4 foot handle being held by the right hand, the blade looked to be 8 foot long about a foot wide and bladed on each side with out a guard.

Uryu had a shocked looked on his face, whispered . "This things are getting weirder!" The thing then woke like Uryu's Faint whisper awoke the sleeping giant.

The think pointed it's blade at Uryu "Fragor!" The Explosive Cero blasted fired from the blade's tip heading right for Uryu. The teenage super hero quickly summoned his boy and opened fire with a storm of arrows that redirected the fragor's course.

The cero attacked used by Aizen before this sword beast then exploded harmlessly in the air high above the building. It may not have damaged anything but it should caused a panic.

You could hear people screaming and running away down below. This whole hero thing was a whole lot easier back when no one could see what was going on!

The Toju then swung his blade in an arc. "Getsuga Tensho!" a small about the size of a foot ball but very very fast version of Ichigo's attack was then lunched.

Before Uryu had the time to avoid it his left arm was sliced off. "FUCK!" Was all Uryu could saw. his bow vanished as he held the blood numb where his arm was. He would have to wait almost three months for Orihime to come back to regain it. So looks like he was stuck with one arm for the next few months.

Uryu regained focus as he let go of the numb the attack had burned it slightly stopping it from bleeding to bad. "NOW I'M ANGRY!" He then fired off one handed rapid fired arrow shots but one at a time. A move his father could do. Now he didn't want to fight like his old man but sense he now Only had one arm he didn't have a chose.

The toju just span it's blade slicing the arrows to pieces before they could even touch him. The one eyed bastard then laughed he was controlling this fight and he known it. The thing then dropped it's large blade and charged at Uryu.

Uryu kept firing arrows on handed like his father, as he jumped and moved around to avoid this charging attack. It was like fighting a bull! The Toju just won't stop charging and he didn't really use his giant sword like a sword so why did he even have it?

Uryu kept moving but he stopped when the thing rammed him in the side Uryu fell to the ground and skid along the roof top from the force of impact. His back hit the siding and he heard a snap then he found him self unable to move. His back most have broken from the force of impact. Just another thing he would have to wait a few months for Orihime , to get fixed If he lived!

Uryu saw the thing coming and through the use of Rasotengai, to make his body rolled away. The Strings formed from spirit energy stormed around his body as he rose his right arm with a newly reformed bow and fired at the thing in mid charge. the Strings allowing him to move his paralyzed body.

His arrows bounced off the things armor so he kept avoiding tell the thing stopped and picked up it's sword. The toju then said. "Now I use the sword as a Sword!"

the thing then tried to slash Uryu to pieces, but Uryu's body moved like a puppet on strings as he avoid the strikes and pointed his bow right in the things face and fired a one handed shot, as he said."KLAVIER IN YOUR ONE EYED FACE!"

The arrow went right in the things eye. The thign dropped it's sword and stumbled backwards, and at it's large size made the guard rail unable to stop the beast from falling over the edge.

The strings holding Uryu up then stopped as he fell to the ground. He was one armed, unable to move at all with out the use of Ransotengai, he was going to be like this for the next three months until Orihime returned and rejected the damage to his body, Plus if that thing is strong enough to be arrow proof everywhere but his eye, then chances are it was still alive. He lost big time.

Down on the street Ryuken walked out of the hospital to see the thing on the ground knocked out and he quickly summoned his bow and for the first time in a long logn time, drew the bow with both with his other hand, he aimed it right at the hole where it's eye was. "Die" He then fired a shot right into it's brain killing it.

The thing's body vanished leaving behind the fragment. The self hating Quincy then picked it up and head back in to the hospital to the roof.

When he made it their the last thing Uryu saw before he blacked out was his father looking down at him. He then woke up in a hospital room in a bed next to him sleeping in a chair was Cirucci.

His father Ryuken then walked in. "You have very good girl, she won't leave your side. Also she is going to kill you once Orihime Heals you. You know that right?

Uryu who couldn't move and was to tired to pull the spirit strings to move just said. "For getting this messed up and making her worry It won't surprise me."

Meanwhile a universe away.

Ichigo quickly found Orihime and Yachiru, after all his hollow powers came him pesquisa which made it easy to find people he known. And in this universes version of New Orleans, which kind of looked more like New York.

When he found them Orihime was walking down a side walk holding Yachiru who was fast a sleep in her mother's arms. Ichigo whispered, "What happened?"

Orihime giggled. "She just got tired from a long day is all dear now did you find anything out?'

Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets. "Turns out the Quincy king is from our world. His the soul king's son, And he was grounded to this world so he decide to sent this world in to chaos by absorbing the veil and swore blood vengeance his old man."

Orihime's face morphed in to an anger one. Now her voice remained calm as she was holding her sleeping daughter, but behind her was a large demonic version of Tsubaki was behind her. Signaling she was anger and the only Shun shun rikka that could attack was feeding on her anger making it's self stronger.

Orihime then finally said. "So he killed thousands all because he got grounded. That insane ass bastard I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully."

Ichigo stepped back in shock Orihime sound so blood thirsty he was both scared and turned on. He had no idea which way to run.

Orihime gave Yachiru's sleeping head a pet as she said. "I'm not going to let any nut hurt my baby girl. When I see him I'm going to reject his powers and... Why didn't I think of that in the old timeline?"

Ichigo blinked in shock and shrugged. "I guess we where all to focused on staying alive to think straight. I mean it's not the first time we've come to an Obvious answer we missed before. I mean when me chad and Uryu when in that tunnel on the way to Las noches the first time we were so focused on saving you we didn't think to use the Seelen Schneider like a flash like. So we just stumbled around in the dark. But this time even though more people where captured we though of it and made it out of their faster."

Orihime shifted to holding Yachiru with just her right hand so she could put her left hand to her chin. "They say hindsight is 20 20, I guess that's what's going on. We know whats coming so we are able to calm down and think more Logically this time around.

Ichigo just nodded and smiled. They had part of a plan use Orihime to reject the Quincy kings powers they only had to get her close enough to trap him in one of her barriers and it would be over. But That was going to be easier said then done.

To be continued.

Dex shows up out of nowhere. "That's a wrap join us next chapter were we take a brake from all this Toju stuff and focus on the training of Yachiru and Orihime."


	25. Orihime's new moves!

In a middle of a large open rocky area Stood Dex and Yachiru.

Dex held his sword out and said. "Bloom life giver!" his sword then transformed into a two blade katana with a wing like cross guard. "Now Sense I have to train you and your mom I leave you to some friends of mine. Life giving feathers!"

The feathers on his cross guard then flow off and entered the rocks making 60 large golems pop out of the rock. Dex then added. "Your dad is standing bye in case it looks like you're going to lose."

He then vanished through flash step. He appeared in a field where Orihime was waiting. Dex summoned his hollow mask and pointed his sword at her. "Let's go Cero!"

Orihime quickly summoned her Santen Kesshun shield. Her skill with her Shun shun Rikka had to the point of her only needing to think of which move to use and say " I reject!" But when the Cero hit the shield Santen Kesshun shattered.

The force of the shattered barrier knocked Orihime to the ground. Dex laughed, "My cero is a special one with a unique power, which is the ability to brake barriers so you're defense is useless against me!"

Orihime gasped That means her only chose was to attack and she just only had one. But if she didn't get stronger how could she keep everyone safe, how could see keep Yachiru safe, how could she keep all of the little babies she want to have with Ichigo safe.

Something then clicked inside Orihime mind, her maternal instincts kicked in. IF she wasn't willing to fight she couldn't protect her children, which means people would hurt them, and she couldn't have that.

Orihime smirked and yelled out " Koten Zanshun I REJECT!" Tsubaki then appeared and shot off but this time he grow to be about 20 times his normal size as orange energy covered him, his size and bright power made him look like he could be mistaken for a Tensho!

Dex bent backwards at an unnatural angle and avoid the attack my only inches. "thank goodness I have a fake replacement spine!"

Tsubaki then returned to Orihime at normal size. "I don't know what brought this on, but keep doing it Orihime my power is sky rocketing! I even have a new trick, Say Shirudo No ken( shield sword)!"

Orihime held out her right hand. "Shirudo no ken I reject!" Tsubaki's body then morphed it remained the same size but his head vanished as his wings too on a cross guard shape and the rest of his body became a handle.

Orihime grabbed the handle making an orange energy blade about five foot long appear from the cross guard.

Dex got up blinked behind his mask and said. " And yet again a mother trying to keep her baby safe makes a badass!" Dex put his sword into his belt it's blade wasn't solid so it won't help him here. In both his hands appeared a sword with foot long blades made of transparent light.

Dex held his blades out. "Ok one long sword vs. two short swords bring it on!" He rushed at Orihime swing the left energy blade in a side was arc, Orihime blocked it with her blade. Just to have to move out of the way when the second blade almost hit her in the head.

Orihime looked at her new blade, She didn't know a thing about handling a sword. Ichigo could teach her but this was a fight, not the time to try out new tricks. The sword returned to being Tsubaki.

Orihime then called out, "Shirudo no ken!" Tsubaki once more grow and fired off like a rocket.

Dex crossed his short swords and held back the super sized attack. "This is impressive. But you need more practice with that sword.!" Dex energy blades glow blue. "Cross cero!" The crossed swords then fired a point blank range Cero on Tsubaki.

Thanks to the power boost he got from Orihime's new willingness to fight and use lethal force he was ok, he was just sent flying back to Orihime at normal size with a headache.

Tsubaki held his head and said. "Well That hurt! I Can't believe the clown is this strong! For crying out loud!"

Dex moved his blades around making a kanji in the air the kanji was fore fire. " Kido way of fire no.1 Fireball shot!" The kanji then fired off a fireball at Orihime and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki fly to the right and Orihime went to the left avoiding the strike.

Orihime looked at him. "Fireball really, what the hell is this street fighter?!"

Dex then fused his two energy short swords together in to one two foot long blade, he then went to charge a cero for it but it didn't fire. "Cero molding! Clear Saber!" the cero energy fused into the blade making it's blade grow to five feet in length.

Tsubaki and Orihime blinked, and the fair like thing said. "How the hell does that shit work?"

Dex then charged forcing Orihime to transform Tsubaki back into a sword. Orihime used her new blade to block the strike. She was the wife of the current Kenpachi , the best swordsmen in all of soul society, She need to be able to handle a blade. Right now she was just copying what she saw Ichigo do when he was blocking strikes.

She was doing well but then again she was always good with defense. Tsubaki's voice then chimed in from the blade. "We need to get away from him to get some range, you're use of me instead of the others just now showed more willingness to fight, and that made me stronger, which gives me a new trick!"

Orihime jumped back so she was eight feet away from Dex she pointed her sword at him and said. 'I Reject!" a beam then fired from her light saber like blade. The Beam head right for Dex

Dex let go of his cero saber making it shot off like a normal cero, the Cero and beam hit and cancelled each other out.

Dex then went through the steps to make another Cero saber. "Nice let's keep getting those new attacks!"

Orihime was then sent back on the defense, as she blocked the cero saber strikes.

Meanwhile back with Yachiru!

The little girl had battled through and crushed half of the golems using only her sword skills and her spirit pressure, But she was getting tired and she had 30 more to go.

Yachiru was panting as she avoid a large stone fist by stepping back. "I need sword release, come on now sword what's you're name." Yachiru's eyes widened and she smirked. "Slash Sanpo kenju!"

A large hollow like monster with a sword, and a smaller sword wielding monster that looked like a pink cousin It.

The two monsters copied Yachiru's stance as all three swung their swords in an arch and yelled out. "Getsuga Tensho!" Three Getsuga tenshos then fired the large monsters first Yachiru's in the middle and the cousin it look a like's in the back. They all looked to be only one third as strong as Ichigo's but all three merges becoming a Ichigo level Tensho!"

The golems stood one behind the other ready for it, the Tensho may have been Ichigo level in size but not power it stopped half way through the Golem line leaving 15 still standing.

Ichigo was standing in the air watching with a smile, "That's my girl!" A tear of fatherly pride fell from his right eye which he wiped away.

Yachiru then yawned her two monsters copying the action, she then went to rub her eyes which the monsters also did. "Me sleepy, Mr. golems can we wrap this up? I need to take a nappy."

Yachiru then rushed them slashing each of her moves copied by the monsters and soon the golems where no more. Yachiru's monsters vanished as the girl laid down curled into a ball and fell to sleep.

Ichigo went down to the ground and picked the sleeping little girl up. " What a place to take a nap."

He then flash stepped with Yachiru to go check on Orihime, and he saw Dex, and Orihime locked in a sword fight. A sword fighting Orihime, he was scared and turned on.

Dex kept swing his cero saber only for Orihime to keep blocking it with Tsubaki's new sword form.

Tsubaki's handle then glow for a second. "New Power unlocked, get some distance between us."

Orihime jumped back and once more said. "spiral beam I reject!" a spiraling beam then fired from her sword, This was clearly an improved version of the normal beam.

Dex let go of his cero saber making it fire off like a normal cero, when they hit a normal small Orange beam hit Dex in the right shoulder. Now Dex's iron skin kept him from getting hurt but this means the spiral beam, was strong enough to out match a cero so that at lest part of it could get through.

Orihime smirked. "Got you! Spiral Beam I Reject!" she then fired off another spiral beam. Now Dex just opened the mouth on his hollow mask and fired off two quick firing ceros.

The ceros hit the beam dead on making a large smoke cloud, and when the smoke cloud ended Orihime was holding her sword at Dex's neck. "You Lose!"

Dex smirked, "You used the smoke to cover nice job."

Ichigo smirked as he thought, 'Zangetsu remember when you said if Orihime became a fight you would eat your pants?"

Zangetsu then said. "Can I at lest get some hot sauce?"

To be continued.


	26. Black mask 13!

A week later in Ichigo's world in the middle of the forest.

The captains, Mayuri, acting captain Shinji, Jushiro, Toshiro, Unohana, Shunsui, Sui-Fend, Byakuya, and Komamura where gathered in a part of the forest around Karakura town.

All the captains had their blades released into Shikai, As Mayuri was putting the finishing touches on a machine that looked like a big cartoony style magnet.

Mayuri finished, "and it is done! My greatest work the Toju Magnet! It's so simple this machine when turned on will let out an energy wave similar to the Toju's own spiritual pressure attracting them to this location."

Sui-fend smirked, "so then we can kill them all at once, I like It!"

Mayuri then hit the big green start button. "Here it goes." the ground began to shake, rattle and roll, as what looked like a dust storm was heading for them at all angles. "It appears I was way off of my Idea of how many of them there truly is! My bad!"

The magnet then sparked! Mayuri's eyes widened. "Oh dear me! It appears the larger numbers are overloading the magnet, this is bad but will be amazing to watch at lest!"

The magnet glow bright white as all of the Toju army was sucked up into a point of light coming from the magnet.

Toshiro stood stunned like the rest of the captains unable to look away. "What's going on?"

Mayuri stroked his beard. "See as my numbers where off I can only guess the magnet's attraction power is far stronger then I thought it would ever be, and is gathering them in one small point. And with their fusion ability one could only believe all of those Toju are merging together."

True to the mad clown's words, the Toju where indeed merging together. Losing all aspects of their originally appeases to form something new.

It's body had the shape, tail and wings of Aizen's black masked form. It had the lizard like feet of Ichigo's original Hollow form. It had Ichigo's black hollow mask with no markings. It's right hand was white, while the left hand had a fused in organic blade that looked like Tensa Zangetsu, complete with cross guard. It was dressed in a grey version of a normal soul reaper outfit, with a red band around it's waist. It had no visible crystal fragment showing that the fragments had completely merged into the body.

It broke free from the light destroying the magnet. It remained in the air looking it's self over, so many minds fused into one, it was clearly confused about it's self, It's power and why it was.

Shinji summoned his mask and said. "I don't care if this is probably going to be the last thing I see This is awesome!"

Mayuri transformed his blade into it's Bankai form. "It is, all of Aizen and Ichigo's spirit energy with the fragments have shaped it into a black mask who's body is a hybrid of the two! Truly amazing. I almost wish we didn't have to kill it!"

Shinji then called out. "Everyone cover your nose, and hold your breath." Through the five holes in his sword shot a Pink Mist that covered the air.

The black mask breathed it in and soon found everything left to right, upside down, and back to front. Anime style question marks covered it's near mindless head.

Mayuri's giant monster baby bankai opened it's mouth revealing an army's worth of blades. "Ok my pet time to attack!" The giant monster baby then took to the air with it's wings the blades in it's mouth tripping with poison.

The black mask saw it coming but thank to the mist's effect on his mind he thought it was coming at him from the right when it was really coming at him from the left.

The black masked monster roared in pain when it felt the poison blades bite into it's skin.

Mayuri smirked. "Yes all of those minds fusing as robbed it of thought, it has all of this power but no idea how to use it, as such he can't use iron skin, because it can't think to put it's power under it's skin to make it stronger!"

The beast roared, it's sword arm inside of the monster babies mouth. "Getsuga Tensho!" It wiggled it's arm inside of the monster baby, firing off a high powered Tensho that cut it in half.

The monster baby turned into a sword hand and fell to the ground. Mayuri picked up his sword. "Yet it still can use Aizen and Ichigo's attacks out of reflex, Shit!"

The black masked Toju then began to charge to charge a purple Cero between it's horns. "Fragor gargantuan!" A giant Sized Explosive Cero a fusion of Ichigo's super sized one and Aizen's explosive ones then launched.

Jushiro then stepped up, "I got this!" He then jumped into the blast and called out "BANKAI!" Their was a large flash keeping all from seeing his bankai, but it was clear that it boosted his sword attack redirection power, for the large explosive ball of death double in sized and fired off back at the black mask.

Jushiro then jumped down to the ground to reveal his bankai just made his twin joined by rope blades twice as large, the rope became a chain, the five charms double to ten. Jushiro was smug, "And that's how you bankai right!"

Toshiro quickly entered his bankai as he said. "don't gloat to soon my friend look!" He then pointed to blast, Only to see it be absorbed to The black mask stopping it safely.

Komamura growled, "Just great it has Quincy spirit energy absorption powers. Bankai!" His giant then appeared.

Toshiro quickly used his power of ice and snow to freeze the Black mask toju in a tower of ice. The tower was shaking and inside the black mask could be seen moving, "Komamura now!"

The wolf man then swung the red energy sword in his hand making his giant copy the move, the sword cut right into the ice tower but stopped mid way.

The black mask had blocked the giants sword with it's own, and to the shock of everyone the black mask's blade went right throw the giants sword.

The giant and the one controlling it stumbled back in shock. "What the hell!" Called the wolf man.

Unohana transformed her blade into it's bankai form. It's dark red slime covered it, her mind slipping back in to her days as first Kenpachi. The slime went of f the blade grabbed the black mask toju's tail and pulled it down.

Before the black mask could fight back it rocketed to the ground to Unohana's black short katana The first Kenpachi laughed as her blood thirst returned, She sound like a mad woman, as her blade slashed of the black mask's right horn wing and arm.

All the captains where in shock they knew of this side of her from Ichigo, but seeing it was something else.

Mayuri then spoke up. "Well I'm turned on!"

Sui-fend then spoke up, "Way to make this creepier!"

The injured black mask Quickly gave a round house kick with his right leg, sending the first Kenpachi flying off, into the sky like team rocket!

Sui-fend looked to our favorite dog man." Dog boy hold it down with your giant I'm going to sting him twice and end this!"

Komamura nodded as he stomped his right leg, making his giant step on the black mask, and to everyone's shock it's sword arm was holding back to giant foot.

Sui-feng blinked in shock. "change of plans Bankai!" Her large bankai blast then fired off only a few feet away from the black mask. The shock wave made the giant fall forcing Komamura to quickly reseal his blade, to stop it from crushing them.

Then Shunsui screamed like a little girl for the Black mask still stood.

It was stumbling it's only remaining horn broken in half it's other wing turned to pieces and falling off of it's body dead, showing it used it's wing to shield it's self from the blast.

Shinji began to gather red energy in his right fist. "At lest we are injuring the thing! CERO!" He then fired off his wide Cero at the thing.

The black mask just used it's tail to swat away the energy blast like it was a fly making everyone's jaw drop.

Mayuri blinked in amazement, "Well It clearly got a lot of Ichigo's badassery!"

Shunsui then called out. "Kageoni!" He then vanished into a shadow. He then popped out under the black mask and slashed it with both it's blades as he called out. " Irooni Black!" the color based game then began as he slashed the black mask.

As their was a lot of black on the captain his blades dealt a lot of damage. So while the Black mask was able to block the blades with it's sword harm, it's blade hand was slashed off.

The black mask then quickly kicked the captain away from it. It's numb hand where a sword was then reformed into a black hand.

Mayuri then reached in to his pockets. "You may have taken down my blade but don't count out the wacky professor!" He then laughed like a mad man as he throw a black ball at the Toju.

The Toju catch the thing easily wondering what it was, it then explode in it's hand. The thing was covered in black soot as he coughed out soot. With 'really?' written on it's mindless face.

Toshiro then swung his blade sending out a large dragon made of ice at the thing. The black mask just chattered it with it's fist. "Ok It got way to much of Ichigo's badass!"

Sui-fend returned her blade to Shikai form and dashed out, using Shunko. "Still doesn't change that with two stings you die!" The Girl was able to hand a hit on the things chest making a butterfly mark appear.

The black mask then bitch slapped her away. Sui-fend was knocked out by the impact. Mayuri then rolled his eyes, " great it's half dead and we don't have the other sting to win or do we?" He then dashed off saying. "I'll find Unohana So she can heal Sui-fend so she can end this! Try not to die tell then!"

The black mask then opened it's mouth and let fire a Fragor blast. Jushiro was quick to use his blade's power to redirect the attack back at it. "That's easier said then down. We are nine captains and this thing is fighting us evenly with only one arm and no blade!"

The black mask reabsorbed the blast fired back at him stopping it from exploding.

Komamura then resummoned his bankai the giants blade still broken." Tell me about it!" Komamura then punched the ground making the giant copy it, Only for the giants fist to be held back by the black mask's arm.

Toshiro then swung his blade as he took to the air with his wings of ice, "I like fighting along side a black mask a whole lot better then against one!" from his blade fired multiple ice spears.

The black mask was now struggling to hold back the giant fist IT couldn't avoid the ice spears. Then at the last moment the giant backed off, so the black mask ran only to have it's tail nailed to the ground by an ice spear.

The black mask then ripped off it's own tail to free it's self.

Shunsui just blinked in shock once more. "You have to admit it sure can take a Hit!"

Shinji then looked at the sky as he fired off another cero, he saw a green manta ray like thing in the air. " That crazies are almost back we just have to hold off a bit longer gang!"

The black mask then punched the blast destroying it, which make everyone's eyes bug out of their heads.

It then lunged at Komamura, only to be stopped by Byakuya's bankai, the multiple swarms of pink flying razor blades slashed at the thing cutting it to a blood mess. It feel down half way through the Banaki's attack.

Once the Bankai ended it got up, Only to be stung in the back by a now healed Sui-fend. With the second sting, the black mask died leaving behind an almost complete hogyoku case.

Mayuri then walked over to it and pulled up the other gathered fragments, and all fit together into the complete case. "It's finally over."

Shinji removed his mask and added. "and it almost end in our lose. Plus we only one thanks to special power over brute force of that thing."

Byakuya he had just stood by most of the time of this battle and only helped at the very end as back up nodded in agreement. "At lest we can all take away a better understanding of the power Ichigo now holds!"

That was the end of the Toju battles, and things were pretty quite. The only thing that happened in the rest of summer vacation was Mayuri and Unohana getting dating and getting married, for they where both equally insane.

A match made in either heaven or hell.

Nemu then popped up. "As Mayuri's daughter and Unohana's new step daughter I say match made in hell.

To be continued.

Next chapter Ichigo returns home.


	27. Home coming

Time past and we came to the last day of Summer.

Ichigo, Orihime, Yachiru, and Dex had returned to Karakura Town.

Now while Ichigo Went to a captains meeting. Yachiru was with her grand parents.

Orihime was in the hospital. Now she would normally come in and heal everyone who was paralyses or dieing on her visits.

Right now she was in Uryu's room, with a now sitting up Uryu, who once more had both his arms..

Uryu was scratching his back and he light out a pleasant moan. "That itch has been bugging me for months now! Thank you Orihime."

Orihime was blushing and clearly uncomfortable, as Uryu kept making those sounds. "QUITE MAKING SEX SOUNDS!"

Uryu then stopped and blushed.

Meanwhile in Ichigo's captain meeting. Now to skip Yamamoto's fit about all the captains voting on divisions one and Eleven to switch places. Yamamoto was quickly punched through a wall out of the room by Ichigo.

Ichigo then put on his new First division captain's coat. "Now then you three nameless place holder guys are dismissed, so get out of here." the three nameless captains Yamamoto appoint to take over for Aizen, Gin and Kaname, then left.

Ichigo looked at his fellow Captains. "First I think a coagulations are in order for Unohana and Mayuri, or should I say Mister and Miss Kurotsuchi! Don't have kids!" Everyone including said couple shivered at that thought.

Mayuri then said. "Trust me either me nor, my wife are crazy enough to open up that can of worms."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Finally some good news, Now we will be needing three new captains."

Jushiro shrugged, "Please We can just get Ichigo's dad, Yoruichi, and Urahara to lead in the attack, after all the reasons they where banished where complete bull shit, set up by Aizen!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sui-feng smiled, as a heart background appeared behind her. "yes I'll be fighting along side Yoruichi-sense once more!"

Everyone blinked a couple of times in shock.

Komamura then spoke up, "What are you in love with her?" Su-feng then said, "Yes and This time I'm making my move!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Byakuya then broke the stunned silence by saying. "I knew it!"

Shunsui, cleared his through. "Ok now I think we can move on to planning, Shinji gave me the report from Las Noches, to pass on to you Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Then please report in!"

Shunsui then pulled out a file and began to read it, "The Arrancars have Seen hollows doing something very strange, as of late. Two of them will meet and they will touch one part of their bodies and a strange pink energy will glow between then before forming a new hollow that's form is a mix of the two."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Dex told me about that, In his world now like our own all can see hollows and ghosts, so they are being found and taken care of quick and more easily then before, Now normally this would mean the end of the hollows. But in Dex's world his hollows starting doing Hollow birth to bring in to the world born hollows."

Mayuri rubbed the beard like thing on his chin. "Then that begs the questions did our hollows learn how to give birth on their own, or did something from Dex's world show them?"

Ichigo shrugged. "we deal with that later, Right now, we most keep in mind Born hollows are the average level of their parents when they come in to this world and don't degrade below that level, Plus all of them are able to reach Vasto Lorde! But back to the report please."

Shunsui then continued. "Tier has also show reports of Arrancars themselves trying this action, and new born Arrancars have been made from it, The born Arrancars age quickly to adult hood, in the time of a few months. So their total number of Arrancars have tripled in the last few months."

Toshiro then spoke up, "Then that just means We'll have a large force then we first thought against the Quincy, so long as all interactions between them remain stealthy. After all The Quincy King's ability to view possible events, won't work when he first wakes up, so we most be care. We will only get one chance at stopping this before it reaches Soul society."

Jushiro then spoke up again. "He's right it may be a year away, but all of our focus has to be on this we can handle the born hollow mystery later."

Meanwhile in the human world.

Orihime had just picked up Yachiru and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Chizuru and Tatsuki pass smiling hands locked together.

Orihime looked back to see them kiss, she blinked then shrugged it off as she said. "That makes sense."

Back in the captain meeting.

Shunsui was finishing off the report handed off to him. "The Final things in the report is Kensei , Mashiro, and Hachigen have figured out Resurreccion. They included pictures. First we have Kensei."

Kensei's Resurreccion was pretty simple it was his full hollow form wielding his Bankai. The picture was passed around the captains as Shunsui read. "In this form he wields a 50% stronger version of his bankai's power plus the powers of the hollow form he took on when he first gained his mask."

Shunsui then pulled out another picture, and passed it around as he said, "Next we have Mashiro."

Mashiro's Resurreccion was close to her own hollow form. Her legs where transformed into an insect like appearance and covered in hollow white hone armor plates. But on both her wrists appear of fingerless gauntlets that had thin three foot long stinger like lances, one on each gauntlet, They where clearly her released Zanpakuto. On her back was appear of bug like wings.

Shunsui then read the report. "In this form, her wings give her high speed light, giving her a massive boost in speed ability and moveably. Her fighting style also changes to unleashing a unbelievably fast barrage of kicks, and stabs with her lance gauntlets at close range. At long range she fires twin Ceros from her lances at targets. She can even make the Ceros fuse together to make one stronger one."

Shunsui then pulled out the last picture. "Hachigen's Resurreccion, is last in the report." He then passed the picture around.

Hachigen's Resurreccion had his body type change to a build similar to Ichigo's. His suit remained, but tie was removed and his under shirt unbutton to show a hollow hole. His mask remained the same but coming from the back of it was massive amount of red hair. The hair went down to his shoulders.

He also had on a green cape, in his right hand was a wooden staff with a green gem on top, that was clearly his released Zanpakuto.

Shunsui then read the last of the report. "In this state, his smaller size allows him to move more quickly avoid attacks, counter, more quickly. He hair is also as hard as metal, he is able to shot off this metal hairs off as Needles. He can also fire off a powerful but slower then average cero from the staff. The staff also boosts his ability to use Kido."

Dex then paused the story. "The writer want me to let you all know, if you wish to use the Resurreccion designs in your own story, you may just give him credit for coming up with them."

The story then continued.

Ichigo looked at all three. "Good That means we will not only have a larger force but a stronger one as well. "

Komamura then said. " I believe we are done with this meeting then."

Ichigo got up knowing by now the divisions signs of one and eleven had been switched, said. "Yes as First squad caption. I Ichigo Kurosaki here by call this meeting to an end."

All then left.

Back in the human world.

Orihime and Yachiru were walking around town seeing how it had changed. One thing the place had blown up a bit, having taller buildings and a lot more tourists. After all she could barely take a step with out one stopping her and Yachiru for a picture.

They also had placks in place marketing where battles happened. Like right in front of her house was a plack that read. "Ichigo once battled a hollow here."

They didn't even ask more, It left out that it was her brother forcefully changed into a hollow, by who she believed to be Aizen, and driven crazy by his humanity fighting his hollow instincts.

She signed as she walked into her house, which would be her and Ichigo's home while they stayed in the human world to finish school. Because Ichigo had to finish high school for three reasons, Once his mother would kill him if he didn't, Two he was a hero he had to set a good example for the children. Also Both of them didn't want Yachiru or any of their future kids to pull ;you never finished school so why do I have to?'

Once in the door she signed. The town had gone from nice small town, to tourist trap in just three short months.

Things change. Be it people. Orihime thought on how much Chizuru and the rest of their friends had changed. Keigo was even fighting hollows with a boomerang, she knew because she saw it.

Place like the town. Worlds like theirs now that everyone could see spirits. The biggest worlds where people suing the insane asylums for wrongly imprisoning perfectly sane people who could see spirits before the whole planet could.

67% of all Insane Asylums and mental institutes where closed down thanks to that one.

And finally even Time can change, after all At this point last time around Ichigo had no powers, and she wasn't married with an adopted daughter.

Orihime then yawned as did Yachiru, it was late the sun had sense passed. She walked with Yachiru upstairs to get ready for bed, After all they where home.

After all no matter how this town changed it would always be home to our young heroes.

To be continued.

Dex then got up and said. "Well see you next time for a one year time skip, meaning the gang will have finished high school, and the thousand year blood war will begin in los Noches.


	28. Bloodwar part one!

One year later in Los Noches.

The Quincy king's army would be attacking the place today. Teir Knew this from the old time line.

Everyone was in place.

Ichigo stood holding his sealed blade. "come one now!" A black then knocked in the wall as Quincy marched in. Ichigo then yelled. "AL EINES VERERINEN!" He then transformed into black masked form.

The winged beast then raced off to attack Yhwach! Now sense this was a year sooner then their first fight in the old timeline, He figured he weaker then he remembered, but sadly even at his current level this would still be a hard battle.

Ichigo covered his sword arm in blue and black fire as he went in to stab the Quincy king.

Yhwach simple summoned his Blut Vene, to his fingers and caught the blade, between two fingers on his right hand. "What form of monster are you?"

Ichigo watched eyes shocked as the king twist his fingers shattering the tip of his blade arm. He jumped back and looked at his blade as it regenerated, Well it was now organic and part of his body so it makes sense his high speed regeneration would repair it now.

Ichigo eyed the man as he said. "If you most now I am the love child of a soul reaper with the powers of a hollow and his Quincy wife!" It was a half lie, after all who would believe his Quincy mother was the one with the hollow powers.

Yhwach growled, "ABOMINATION!" He then summoned his sword and slashed out at Ichigo. His pride in his bloodline, had triggered a moment of all mighty anger in the king, After all his bloodline been stained by the blood of hollow's and soul reapers.

Ichigo was blocking the sword strikes. Right now the King was to enraged to do little more then swing his sword, with all his might, now that allow would have been enough to kill anyone else.

Thankful Ichigo's new black mask body was able to block the swings, but just barely, Thank goodness his own Blut vene, was helping him stand up to the punishment.

Elsewhere the Captains where battling the Sternritter, and winning thanks to Taking the hollowfication pills once their bankai's where stolen. Except for Yamamoto who didn't take the pills and died the same way he did in the old timeline.

Toshiro watched with a half hollow dragon mask made of Ice upon the right half of his face, as Cang Du fainted. "Did The pills have that effect last time?"

Urahara was fanning him self. "Now this time I had about 15 years to work on the, So I made them better. In the old timeline the only effect they had was to make the bankai slowly return to it's rightful owner, Thanks to the hollow spiritual energy being toxic to pure blood Quincy. This time I used the mental notes I had on pure bloods to post their power, making the Bankai violently return to the owner, Damaging the Quincy's body to the point of having them black out from the pain."

Komamura who had a wolf hollow mask on his wolf face. "Anyone else kind of like this?"

Byakuya who had an embarrassingly cartoon like chibi tree hollow mask on half of his face, " No!"

Mayuri who had demon clown looking hollow mask on his face said, "That's because you temporally hollow mask is the only stupid one."

Toshiro then couched to snap everyone back into focus, "People we have an army to defeat! And I am not going to end up being a zombie!"

Urahara then looked at him and said. "So you heard about that."

Meanwhile back with Yhwach, and Ichigo.

Yhwach summoned his gigantic energy cross bow, It then fired off a storm of Arrows upon Ichigo.

Ichigo then slashed his sword as he called out. "CERO TENSHO!" a super sized Getsuga Tensho with a massive red cero in the middle then fired off at the arrows.

When the too attacks meet they destroyed each other, But just like when he used it against Aizen, the Energy of Ichigo's attack regathered and reshaped into a storm of Spirit Arrows that ruined down upon his enemy.

Yhwach raised his hand making his Blut vene move out of his body and become a force field blocking the arrow storm. "You combined the abilities of all three races. I'm impressed monster. Take that with you to the after life as a badge of honor I don't give out words of praise that often."

Ichigo growled. "Your praise makes me want to take a shower, and My name is not Monster It is first division Captain/ King of Los Noches Ichigo Kurosaki! Leader of the Arrancar soul reaper/Vizords alliance!"

Yhwach laugh. "Hollows and soul reapers working together Don't make me laugh!"

Ichigo then gestured for him to look around. "See with your own eyes, 'almighty one'!"

When one looked around you could see The king's Quincy army battling Arrancars and soul reapers, most of which where working perfectly together.

Yhwach was over come with shock. "What which craft be this? This is the impossible!"

Ichigo smirked as he rushed Yhwach and kicked him upwards throw the repaired roof as he said. "You're just like Yamamoto! A man of the old long dead age!" Ichigo watched as the King went throw the roof, his shock had taken his mind off the battle allowing Ichigo to hit him, something no one before had ever down!

He flow through the whole in the roof to continue the fight as he said. "Welcome to the new age!"

Once on the roof of Los Noches images of his battle with the fourth Espada from the old time line, entered Ichigo's mind. He shock them away.

Yhwach stood unharmed holding his blade tight as he once more summoned his bow, "You have do what no other has ever and landed a blow upon me. You are a true monster!" His bow then fired of a glowing blue energy board sword, Which Yhwach grabbed in his left hand.

The King was now wielding both of his blades at once. "Now Let's see how you handle that sword upon your arm!"

The two then clashed blades.

Ichigo was avoiding and blocking the strikes easily with the help of his Blut vene. The creepy part was Yhwach's two sword style was the same as his own. Ever move Yhwach made was the same as him wielding Zangetsu in Resurrection, Bankai, or even Shikai.

Ichigo's mind played over one though, ;how much has this man's blood influenced my fighting style?;

Down below Three Vizords in Resurrection where making a path through the Quincy.

Kensei in his old hollow form now wielding his bankai punched the ground sending out a massive shock wave that killed about 10% of the larger army of Quincy. Another 15% where sent in to the air, where a double lance wielding bug lady hollow named Mashiro slaughtered them.

Hachigen the wizard hollow then walked by as his snapped his fingers making orange energy cubes form around the heads of another five % of the Quincy army, When a tap of his staff the cubes turned blue cutting off their heads.

Orihime who was behind them With Yachiru, "Their goes about half of their force!"

More Quincy then marched in.

Yachiru then looked at her mom and said. "Way to jinx us mom!"

Orihime then summoned Tsubaki and said " Giant blazing Koten Zanshun I reject." Tsubaki grew as big as a Gillian, transformed into his attack form and covered himself in fire as he fired off, Slashing the large number of Quincy reinforcements in half.

With the reinforcements all dead Tsubaki returned to normal size and form and appeared next to Orihime.

Orihime held her hand out and said. "Shirudo Yari (shield spear) I reject!" Tsubaki then formed into a spear with a black and red handle/shaft, with an orange light saber like blade at the tip. The blade was as long as a standard Katana.

Orihime then looked at her wide eyed Daughter Yachiru and said. "What was that about jinx sweaty?"

Yachiru then said. "Nothing! nothing at all!

Kensei then looked at Orihime and said. "Now that's a woman! Ichigo you are a lucky man!"

Rukia just looked on to this seen and said. " Orihime the ass kicking mass murdering of the enemy super hero mother. I didn't see it coming!"

Orihime then smiled and said. "Guys we have a path to the king to make. After all I'm the only one who can remove him ever having powers in the first place from history, their by making him powerless, so Ichigo can just cut his head off and end this after all."

The Vizords then got back to path making. "right!"

Back on the roof.

Ichigo and Yhwach where still locked in their sword fight.

Over on the moon in the sky stood Dex. In the old time line Ichigo had battled all of this guys so all he could do was sit and watch and hope it all went to plan.

Dex then pulled out an Ichigo is number one foam finger and said. "GO ICHIGO!"

Ichigo himself was focused on the battle, As it drug on, he noticed two things about Yhwach's two sword style, other then it was the same as his. Yhwach's kept one blade closer to his body then his so he could counter and block, strikes meant for the body quicker, and one blade the longer one was father held out then he would. Leading to longer reaching strikes.

Ichigo had made a note of this two difference, and adjusted his one arm bladed defense, to counter it, But still if he didn't get some range between them this would be going nowhere fast.

Ichigo noted that the whole he flow through was behind him so he took a step back and fell through hoping Yhwach would follow him down.

Yhwach did, and he found a large Cero heading right for him. The cero blasted the roof off of Los Noches! But Yhwach covered in his Blut vene force field remained unharmed.

The King of the Quincy dived down as he fell swords in hand ready to impale Ichigo. "No one has ever lasted in battle against me this long!"

Ichigo flapped his wings flying off to the right to avoid the strike. "I was about to say the same thing!" As Yhwach landed on his knees with his blades in the ground, Ichigo took a quick look around.

Some of the Sternritter who didn't steal bankai where taking down a lot of Arrancars and soul reapers, especially that imagination boy!

But the soul reapers and Arrancars where fighting on fearlessly, After all they kept saying. "Miss Orihime will just bring us back if we die!" With so many fearless fighters battling them it was only a matter of time before the remaining Sternritter would fall.

Yhwach freed his blades from the ground and looked to Ichigo, "My men falling so easily What are King of beast are you! What beast can get beings fated to kill each other to work together! What kind of beast could know of my plans! What kind of beast are you DEMON!?"

The Quincy king then jumped on to energy plate forms he made to reach Ichigo and cross swords with him once more.

Ichigo held back both blades with his sword arm as he said. "Simple I'm the hero!"

Then on the ground all fallen Quincy began to raise.

Giselle Gewelle then said. "Now raise my Zombies!"

Chizuru who had her bow ready, and a book called ;How to live through zombie attacks; in her left pants pocket then said. "I'm ready for this!"

To be continued.

Bex then showed up. "and that is the start of the blood war everyone! Now sadly this is the last ark. But the writer has been thinking of making a spin off staring Chizuru. Tell us what you think of the chapter, and the idea of a Chizuru focused spin off.


	29. Bloodwar part 2 Down with the king!

At the sight of the on coming Zombie horde, Mayuri gave the strangest order ever " RELEASE THE CHICKEN!"

A container that wasn't there before then opened to reveal Keigo who screamed summoned his boomerang and ran with it in hand slashing the zombies heads in half as he did so.

At his normal super speed which had gotten to the point of being better then flash step, the undead would be redead, soon.

Nemu ran though some calculations in her head. "The zombie horde should be down in about half an hour."

Giselle was rolling on the ground crying throwing a hissy hit like a two year old. "MY ZOMBIES! NO FAIR NO FAIR!"

Orihime just walked over to her and speared her in the head with her shield spear killing the zombie master. " Life's not fair bitch!"

Orihime freed her spear from the girl Quincy's head. She then continued on her path with Yachiru right behind her.

Yachiru then said. "Mommy scary!"

Back with the battle between Ichigo and Yhwach.

Ichigo still in his black mask form flow through the hole in the roof back out into the skies of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo knew the pissed off King would follow him, then the sound of a giant arrow coming up on his rear make him turn and quickly used a flash step sonido hybrid to fly off to the right at super high speeds just barely avoiding the arrow.

He then saw Yhwach standing on the roof his Quincy cross in hand, his massive energy bow in the air. The bow then fired off a super sized version of Uryu's Licht Regen.

Ichigo thought fast after all even with his speed he couldn't avoid them all. He activated his Blut Vene, and swung his blade releasing black spiritual energy out lined in red, blue and purple.

The arrows hit making an explosion of light happen.

Yhwach smirked in victory only to gasp when the light fade. Where Ichigo had once been was now a large black energy dome similar to his own Blut vene force field.

With a flap of his wings the pitch black dome shattered to reveal a unharmed Ichigo.

Yhwach's bow vanished as the man called out, "WHAT ARE YOU!?"

Ichigo just stayed in the air and said. "I already told you I am the hero! Getsuga Tensho!" With a swing of his blade he launched a massive Getsuga Tensho at an angle so if it hit Las Noches, it would simple slice off the roof not destroy the dome and all inside of it.

The Tensho was pitch blade outlined with Red, blue and Purple.

Yhwach summoned energy platforms and heaped off the dome's roof and in to the air.

When the attack hit, it did more then slice the roof off, the roof exploded upwards! Everyone inside was fine, as all of the energy went up target at the Quincy king.

When the dust from the big bang cleared Yhwach stood on his energy plat form in his energy dome. But unlike before the Blut vene force field was cracked, Showing the attack was almost to much for the Kings defenses.

Ichigo smirked under his mask.

Back in Las Noches.

Toshiro looked up at where the roof use to be. "Did Ichigo just turn the Roof in to some kind of super sized pipe Bomb?"

Isshin then walked up behind him and said. " I don't think pip bomb is the right kind, but some kind of Bomb yes. My son is a badass!" The former Captain now acting Captain whipped a tear from his right eye. It was a tear of pride in his son.

Meanwhile with the King vs. Black mask Stand off.

Yhwach stood their as his force field fade. Noun before where able to give him a challenge such as this. He was a god no one was his equal! Yet this beast stood in his way countering his every move, making him have to try to win. He was pissed. "WHAT KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU!?"

Ichigo stood their in the air as a ball of energy started to form between his horns, the was multi-colored, being made of spirals of Blue, red, Black, and Purple. " The kind put here to end you! Target seeking CERO YHWACH!"

The Energy ball fired off being twice as big as a normal cero. Yhwach jumped off his platform avoiding the thing, sending it in to the dome, or So he thought.

Five feet after it pass Yhwach it turned around and came form him, becoming 5% smaller. Yhwach gasped as he summoned another platform, and leaped from it to avoid it again at max speed, but the Cero kept changing direction to come at him.

Ichigo smirked under his mask as he watched as Yhwach avoid the cero and drift farther away from Los Noches. Dex had taught him how to make a Target seeking cero. It loses Energy as he chases the target, becoming smaller till it is useless.

But now Yhwach was shaking she he hadn't figured that out yet and was focus on avoiding his attack. After all after he cracked his force field the King was shaken and fearful. Now while that worked to get him away from the Dome so our hero won't have to hold back, Sooner or later the king would realize this Cero was a only a trick.

Ichigo flow after Yhwach heading out in to the desert. With him being so far away, he wouldn't be able to pull his kill the weak to bring the strong back to life move, so his army would be taken care of faster, Plus he had to make Sure Yhwach made it to his other trap.

Out in the Dessert Yhwach saw the Cero had become smaller then a coin and simple flicked it away never to bother him again. "What a dirty trick!"

Ichigo then appeared high in the sky and said. "Thank you!"

Meanwhile at Los Noches, Orihime and Yachiru had made it out side of the dome.

Orihime transformed her spear into a larger version of her Koten Zanshun and said. "Shirudo Tori(shield bird) I reject!" Two seats then appeared in it and Orihime helped Yachiru in to the front one.

Orihime then got into the back seat to keep an eye on Yachiru, "now come along we have to go meet Uryu for the next part of the plan." A clear dome then appeared over them, to keep them from falling out.

The Thing then flow off into the desert.

Back with Yhwach and Ichigo.

Yhwach had returned to using his spirit weapon sword and energy broad sword to try and strike Ichigo who was now standing on the ground.

Ichigo just kept blocking with his one sword arm, Having figured out the small differences between his and Yhwach's two sword style made blocking the super high speed strikes simple for him.

Ichigo covered his blade in black spirit energy outlined in blue, red and purple. This made is blade stronger so he start to return the sword strikes, not just block them.

The two where dead even in this sword fight. Then from out of the sand popped one worm like hollow named Bawabawa who fired off A cero at the King's Back.

Before Yhwach could summon his Blut vene Ichigo grabbed his wrist with his left hand and Summoned his own the two Blut Vene countered Each other out. Ichigo then said. "Didn't you know if Two Quincy are touching while using Blut Vene, they counter each other out?"

The cero hit Yhwach dead in the back he gasped, for the first time in the Quincy king's life he felt pain!

The cero was very weak so it only head Yhwach's back, it didn't even rip his cloths. But having never felt pain before The King gasped and screamed blood murder so much you would think he was being ripped apart.

Ichigo kicked the to stunned to think King in the Gut making him skid back in the sand, "Thanks Bawabawa you can leave now….Big baby Yhwach!"

The worm hollow vanished under the sand.

Just in time as Ichigo's body changed from Black mask to his normal Vasto lorde Resurrection form. He held his two katana's in his hands tightly, Over his months training in Dex's world, he learned his body still wasn't use to handling all of that power so to keep his body from being harmed he could only spend so long as a black mask, before his body would force him to downgrade.

This weakness would vanish when he was older, but for now it was a pain. It would be hours before he could transform back into a black mask.

The King was still rolling in the sand in pain as Ichigo crossed his blades and called out. " Getsuga Jujisho!" He swung his blades sending out a large x shaped Tensho at the King.

The king summoned his force field as he forced him self to stand. In trough he only felt like his back got kicked, and he had a kick in the gut, But as he never felt pain and was their by unable to handle it, he held his rips with one hand and was hunched over in pain.

He panted and said. "No one, Not even my own father has ever been able to strike me, Yet you have twice MONSTER! What's this you seamed to have downgrade?"

The King stood back up shaking off the pain to focus on the death of his enemy . "So you can't keep that power for long looks like the advantage is mine!" He then resummoned his spirit weapon sword.

Before he could strike he found himself in an orange energy cube, as he heard " I reject!"

His sword then Vanished with the cube.

Yhwach struggled to try and resummon his sword but was unable to.

Orihime then walked out from behind a hill of sand. "Sorry your Mr. King but I've removed your Quincy powers from your body. You lose!" She said with a cheerful smile.

Before she could Yhwach could say anything a spirit arrow hit him in the head killing him. At that moment Ichigo felt a light tingle in the back of his head.

Ichigo turned to see the Arrow came form Uryu. Uryu the man who turned on them in the old time line was now the man to end the Quincy king in the new one. He had to, as he put it 'I've been told of my former self's crimes I will be unable to live with my self unless I am the one to deliver the killing blow.'

He adjusted his glasses, and smiled. "Have I finally put all the evil behind me?"

Ichigo put his swords in to his sash and placed his right hand on Uryu's shoulder. "you have cousin you have. As captain of First squad I will made sure you are rewarded with the highest honor I can give. Uryu then said. "Thank you" As he fainted.

Ichigo Caught him and could feel he was still breathing. "what brought this on.

Yachiru then watched as Yhwach's spirit left his dead body only to be attacked and eaten by Bawabawa who popped up once again.

Back in Las Noches the remaining Quincy army fainted, with the kings dead his presents with thin them Vanished leaving them weaker, now this it's self wont' kill them, but when most would awaken they won't remember anything that happened in their lives.

Meanwhile in the soul king palace.

The soul king stood in his crystal smiling.

Oetsu Nimaiya walked up to the king and said. "I saw what you did at the moment of the time rewind. You sent a piece of your own soul into all of those of Quincy blood to replace your sons soul fragment, their by simply making them Faint instead of dying. I bet only That Ichigo kid was powerful enough to Feel Yhwach's soul fragment vanish with out passing out from it. "

the soul king did something he didn't do in the old timeline he spoke. "Yes. as my palace is in another dimension all the time reversal did was bring us back to life. I have learned form the old timeline that my son has fallen too far to be saved. So this time around I sent out part of my own soul to all of his blood so when he died they may live. This way his evil would end and he won't be able to hold Ichigo's friends hostage so our hero could fight with nothing to lose."

Oetsu blinked. "You liked the kid don't you your Majesty?"

The soul king said. "Yes of all of my descendants he is the most pure of heart their ever was. no other would face all of his troubles again to chance the final out come like he did, He has earned the rewards of a hero, I just had to give a helping hand, After all if Yhwach didn't die I would."

Oetsu smirked. "All that talk of helping the kid be the hero and it just comes back down to your own life, How do you live with your self?"

the soul king then stop talking.

Join us next time for Blood war part three fall out.. Goodbye Dex!


	30. The end!

Five hours post Yhwach's defeat.

Ichigo was in his captain uniform his blade sealed heading to a roof of on of the buildings in the human world, to meet with Dex.

In the last five hours some of the Quincy who fainted had been awaking, most clamed to have memory last of the last few years of their lives. He had them under watch to make sure, after all killing to many people might upset the balance, and that's the last problem they need.

Once to the roof he saw Dex smiling as he over looked out over Karakura town. "Well you did it kick, and two years early two. That's a bit of a problem." He then turned back to look at Ichigo who looked confused.

Dex pulled out the rule book for the time rewinding Kido he used when the two of them first meet. "Part of the rules says I stay in this world tell either the years rewinded have passed, or till the event that was the reason behind the rewind is taken care of."

Ichigo slammed his fist down in to his open palm. "Which was Yhwach and now that his gone you have to leave!" It then hit him like a tone of bricks. Ichigo may have found the guy annoying and almost useless in the big events but he was really helpful for info, and back ground help. Plus his sister in this time line had know him all of their life, he didn't know how they would take this.

Dex then started to vanish before Ichigo's eyes like how Rukia did when he lost the ability to see spirits in the old timeline. Dex smiled as he did so and said. " Sadly I am also only allowed to say good bye to one person, and even sadder I'm not allowed to return tell you guys figure out how to travel the multiverse on your own."

He then vanished completely and a tear rolled down Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo wiped away the tear as he thought that all that Dex had given him, The chance to save the world, If not for Dex He won't have Orihime, he won't Have Yachiru, He won't have his mother, and he won't be a captain.

Our hero smiled as he said. "Thank you Dex I hope our paths cross again one day."

Meanwhile with Uryu.

He had awaken an hour after he fainted he figured it had to do with Yhwach's defeat. He was walking down the streets of the town looking at a medal. It was given to him by Shinji on Ichigo's behalf when he woke up. It was golden and said 'hero!'

He smiled as he held it tight. Cirucci then walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Uryu Dear I just got some news I thought you would like to hear." She then let go of him as he turned around to see Cirucci holding a pregnancy test that was positive.

Uryu stumbled back a bit as it hit him, "We made a…I'm going to be a…?" the words won't come put no matter who hard he tried.

Cirucci then smiled and said. "Yes we made a baby. Yes your going to be a father."

Uryu smiled as he put his medal around his neck and thought. 'my father is going to have a heart attack when he hears in about five seconds' He thought five seconds because behind him was a guy with a video phone who had recorded this. News that Uryu a family member of global hero Ichigo was going to have a baby, would be going viral in a few moments.

Like magic the news appeared on very TV.

In his office Ryuken was having a coffee brake when he heard it on the news, and he spit out his mouthful of coffee and fainted.

Later on Ichigo walked in to his and Orihime's house. It use to be just Orihime's but after they got married Ichigo moved in. they planned to move full time to soul society once they finished school. Which was too bad because the place felt like home to him Orihime and Yachiru.

When he walked in he saw Yachiru taking a nap on the couch hugging a teddy bear that was slightly bigger then her. Ichigo smile.

He then felt a pair of Arms rap around him from behind, His Pesquisa he know it was his wife Orihime. He smiled, and thought. 'Thank you Dex! You clown.'

Now the next few years weren't eventful by Ichigo's standers.

One year after Dex left, Some of Yhwach's remaining army tried to pull something but they where Quickly put down, sense they had lost 90% of their power with their kings defeat.

Bambietta and Komamura got married.

Cirucci gave birth to a healthy baby boy Uryu Ishida jr. , the first hollow Quincy hybrid. Now the two where very worried about something happening, but Urahara had figured out hollow poisoning only effect pure blood Quincy, Now whale Uryu was close to pure blood he wasn't so their was no health problems for mother or child.

The kid was born with a hollow mask fragment that looked like glasses.

Chizuru and Tatsuki decided they want to get married but sense that's not legal in Japan they eloped to the State, and spent three mouths in their for their honeymoon, then they came back home.

Two years After Dex left.

Ichigo and the gang finished high school and relocated to soul society, well most of them.

Chizuru, Kon, Ichigo's little sister, Keigo, Nozomi, all stayed in the human world as the Karakura-Raizer team.

Renji and Rukia got married.

Now three years after Dex left.

Ichigo was in his Office Signing some paper work whole Yachiru who now looked to be eleven walked in ran around his office playfully chasing a butterfly that fly in through the window.

Ichigo smile happily at the sight before him, He may have gone from fighting badass to desk job for awhile anyway, but he was happy.

Orihime then walked in happily pointing to a positive pregnancy test and said. " Looks like their will be a new little Kurosaki!" She smiled so happy and Ichigo froze.

Yachiru forgot all about the butterfly, and ran over and hugged Orihime and put her ear to her stomach with sparkles in her eyes. " Am I going to have baby brother or Sister?"

Orihime smiled and said, " It's too early to tell sweaty."

Ichigo was frozen, sure he and Orihime had done a good job raising Yachiru, but they didn't do it from baby to kid.

Ichigo then pick up his phone to call his parents and tell them the news, this would lead to another big news event for the living world.

Nine months later Orihime was laying in a hospital bed with Ichigo to her right, His parents and their friends all around them. In her arms was a little baby boy with orange hair like his parents.

This little baby was Ichigo Kurosaki jr. Yachiru was moving around like crazy trying to get a good look at her baby brother, but she couldn't because to many grown ups where in the way.

Then Ichigo picked her up and put so she could see her baby brother sleeping in Orihime's arms.

Orihime was the happiest she had ever been and her smile showed it.

Ichigo looked at his sleeping new born son and smiled, and once more thought 'Thank you Dex' After all if he didn't turn back the clock his son won't be here.

Two years after that Mayuri was working in his lab with Nemu's help. They two of them where working on a large gate way like machine.

Mayuri stopped and said. " I think it's ready Nemu flip the switch!"

Nemu then flipped a switch and a spiraling rainbow colored energy sphere opened in the gate, and Through it he saw what looked like zombies.

Mayuri put his hand in only for it to pas s through like a hand passing through a waterfall. "Well It looks to allow us to view other worlds but not travel but That will only be a small fix."

Nemu then shut it off and asked. "should I report to first squad captain?"

Mayuri nodded and said. "Yes please do, He should be happy to know we are close to reuniting him with Dex."

Two years later.

Yachiru busted into her father's office. She had changed her outfit. She was dressed in a black soul reaper shirt with wider sleeves. He had on a to her knees skirt, long white socks, wooden Geta shows, and rapped around her wasp was a pink sash that had a pink ribbon on the back. In her the right side of her hair was a skull and cross bone hair clip.

Yachiru looked like a normal 13 year old and she said. "DAD! Mayuri's portal to another world thingy worked and someone came out of it."

Ichigo then looked up from his paper work and saw Dex behind Yachiru.

Dex smiled and said. "did you miss me?"

The end?

Ok now everyone this is it.

I'll only write a sequel where Mayuri's gate leads to trouble, or A spin off for Chizuru if there is enough of a demand for it.


End file.
